


Harem

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Harem, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Harem, but 16 isn't underage in this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternate Reality, Lord Blake is the ruler of his land, and he has an eye for a handsome young man. His harem gets a new shipment in, which includes the innocent farm boy, Kerr Avon, whose family sent him because they had too many mouths to feed.</p><p>Blake finds Kerr's naivety and enthusiasm charming. Kerr idolizes Blake. Much nookie, cuddling, angst, and emo on the part of both of them ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Har-Him Scarum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was an RPG played by me and Blakefancier. She gave me carte blanche to adapt any of our games for posting here, but would prefer I not use the official co-author link because she would rather not have these old fandom fics covering up her present fandom.
> 
> And now complete!

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Kerr had just arrived at the potentate's harem, and was hiding behind his veil, sitting in a dim corner on the carpet with his legs drawn up to make himself less noticeable. He was more than a bit intimidated by the other members of the harem, who had claimed all the best places to show themselves off. They are all sophisticated city boys, better educated than the village priest who'd taught Kerr his letters and sums. Some of the boys were playing music while others sang as sweet as birds, and still others danced more gracefully than, than... a fish swimming in the pond. He can't even talk as pretty as they do, with bits of poetry and clever sayings.

The harem doors opened, and everyone went silent. Lord Blake entered, with several eunuchs following him. Lord Blake himself! Kerr had heard the boys discussing the usual routine, where the eunuchs would select a boy to be Lord Blake's companion for the evening, but this was no eunuch. He was tall and broad shouldered, and his robes and turban were so covered with gold embroidery, gemstones, and pearls that he glittered brighter than the neck feathers of a pigeon in the springtime. Kerr had never seen anything so beautiful and for a moment he looked his fill, before hastily bowing his head to gaze at the carpet, which he had thought the most wonderful thing in the world, up until a moment ago.

In the silence, Lord Blake's voice carried clearly. "Have I seen that boy before?"

"No, Lord," one of the eunuchs replied in his light, soft voice. "He is one of the new arrivals."

"Bring him to my room. Don't bother preparing him, I want him as he is. Don't make me wait long."

Kerr glanced up in time to see Lord Blake leaving. The big eunuch pointed a finger at him. "You, boy, come with me." He didn't sound unkind, just matter-of-fact, the way Kerr's father spoke to the family goat. 

Kerr scrambled to his feet, and kept his eyes down, as his parents had told him he should do. He tried not to stumble even though his knees were shaking. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach from climbing out. 

 

After walking for a while down magnificent corridors, where everything was decorated with bright colors, even the ceiling, and all the floors were covered with carpets so fine that Kerr felt it was wrong to be putting his feet on them, even though his slippers were of clean, new felt, the eunuch stopped and flung open a wide, intricately carved and gilded, snowy white door. Kerr stood there, not knowing what to do, until the eunuch sighed, put a hand behind Kerr's shoulders, gently pushed him into the room and then shut the door behind him.

Kerr was sorry the eunuch didn't come in. It's not as if he was afraid of Lord Blake, of course not, everyone knew the sultan was a good man, and cared for his people. He was just afraid because everything was so new and different and... Different. He backed up against the door because his knees weren't locking properly. Lord Blake was sitting at his desk, writing a letter, but he must have heard the door shut which was good because Kerr couldn't speak, didn't know what to say. 

Lord Blake stopped writing and came over to Kerr. He drew Kerr's veil away from his face. Kerr forgot his manners and looked up into his lord's eyes for an instant, before he remembered his place and quickly looked down, feeling his face go hot with his embarrassment and confusion. Fortunately, he didn't seem to have offended because his Lord chuckled.

"It's all right. I don't mind if you look at me. After all, I'm looking at you." He ran his hand lightly down Kerr's cheek. "What is your name, boy? How is it that you came to be in my harem?" 

"My, my lord, my name is Kerr. Kerr Avon, that is." He was even more flustered by his stumbling tongue, but Lord Blake was smiling, so Kerr gathered up his courage to continue. "I'm the youngest son and not much use on a farm, my Lord, so my family decided...People say the Lord likes to be entertained by young men so my family hoped I might find a place here." Kerr felt he had to be honest. "I don't know how to play a musical instrument, or sing, or dance. I don't even recite poetry very well. Please don't send me back, Lord, I'm sure I can learn." He looked up hopefully.

"Yes, you will learn." Lord Blake put his arm around Kerr's shoulders and led him to a bed that Kerr didn't at first recognize as a bed, because it was so big and covered with something even more intricately patterned than the carpet. Kerr was used to thinking of clean straw and a blanket as a bed and you didn't sit on that during the day, you were working. The Lord stroked Kerr's bottom lip, which felt odd, but nice. "You're a very pretty young man. You say that you can't play a musical instrument, or sing, or dance. But there are other arts one can learn." He leaned forward and brushed his lips to Kerr's. Maybe Lords liked to touch people they owned, like petting a puppy. Kerr didn't mind. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, thank you, my Lord." Kerr nodded eagerly. He would have said exactly the same thing if offered turpentine. His Lord was much kinder than Kerr had expected... and handsomer. He blushed again, hoping he hadn't looked disrespectful.

"Sit. Relax." Lord Blake went back to his desk and brought Kerr a crystal goblet that had been sitting there, next to his writing. The goblet was chased with gold and half full of ruby-red wine. Kerr now knew just what rubies looked like. He took the goblet carefully in both hands, afraid to break it, or to spill it on the bed. "Don't drink too deeply," Lord Blake said. He asked, "Have you ever known another's touch?" 

Kerr obediently took a sip of wine. It was much nicer than barley beer, and warmed his middle. "Touch, my Lord?" He was confused again, not understanding the sense of the question. Lord Blake had touched him several times already.

"Sexually. Have you ever been with a woman, or another man?"

"No, my Lord," Kerr whispered, worried that Lord Blake was going to decide he was too much of a baby to be any use as a companion. "My... my brothers used to make fun of me...because they'd... Well, been with village girls since before their voices dropped, but I never... I'm sorry, Lord." He belatedly caught up to the last word Lord Blake said, and ran it around his mind, enraptured with the new idea. "Men, Lord?"

Lord Blake smiled and rubbed Kerr's jaw with his thumb. He didn't seem annoyed. "Yes, men. Have you ever let a man kiss you, hold you in his arms? Touch you underneath your clothes?"

"No, Lord." Kerr shivered with unexplained excitement. He looked at Lord Blake shyly and blurted out what he'd been thinking all along. "You are very handsome, Lord."

"Thank you. Kerr?" Lord Blake inclined his head slightly. "Would you like me to hold you in my arms? Would you like me to kiss you?"

" Oh." Kerr was overwhelmed with the honour. "Yes, Lord." His heart was racing. "I would like that very much."


	2. Har-him Scarum Nookie

Lord Blake put his arms around Kerr. It was nice, he wasn't grabbing or squeezing. He said, "You are so very beautiful. You have such soft skin." He pressed a kiss to Kerr's forehead, and brushed Kerr's cheeks with his mouth. "Your eyes, so very expressive and deep." He kissed Kerr's eyelids. "And a mouth, so sweet, lush." He kissed one corner of Kerr's mouth, then the other. "I want, so very much, to kiss that mouth." He nuzzled Kerr's lips. Kerr was still at first, nervous that he might do something wrong and displease his Lord, but sitting so close, being held so tenderly by the most powerful man in the realm, it made him feel like someone special, as if he could do no wrong. He opened his mouth, and, greatly daring, licked at Lord Blake's lips, heart hammering at his presumption. 

It was good, better than good. Lord Blake cupped the back of his head with his big hand and deepened the kiss, opening Kerr's mouth with his tongue, gently coaxing it to move against his. When Lord Blake smiled, Kerr was thrilled. This was so easy, nothing to be nervous about at all. His mouth yearned towards Lord Blake's, and his whole body shivered at the Lord's touch. He could feel the heat of those large hands through the thin silk shirt he wore, and imagined how much better they would feel touching him directly. "Oh, my Lord... " He was pushed back to lie on the bed. 

Lord Blake caressed Kerr through his clothes, running a hand across his stomach, then up to lightly tease his nipples. "Are you enjoying yourself, my beautiful boy?"

"Oh...oh, yes, my Lord." He was breathing faster and wriggling, unable to keep still. "But... shouldn't I be pleasing you, my Lord?" 

"Oh, I am pleased." He straddled Kerr's thighs, pressing against him. Kerr felt Lord Blake's firm... well, it was quite obviously, down _there_. "That is how pleased I am." He unbuttoned Kerr's shirt, and then kissed and licked Kerr's chest. Kerr didn't even know you kissed people anywhere except on the mouth. It was very exciting, and even more when the Lord flicked Kerr's nipple. He didn't know that a man's nipples could feel so good, and they went all pointy, like when it was cold, but he wasn't cold, not cold at all. "So eager," Lord Blake said approvingly. He kissed both of Kerr's nipples and then sucked on one, like a baby, but oh, not at all like a baby!

Kerr whimpered, wide-eyed, at all the new sensations. He'd never felt like this when he was awake, only sometimes when he would wake and he would have to change the straw he slept on. "It's not a dream, is it, Lord? I'm really here, with you?" Frightened by the thought, he caught his Lord's rich tumble of curls and clung to them, briefly holding him against his chest. "Please tell me it's real."

"Shh." Blake... oh, Kerr shouldn't think of him as Blake instead of Lord Blake. Lord Blake kissed him tenderly. "It's real. It's not a dream, you are here with me." He stroked Kerr's sides. "Kerr? You want to please your lord, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord, yes! Only speak and I shall gladly obey." He smiled, very glad to do whatever his Lord asked.

Lord Blake laughed, softly. "Beautiful boy, I want to see more of your body. I want to see all of your body." He rolled off of Kerr. "Undress for me."

Smiling shyly, Kerr sat up and took off his shirt. He'd always been ashamed at how much slighter he was than his brothers, but he could see that Lord Blake liked his body. He took off his velvet slippers, and then loosened the waist-tie on his striped silk trousers. He hesitated, glancing at the...well, he only knew farmyard words for it, and surely that would not be appropriate for a Lord's... well, the huge bulge of thing that his Lord carried proudly before him in his trousers. He took a deep breath, hoping his Lord would not be too disappointed, stood and dropped his trousers. His thing was standing upright, pressed firmly against his belly, making a brave show. He was pleased to notice that it was much bigger than he'd ever seen it before. 

Lord Blake smiled, and caressed Kerr's hips before reaching around to cup his arsecheeks. "You are more beautiful than I thought. Such beautiful thighs." He stroked them, before standing and holding Kerr against him. It was so nice, being held tight and being made a fuss of, that Kerr almost held on when Lord Blake stepped away to take off his clothes. He was far more careless with them than Kerr would have been, tossing them over a velvet-covered chair and not even hesitating when his coat slid off to land on the carpet. He picked up a small pot, ornamented as everything was, but shaped just like the rough clay pots Kerr's family used for unguents and oils. Sometimes the milk beasts got scratched or sore udders. He wondered what Lord Blake meant to do with it as he brought it back and laid down on the bed. He was a lot bigger down there than Kerr, which was only right. Not only was he a grown man, he was the sultan."Straddle my hips." 

Smiling, Kerr obeyed. It felt odd, not at all like riding a draft ox. Everywhere he touched his Lord he tingled, especially his bottom and his, well... parts. As he settled down, trying not to crush his Lord's 'thing', Lord Blake gasped. "I'm not too heavy for you, my Lord?" Kerr asked in concern.

"Just heavy enough." Lord Blake ran his hands up and down Kerr's thighs. "Tell me something, Kerr. And be truthful. Have you touched yourself? Touched this." He held Kerr's pizzle loosely in his hand. "Have you ever stroked to completion?" His grip tightened and it felt so strange and so good that Kerr gasped and his hips moved without him willing it. 

"No, my Lord." Kerr felt his face heat, and was even more embarrassed by that. "Not while I was awake... I was afraid someone would see and laugh at me." 

"You poor boy. Denying youself even that." Lord Blake stroked him firmly once more before he released Kerr's, no, don't think of the farm word, _thing_ and took the container of oil that had rolled against him. He took Kerr's hand and drizzled it with oil, then he coated his own fingers. "I want you to touch yourself, any way you please. While you do that, I'm going to prepare you. I don't want you to be frightened. It may hurt a bit at first, but I promise that you'll enjoy this very much. Do you trust me?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord, I trust you." Kerr looked at Lord Blake in absolute adoration. He touched himself, lightly at first, and then harder. His 'thing' felt so good, but at the same time each touch made it want more. He reached to the base of it and ran his fingers over the soft sac below and squeezed it. He surprised himself by the sound he made just because it felt so good. Lord Blake reached between his thighs and rubbed against his bottom. That felt good, too. Then Lord Blake did something that surprised him even more than the noise he had made. He put a finger up Kerr's bottom. It hurt a little, and embarrassed him more, but Lord Blake was smiling and saying what a good boy he was, so beautiful, so very, very beautiful. Kerr gripped his thing harder and that made him forget about his bottom. 

Lord Blake was trembling and his thing was jerking against Kerr. He took several deep breaths, just like when you were getting ready to help pull a heavy stump, so Kerr could tell he was concentrating very hard. He pulled out the finger, leaving only the tip, then slowly pushing it back in. After a few minutes Kerr decided that felt more interesting than uncomfortable. When he relaxed, just slightly, Kerr felt a second finger enter. He squirmed a little, just a little because it was back to feeling not as pleasant. But then the fingers moved inside of him, stroking and...

"Oh!" Kerr's eyes flew wide open. Something wonderful happened to his whole body, all by itself. He jerked up and back, pushing his bottom hard against Lord Blake's fingers, squeezing and pulling on his thing while it moved like a wild animal in his hands, spitting out stuff that spattered hot against his belly and chest. "Oh!" He trembled and jerked again, pulling hard and squeezing as if he was trying to strangle his thing. It jumped and spat a little more, and suddenly it was over, and he was leaning on Lord Blake's chest, panting air in great gulps and shaking. He barely noticed when Lord Blake added another finger, and moved them around inside of him. 

He stroked Kerr's back with his other hand, murmuring softly in his ear. "You were a good boy, Kerr. Beautiful and perfect. And now that you've had your pleasure, your lord is going to have his. I'm going to slip my fingers out of you and you're going to lay down on the bed, on your belly." Kerr nodded, dazed and happy and only wanting to help his Lord be happy, too. "I want you to spread your legs. I'm going to make love to you. Your lovely bottom is going to give me much pleasure." He slipped his fingers out of Kerr and smiled at him.

Kerr laid down. It felt strange spreading his legs so that cool air got between his thighs, stirring the fine downy hairs there. Strange, but exciting, as everything had been so exciting since he first saw his Lord. His thing began to get excited again, too, and he wriggled against the sheets, so smooth, so much nicer than a bed of straw. He turned his head, so he could see his Lord. Lord Blake was putting oil on his thing, and with a sudden thrill, Kerr realized why. If a finger felt so good up his bottom, what must that feel like? He smiled at his Lord, too full of joy to speak. Lord Blake returned the smile and laid atop of Kerr, obviously keeping as much of his weight off as possible, and pressed his thing between Kerr's cheeks. He kissed Kerr gently on the mouth and nuzzled his ear. He whispered, "This is going to be uncomfortable again, I'm much bigger than my fingers. But once the discomfort fades, you will know true pleasure." Kerr felt himself opened up, filled and stretched. It hurt, but he tried to convince himself it didn't hurt anywhere near as bad as when the black cow had stood on his foot. Lord Blake was still for a moment, then he began to move. And then he must have found whatever his fingers had touched before because Kerr couldn't help crying out and shoving himself backward trying to get more of that feeling. Lord Blake moved faster then, pushing in and out and moaning and panting against the back of Kerr's neck. 

Kerr moaned into the mattress, grabbing handfuls of sheet. It had taken a few moments for the pain to ease, for him to stop thinking he was going to burst like a rotten melon, and he was very grateful that his Lord waited before he started to move, waited until it felt good for him. Even if they sent him back to the farm today, he would always remember his Lord's kindness to a poor, ignorant farm boy. He was proud of himself, too, for the pleasure he was giving his Lord. He wondered if he could do anything to make it even better? He remembered how good it felt to squeeze his thing... he tightened the muscles in his bottom. His Lord cried out in pleasure and pushed in even harder, and faster, holding Kerr's hips with a grip of iron. Kerr's thing was suddenly too happy to hold back. He bucked under his Lord, pushing his bottom back as hard as he could before he fell flat to the bed, trembling and unable to move because all his muscles had turned to mush.

A moment later Lord Blake cried out, collapsing against Kerr's back. After a few moments he moved heavily to the side, and gathered Kerr against him, stroking his hair and murmuring endearments. 

Kerr smiled. "I pleased my Lord?"

"Very much. You and I will spend many nights together." Lord Blake kissed him, again. Kerr didn't think he'd ever get enough of Lord Blake's kisses. "I'm going to have to find some way to thank your family for giving you to me." 

Kerr smiled and feeling very brave, snuggled in close and put his arms about his Lord. "Thank you, my Lord, for teaching me." 

Lord Blake chuckled. "It was my pleasure. Now sleep, I have many more lessons to teach you in the morning." 

Kerr smiled again, and kissed his Lord's chest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, still smiling.


	3. Harem Pants

Kerr woke up and looked around, startled and guilty, until he realized he wasn't on the farm, and didn't have to get up before sunrise to feed the chickens and milk the cows. He smiled and started to turn over in his Lord's sleeping embrace. "Ow..." he said, remembering just in time to make it a quiet noise, so he didn't disturb his Lord. Kerr's bottom was sore. He rubbed it, scratching at the crusty stuff there until it felt a little better, but then he had another problem. At home, he could have just done it in the straw. He thought about it for a moment, and remembered seeing one of the other young men in the harem pull out a big china bowl from under a bed, and use that. He got out of bed, carefully, and found the most beautiful bowl under the bed. He hesitated for a long time- surely, you weren't meant to do that on pictures of flowers, but eventually he did, blushing with shame and hid it under the bed again. Then he was thirsty, but he didn't see a pitcher of water anywhere. He found the goblet of wine, and drank, first just a sip, and then a little more, as it warmed him, and made his bottom feel better. Finally he finished the goblet and put it down. He crawled back into bed and snuggled close to his Lord... and then he started hiccuping. He put his hands over his mouth, but the hiccups grew louder, and louder. 

Lord Blake frowned and opened his eyes. 

Kerr was trying to hold his breath while putting his head between his knees, to stop the hiccups. It wasn't working. His whole body shook with each hic. Upside-down, he looked at Lord Blake. "Oh, oh. I'm _hic_ very so... _**hic**_ sorry, my Lord. _ **HIC**_!"

Lord Blake rang a silver bell that had been sitting on the bedside table. Kerr had wondered why it was there, and his unasked question was answered a moment later when a young woman entered the room. "Bring him some water, quickly!" Lord Blake ordered. The girl nodded and left, nearly running. Blake frowned. "Does this happen to you often?"

"No, my... _hic_.. Lord..." Embarrassed again, Kerr pointed to the goblet. He was fairly sure none of the fancy city boys would have got hiccups from drinking a single goblet of wine. It wasn't even a full goblet. "I was... _hic_ thirsty, _**HIC**_ , my Lord."

With a puzzled expression on his face, Lord Blake looked at the goblet, then at Kerr, and then he burst into laughter. He was still laughing when the young woman came back into the room, carrying a ceramic pitcher embossed with doves and berries and a glass with matching design outlined in gold. She filled the glass with water and handed it to Kerr, acting as if this whole thing was a common occurance-- she did however spare a quick glance at her lord, and another for Kerr, before leaving. "I think that we're going to have to restrict your access to wine," Lord Blake said.

After a few sputtering, messy, hiccup-interrupted attempts, Kerr drank the glass of water in one long draught and the hiccups stopped. He smiled at his Lord, relieved that he wasn't angry at being awakened. He was feeling quite warm and happy. "Yes, my Lord." He looked at the goblet slightly wistfully. It had made him feel so nice.

Lord Blake laughed again and ruffled Kerr's hair. "You may have some wine with your dinner. Now come here and give me a good morning kiss."

Kerr eagerly moved close and pressed his lips against his Lord's. He opened his mouth and let his Lord's tongue into him. After a long moment, Lord Blake pulled back slightly. Kerr licked his lips. "You taste better than the wine, my Lord."

Lord Blake smiled and stroked Kerr's hair. "How do you feel this morning? Any pain?"

"A little, my Lord." Kerr snuggled close and smiled sunnily. "But the wine helped."

"I'm sure it did." Lord Blake chuckled softly. "But I think I should make sure you're all right. Lay on your belly."

Kerr laid down as directed, still smiling, and turned his head to one side so he could look at his Lord. "I feel wonderful."

"I know you do." Lord Blake parted Kerr's cheeks and looked at him. Kerr liked that. Then Lord Blake sucked on a finger, and slipped it in and that was even better.

Kerr wriggled his bottom hopefully. 

Lord Blake slipped his finger out of Kerr and stroked his arse. "Kerr? Have you ever thought about being with a woman?"

He wasn't quite sure how bottom fingering brought up the subject of women, but it was probably something he just didn't know. "I like girls," Kerr offered. "They're very nice, but my..." He waved in the general direction of his crotch. "... Erm... thing doesn't. That's wrong, isn't it?" He hadn't thought about it much, but his brothers were always talking about girls and he hadn't felt the subject was as exciting as they did.

"No, that's not wrong." Lord Blake rolled Kerr onto his back and knelt between his legs. He ran his hands up Kerr's thighs. "It means you're special. My..." He paused and grinned. "My thing doesn't like women either."

"Oh. Thank you, my Lord. You have a beautiful thing."

"So do you." He gripped Kerr's cock and began to slowly stroke it. "It's so lovely and eager."

"Oh, oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr felt even more hopeful as his thing immediately hardened and stuck straight up. "Are you going to teach me now?"

"Yes, I am." He gripped the base of Kerr's cock and leaned forward, twirling his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking. 

"Oooh." Kerr looked down in wonder as his Lord took him into his mouth. "Oh, my Lord..." His hips arched, pushing his thing further into the lovely, warm wetness. He was startled, as he hadn't meant to move. "Are you all right, my Lord?" He was worried that he'd been rude, but Lord Blake just hummed and sucked harder and reached down to fondle Kerr's balls, squeezing and caressing them. "Oooh..." Kerr's hips were moving again, and Lord Blake didn't seem to mind, so he decided that it was all right and stopped fighting it. The bed was rustling and Kerr was making soft, high-pitched noises as his Lord touched him with his wonderful, wonderful hands and mouth, and his tongue did something... "OH!" Kerr arched upwards, eyes shut and every muscle tensed as the marvellous feeling came again. It was like... like the shock of sticking himself with a sharp pin... only it felt good, and it was all over his body, but mostly where his Lord held him. "My LORD!" Lord Blake swallowed stroked Kerr's thing until it was completely soft. He pulled back, placing a soft kiss on the head, then nuzzled the boy's thighs gently. 

"Did you like that, beautiful boy?" Lord Blake licked a trail up Kerr's body, then kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Kerr's mouth. 

Kerr smiled and closed his lips on his Lord's tongue, sucking on it. He put his arms around his Lord's shoulders, and his legs around his Lord's hips, wanting to be closer to this man who made him feel so good.


	4. Good Moaning in the Harem

Lord Blake sighed, brushing his tongue against Kerr's, hands running over his body, caressing nipples and stomach and legs before reaching underneath and cupping his buttocks. He began to rock against Kerr's body, rubbing his erection gently against Kerr's stomach. 

Greatly daring, Kerr reached between them to take hold of his Lord. It felt so good, so hot and so big, one hand wouldn't go around it. He remembered how lovely it felt up his bottom, and wriggled upward, hoping his Lord would like to do that again. Their things rubbed in passing, and Kerr's started to grow. 

"You're insatiable." Lord Blake didn't sound at all bothered by that. He moaned as Kerr accidently rubbed just underneath the head of his thing. "Would you like me up you again, Kerr?"

"Ooh, yes, Yes, please, my Lord!" Kerr's thing bounced happily between them, adding its own agreement. "Oh, I would."

Lord Blake grabbed Kerr's arms and pinned his wrists above his head. "Then say it, Kerr. Say, 'Please, Lord Blake, put your cock up my bottom.' "

Kerr grinned, glad to know what to call it. "Please... oh, please, Lord Blake, put your cock up my bottom." He wriggled again, thinking what a lovely way this was to start the day. 

Lord Blake laughed. "One moment, my beautiful Kerr. I have to prepare you first." He let go of Kerr's hands and knelt up. "Get the container of oil from the drawer. I want you to put the oil on my fingers and my cock."

Gleefully, Kerr sprang up and got the oil, poured it on his Lord's fingers, before gently, lovingly, thoroughly, annointing Lord Blake's cock with oil, careful not to miss a single spot. Lord Blake closed his eyes and pushed into Kerr's hands, moaning softly. Kerr smiled, happy to be pleasing his Lord. The big cock in his hands moved, and he petted it, stroking it like one of the farm cats. 

Lord Blake stilled his hips and grabbed Kerr's wrists. "Stop, Kerr, stop. You're lovely, that was lovely. But if you don't stop, it'll be over before it even begins." He took a deep, slow breath. "Put your arms around my neck and kiss me while I prepare you."

With his legs slightly spread, Kerr knelt up to put his arms around Lord Blake's neck, smiling. He kissed Lord Blake and shut his eyes, to better concentrate on the feel of his Lord's warm lips. Lord Blake touched his cheek gently. Then he wrapped an arm around Kerr's waist and kissed him, starting with an almost non-existent brushing of lips, and slowly adding more pressure. As they kissed, his other hand stroked between Kerr's arsecheeks, teasing the opening with oiled fingers. Kerr clutched harder at Lord Blake's neck. He could hardly stay still. Just thinking about what Lord Blake would do to him made him tremble all over. Lord Blake licked at Kerr's mouth and slipped a finger inside of him. He moved it in and out, like a small, slender cock, teasing Kerr's body with the promise of pleasure. Kerr's previously sore bottom was now telling him that what it wanted was more, as the delicate stretching continued. "Ooooh..." Kerr moaned and pushed back onto the finger. 

Biting and sucking at the thin skin, Lord Blake kissed down Kerr's throat. He slipped another finger up Kerr's bottom. "You're so very beautiful. My Kerr. You are my Kerr, aren't you? You love your lord."

Kerr opened his eyes and looked at Lord Blake with absolute adoration. "Oh, yes, I love you. You're wonderful, my Lord."

"I'll never let you go. You're my boy now." Another finger was added, and he fucked Kerr gently with them. "You'll have the best of everything. Clothes, jewels, the finest foods. And every night, you'll share my bed. My touch, and only my touch, will make you excited, will make you moan and cry out."

"I'm yours. Oh, oh, yes. I want to always be yours, my Lord." Kerr couldn't stop smiling; he was so happy.

"You will be. Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yes, oh, yes. Should I lay down again?" Kerr said, feeling a little, just a little, wistful. "I wish I could watch you when you put your cock up my bottom."

"That can be arranged." Lord Blake smiled. He pulled his fingers out of Kerr and pushed him onto his back. "Lift your knees; press them back against your chest."

Kerr squirmed into the increasingly rumpled bedding and lifted up his legs. He was thin and wiry enough that he could easily bend in half, exposing his bottom fully. His cock twitched and bounced in between his legs. "Is this right, my Lord?"

"Perfect." Lord Blake arranged himself on top of Kerr and whispered, "You are a lovely boy." He positioned the head of his cock against Kerr's hole and pushed in slowly. He stopped half-way and pulled out until only the head of his cock rested inside of Kerr. "Do you want all of it, Kerr?"

"Oh, yes, please. I feel so... empty, my Lord. Please fill me." He looked at Lord Blake's face and then down his own body to see Lord Blake's huge cock sticking out of his bottom. "Oh, please..."

Leaning forward, Lord Blake kissed him and then began to slowly rock his hips, every thrust pushing more of his cock inside. "You're so tight, hot. You feel good around me." He moaned and gripped the sheets on either side of Kerr's head, so hard Kerr could see the muscles flex in his arms. He reached between them and gripped Kerr's cock, pulling it to the rhythm of his thrust, angling his cock so that it just brushed against Kerr's special spot. He did it again and again. 

Kerr relaxed into the rhythm of his Lord's cock, loving the feeling of being stretched painfully full and held down by strong arms, safe and secure, and loved. He opened his mouth to let his Lord thrust his tongue inside, filling him at both ends. He couldn't talk, but he moaned deep in his throat and rocked as he was pushed into the mattress, wriggling in ecstacy. This time he thought he knew what it would feel like, but looking up into his Lord's sweaty, grinning face, the moment took him by surprise again. His body leaped and his cock blasted hot drops over his chest and he curled up tight, gasping as his Lord pounded into his bottom harder than ever, each punch pushing more milk out of Kerr, painting his chest in streaks and dots like a love-poem written by a court- calligrapher. "LORD!" He screamed and writhed, trying to get away, get closer. It was confusing and wonderful.

Lord Blake captured Kerr's mouth with his own, swallowing his scream. He slowed the rhythm of his hips as his cock shrank inside Kerr and he nuzzled Kerr's mouth, once again whispering endearments. Kerr sighed, and put his arms around his Lord's broad shoulders, and his slender legs around his Lord's waist, trying to keep them together, keep the warm weight on him and in him, just as long as he could. "Love you, my Lord."

"And I love you, my Kerr." He smiled. "Do you like my weight on you?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord." He hugged him tightly and didn't really mind that breathing took more effort than normal. "You're so strong. Holding you makes me feel strong, too," he confessed. It was silly, he was nothing like Lord Blake, not strong at all.

Lord Blake laughed again, so Kerr was glad he'd said it, even if it was silly. "You are delightful. How old are you, my Kerr? And why did your parents decide to send you to me, instead of marrying you off?"

"I was sixteen at harvest-time, Lord Blake." He looked down briefly, then back up again, being brave for his Lord's sake. "They did try to find me a wife, but the girls' parents all said I was too .... well, that they didn't think I was strong enough to earn a living for two people." He sighed. "The blacksmith's widow would have taken me... " He shuddered at the thought of her booming voice and how she always smelled of tanbark and rawhide. "But she was killed by a bull." 

"Well, I am very glad they didn't find you a wife." Lord Blake stroked Kerr's cheek with a finger. "You will never go back there. Here, it's not strength that matters, but intellect. You look like a smart boy. Are you intelligent, Kerr?"

"Oh, yes, the village priest taught me how to read and do sums. He said I was very clever." Kerr was glad to be able to honestly offer that much.

"Ah, that pleases me. I like my boys to be intelligent. I'll hire a tutor for you, so that you may keep up with your studies. Are you hungry?"

Kerr blinked and suddenly realized he couldn't remember when he last ate. "Oh, yes, my Lord." He smiled shyly, then blushed when his stomach added a rumble of its own. 

"A growing boy needs regular meals." Lord Blake laughed and rolled off of Kerr. He rang the bell for the serving girl and told her, "Food." He glanced at Kerr. "And a lot of it." She nodded and left the room without asking what he wanted. Kerr thought that sultans would eat special food, and he was a little disappointed not to hear an order given for roast peacock, or honeyed dates stuffed with... well... fruits from faraway lands? Maybe sherbets made with snow carried from the mountains packed in bales of straw on the backs of racing camels? "After we eat, I'll have someone take you to the baths, then back to the harem."

Kerr felt a little sad at the thought of leaving his Lord, but smiled bravely. "Yes, my Lord." He consoled himself with the thought that his Lord had said they would have many more nights together, but was not quite so foolish as to think that meant he was the only boy Lord Blake loved. 

Lord Blake seemed to notice the change in mood. He hugged Kerr tightly against him. "Now, Kerr, none of that. I would love to spend the whole day with you, but my lands do not run themselves." He smiled. "You can have dinner with me tonight, and I can teach a few more things. I know the harem can be a frightening place, but the other boys are harmless. If any of them give you trouble, tell me. It's unacceptable that you, my love, should be upset." 

"Oh, I can come back tonight!" Kerr beamed. "I thought perhaps we had to take turns; there are so many boys in the harem."

"Variety is the spice of life." Lord Blake laughed and kissed him "And, no, you don't have to take turns with the other boys. I choose who warms my bed." He gave Kerr another kiss. "And you, my sweet, will be my companion for many nights to come."

Kerr snuggled against Lord Blake, happily. 

"You have so much to learn. And I'm going to enjoy teaching you." He pushed Kerr back against the mattress and kissed him deeply. While they were busy with that, Kerr heard the door open and the soft padding of feet on the carpet. Blake pulled far enough away from Kerr that he could see a platter loaded with fruits, breads, and juice. "Ah, perfect. Something light. Go on, eat." He told Kerr. 

Kerr sat up. He didn't recognize most of the fruits, but it all smelled good. He reached for a round, dark roll, as that looked most familiar, then paused, wondering if Lord Blake should eat first, but then, Lord Blake had _told_ him to eat. He bit into the roll and discovered it was rich and full of cheese, still hot and melting. "Oh, this is very good, my Lord. Thank you."

"I couldn't very well let my boy starve, could I?" Lord Blake settled onto his back, resting a hand on his stomach, and watched Kerr eat. 

Well, if it pleased him to watch Kerr eat, that was easy enough. He munched his way steadily through the platter, trying to be neat, managing not to tip over any of the juices. Everything was strange, but delicious, and he cleared more than half the contents before realizing that Lord Blake still hadn't touched any of the food. "Aren't you hungry, my Lord?" The idea that someone would ignore food seemed very strange to him.

Lord Blake shook his head "I never have a morning meal. It makes me drowsy, and I don't get anything done until I have a nap. But I do like watching you," he said, confirming Kerr's guess. "Have some juice... and drink it slowly."

"Yes, my Lord." Kerr picked up a glass of bright red juice. "It smells very sweet." He took a sip, tilting his head back and swallowing slowly. A drop escaped, and he licked it from his lower lip. He drank the glass very slowly, glad of the chance to stay just a little longer with Lord Blake. 

Lord Blake's lips parted as he watched. "Let me have a taste."

Kerr smiled and offered Lord Blake the glass. 

Lord Blake smiled, "Not a taste of the juice, of your mouth."

"Oh!" Kerr laughed and leaned close to Lord Blake, mouth open and smiling. 

Lord Blake leaned up on his elbow and licked Kerr's lips with his tongue. Then he pressed his mouth to Kerr's, sucking. He pulled away, finally, falling back against the bed, and smiled. "Thank you. That was delicious."

Kerr giggled and grinned. It was funny to think of tasting juice from someone else's mouth.

"Are you finished with your breakfast?" Lord Blake's smile softened, and looked sad.

"Oh... Yes, my Lord." Kerr could tell that meant he should go even though Lord Blake didn't want him to. It must be a lot of work, being the sultan, so he got up and smiled, because he didn't want Lord Blake to feel sad. After all, Lord Blake said they'd be together. "The other boys said the baths were lovely." He hadn't quite figured out what they meant, but it must be more than a tin basin heated over the kitchen fire. No one would call that lovely. Except maybe after you'd slipped in the cow pen.

Lord Blake returned the smile and sat up. "You should get dressed." He rang the bell once; a short, sudden sound, quite a bit different than the long jangle he used to call the serving girl. The same eunuch who had brought Kerr into the room the night before appeared very quickly, so quickly Kerr wondered if he slept in the hall outside Lord Blake's rooms. "Take him to the baths," Lord Blake ordered, "make sure he is given a thorough massage, he's probably sore. And have him checked by the physician. Then take him back to the harem." The eunuch nodded once and looked at Kerr expectantly. 

Kerr got up and looked for the clothes he had when he came in. He found the shirt and the trousers, but only one slipper. He got dressed as quickly as he could and decided he didn't really need shoes. There were no stones in the palace. "Thank you, my Lord." He looked directly into Lord Blake's eyes, hesitated, then ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you, my Lord."

Lord Blake hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "My beautiful boy. Go on, I'll see you at dinner."

Kerr smiled, and left with the eunuch, only looking back once. Well, anyone would. Lord Blake was so beautiful. Kerr was the luckiest boy in the whole kingdom.


	5. Harem Bath

"I'm Kerr, what's your name?" Kerr asked the eunuch, because he wasn't nervous any more and he liked to talk to people.

The eunuch glanced at Kerr. "I am Lord Kerr's chief eunuch." He said it in a way that made it sound like such a high honor that lowly harem boys had no business talking to him and so they wouldn't need to know his name. Kerr would agree that was true, but he really liked to talk.

"Oh," he said. "So you're in charge of the harem? You do a good job, then. Everything's lovely there." 

The eunuch looked at Kerr sharply as if he suspected him of making fun. Then he tilted his head in a sort of shrug. "Among other things, I supervise the organization and maintenance of His Lord's harem. You may call me Ali."

Kerr grinned and took a skipping step to catch up with Ali's long legged stride. "Yes, Ali!"

As they walked, Ali began telling Kerr about the palace, at first just mentioning things like, "that vase is an antique sent as a gift from the Sultana of Federos, but the tapestry hanging behind it is a product of Lord Blake's own weavers," but gradually he began talking about the people who made up the palace community. There were a lot more people than in Kerr's whole village and there were a lot more skills represented. One woman did nothing except decorate cakes with candied flowers!

The eunuch took Kerr took a room that was nearly as big as the village square near his farm. Eunuchs, serving girls, and young men were scattered around the room, but only the young men were using the showers along the back wall, the massage tables along the left side wall, or the huge sunken baths that made up the center of the room. The floors and walls were covered with smooth, shiny stone, pink and white blotched with streaks of gold. 

"The floor is warm!" Kerr said, hopping from foot to foot in surprise. It wasn't actually hot, but it just was so unnatural. Stone was cold unless it was in the sun. "Is it magic?" Kerr had never seen any real magic, but there were stories told on winter nights.

Ali smiled. "No, there is a chamber beneath the floor which is warmed by a furnace. It's called a hypocaust."

"The floor is hollow? Why doesn't it fall down?" Kerr looked carefully at the stones beneath his feet.

"It's perfectly safe. There are pillars of tile evenly spaced to support the layers of floor. The smoke and hot air from the furnace passes through ceramic box tiles set in the walls, heating them, and leading up to the roof, where they're vented." Ali sounded smug. "It's much more hygienic than a fireplace."

"Yes, but you can toast bread on a fork over a fire."

"That's true." Ali grinned at Kerr. "Shower first." He began undoing the hastily done up laces on Kerr's shirt. Kerr didn't know if he was supposed to do that for himself, but sneaking a peek around the baths, no one was staring at him, so he supposed it was all right. Once Kerr was stripped, Ali directed him to a shower. The water was warm and he started rubbing at his chest with his hands. "Hold still," Ali ordered, waving a long-handled soft-bristled brush at him.

"Sorry! It's just... you know the last time anyone else washed me, I was a baby."

"You'll grow accustomed to luxury, soon enough." Ali used soap that smelled like flowers and a different, liquid soap that smelled like different flowers for his hair. "You don't want the other boys looking down their noses at you, do you?"

"Oh, no. Thank you, Ali." Kerr determined not to make a fuss over things. He didn't want anyone to think he was asking for special treatment.

The eunuch took away Kerr's clothes once he was scrubbed pink. He pointed to the nearest bath. "Now you soak to make your skin soft. I will tell the masseur to come for you when it's time."

Kerr went down the smooth, warm steps and sat down at the nearest ledge. He yelped a little as his sore bottom met the nearly hot water, but hoped no one had noticed. He gazed around with interest at the activity surrounding him. Some of the boys were playing a game with a ball, but most of them were sitting on ledges, chatting.

"Hello, new boy!" 

Kerr looked up. A beautiful young man, with golden hair, dazzling blue eyes, and the longest eyelashes Kerr had ever seen (if you didn't count the ones on his favorite calf) came up and sat on the ledge next to Kerr. "Hello, I'm Kerr," Kerr replied cheerfully. This was the first time any of the boys had spoken _to_ him, instead of about him.

"My name's Dorian," the boy said. He held his arm next to Kerr's, comparing them. "What a beautiful color your skin is! It goes very well with your eyes and hair. I'm so pasty, I despair."

Kerr smiled. "You could go out in the sun. That's how I got so brown."

Dorian gave an exaggerated shudder, and threw an arm around Kerr's shoulders. "Oh, no, I would _peel_ like an orange! It would be very ugly." He leaned so his side was touching Kerr's. "I think we look very good together, don't you? We'd be a pretty pair."

"Like matching horses to pull a fancy carriage? But," Kerr said as he frowned at his arm. "That would be like putting a gray with a chestnut."

Dorian threw his head back and laughed. He patted Kerr on the back, and his hand slipped down low. "I have my own quarters in the harem. Would you like to come and see my etchings?"

"Etchings?" Kerr was a little curious, and tempted. It would be nice to have a friend in the harem. "I'd like that, but Lord Blake said I was to attend him at dinner. Would it take long to look at your etchings?"

"If done right, it would take all day. Another time, then." Dorian grinned. "Perhaps you might mention me to Lord Blake?"

"Of course!" Kerr sat happily discussing the daily routine of the harem with Dorian until another eunuch, not as tall as Ali, but much broader, which was easy to see because he wore only a loincloth, padded barefoot up to them and waved at Kerr.

"New boy. Come."

Kerr got up, hastily. The eunuch looked impatient. "Goodbye, Dorian. I hope I see you later."

"I hope I see _you_ later," Dorian said. He was staring at Kerr's backside, but Kerr wasn't sure whether that was rude or not, so he ignored it and hurried after the eunuch. "My name's Kerr. What's yours?" 

The eunuch rolled his eyes and huffed, but he answered. "I am Amin." He cracked his knuckles and flexed his biceps. "And I'm going to be working over your skinny little body until you cry like a baby."

Kerr was impressed. "Oh, you're the masseur! How did you get so strong? I wish I had muscles like you." Wistfully, Kerr attempted to flex his biceps. He had to use his imagination to see a difference.

"Hah!" Amin clapped Kerr on the back so he staggered. "Noble goals are good for a young man! Eat well and do not sit on your backside all day like the rest of these pampered lapdogs, and you may become strong. Not as strong as Amin, but strong."

Kerr grinned.

 

The massage went on for a long time, with Amin cheerfully naming the muscles and bones he was tormenting, until Kerr had been squeezed and rubbed from his scalp to his toes, both back and front. The front was a little embarrassing, but Amin was very matter-of-fact about Kerr's cock responding to the treatment, and very deft at keeping Kerr from messing up the table when he couldn't hold back any longer. "Eh, you are alive, you should feel good when Amin does his magic!" Amin wiped up a few stray drops, tossed the cloth into a basket and continued pummeling Kerr.

Ali showed up a few minutes later, with fresh clothes. "Is the young master quite done?" he asked Amin lightly. Kerr was surprised to be called that, but it was only a joke, of course.

"The chicken is properly tenderized," Amin said, slapping Kerr playfully on the rump.

Kerr didn't jump, it was less of a slap than all the others. He sat up and gratefully accepted the new clothes from Ali. "Thank you, Amin." He wobbled a little when he got up. "I didn't cry, though."

"Next time," Amin promised, turning to wipe down the table with something sharp-smelling. "I will use peppermint oil! You will sing like a lark!"

Kerr giggled and followed Ali to the physician, whose rooms were further into the palace structure. Along the way Ali told Kerr something of the history of the building, pointing out various styles of architecture, and archways which used to be exterior walls, mosaics depicting imaginary gardens, and realistic scenes of faraway lands. The floors were cooler here, as they were further away from the furnace, but since Kerr had new kidskin slippers, he didn't mind that at all.

 

"New boy," the physician said when Ali led Kerr into his quarters. Kerr was beginning to think that was his name. 

"Yes, sir, I am Kerr, honored physician," Kerr said.

The doctor didn't offer his name. "Disrobe and sit on the weighing scales."

Ali grabbed Kerr before he could obey, and helped him undress, and then he put down a soft towel before Kerr sat on the metal scale, which was a kindness, because it was cold. The physician added weights to the other side, humphed and made chicken-scratching notes which Kerr doubted even the doctor would be able to decipher later. He swung his feet and stared about with interest at all the jars and bottles full of herbs and powders and even small whole animals, like pickles in brine. 

"Stop that," the doctor said in an impatient tone. "I must listen to your heart and lungs, not your feet!"

"Sorry, sir." Kerr went cross-eyed looking down at the thing the doctor pressed against his chest, and then against his back. It seemed much colder against his back, for some reason, but Kerr stayed very still, if you didn't count the shivering. "Do I have a good heart?"

The doctor paused in the act of writing some more. His face twitched. "Yes. Yes, I think you have a fine heart." He picked up a soft-looking hammer and hit Kerr on the knee. Kerr wasn't expecting that, and he certainly wasn't expecting his leg to fly out, nearly hitting the doctor.

"OH! I'm so sorry, are you all right?"

The doctor laughed. "I haven't been Lord Blake's physician all these years without learning how to dodge!" He finished writing. "Now, lie on that table, face-down, with your legs spread."

"Yes, Doctor," Kerr said. He was nervous, but he didn't know why he should be. Except. Well, it wasn't at all like when he was with Lord Blake. Ali looked into his eyes when he hesitated, standing in front of the table.

"Let me assist you, young master." 

"Thank you, Ali."

Ali helped Kerr to get on the table, and settled as comfortably as possible and then he took hold of Kerr's hand, and stood where Kerr could see him while the physician probed his bottom with something very hard and cold, and made 'ermm, hmmm,' noises for a few minutes. Then he patted Kerr lightly on his back, and walked away to return with a fat jar in his hand. 

He looked at Ali. "The boy is in excellent condition, but he should use a better lubricant." He gave Ali the jar. Then he ruffled Kerr's hair. "You may get dressed now." He gave Kerr a peppermint stick. "You were a good boy."

 

"Doctor Klein must like you," Ali said when they were on their way back to the harem. "He never gives _me_ a peppermint stick." Ali made an exaggerated sad face, so that Kerr laughed and forgot about being embarrassed.


	6. Harem Haberdashery

When Kerr returned to the harem a few boys gave him resentful looks, but it wasn't much worse than before Lord Blake had chosen him. He found a quiet corner and sat, wishing he had something to do. Kerr wasn't used to sitting around. Maybe the next time he saw Ali, he could ask if there was anything a harem boy was allowed to do, when he wasn't being a companion or entertainer.

"Hey, new boy."

Kerr sighed. "My name is Kerr," he told the boy who was standing next to him, prodding at Kerr's hip with one bare, brown toe. His robe was scarlet, and cut so half of his chest showed. He had gold rings set with tiny pearl doves through his nipples, and matching earrings.

"I'm Rama," the boy said, settling down into an effortless crouch beside Kerr. "Would you like to dice with me and my friends?" He pointed at a corner where two other boys had rolled back a carpet and were throwing ivory dice against the tiled floor.

"I don't have anything to wager," Kerr said.

"You're the new favorite. Lord Blake will give you lots of gifts, like mine." Rama pointed to his jewelry. "You can just promise to pay later."

"I wouldn't want to give away Lord Blake's gifts!"

Rama rolled his eyes. "All right, we'll play for fun, and just keep score with points."

"All right." Kerr smiled and joined the three boys. It was fun, and Kerr turned out to be good at it, or maybe they were just being nice, but by the time Ali returned Kerr was the clear winner and Rama joked about how Kerr would have had to have the harem piercer in to collect his winnings if they'd been playing for real.

 

Ali had brushed up Kerr's hair, and teeth, and buffed his finger and toe-nails, before he dressed Kerr in yet another change of clothes. This was a red and gold brocade vest over a pale blue silk shirt, with scarlet velvet trousers and red and gold dyed kidskin slippers with gold bells attached to the turned-up toes. Kerr felt a little like a pampered cow going to market but he forgot all about that when they reached Lord Blake.

Ali gave the jar of special ointment to Lord Blake, and murmured quietly in Lord Blake's ear before discreetly withdrawing to other duties, leaving Kerr standing just inside the door, smiling. Lord Blake set the jar on the bedside table and walked over to Kerr. "Did you miss me, my sweet boy?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr put his arms about Lord Blake's waist and hugged him. "I thought it would never be dinner-time."

"I missed you too. I was so very lonely without you, my Kerr." Lord Blake rubbed a hand up and down his back. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes, my Lord. The baths were marvelous. I met a boy named Dorian there. He invited me to his quarters. Then I had a..." He paused to remember the word, "a massage, and the physician gave me a stick of candy, and I won while playing dice!" He rubbed his cheek on Lord Blake's shirt, enjoying the warmth and the comforting smell of Lord Blake's cologne and... him. "But I would rather have been with you."

"Ah, you met Dorian. And he asked you to his quarters." Lord Blake stroked Kerr's hair. "Did you go?"

"No, my Lord. I was afraid I might be late for dinner with you." He felt a bit wistful for the missed opportunity. "Dorian offered to show me his etchings."

Lord Blake smiled. "I'm sure he did. I'm glad you're making friends. And winning at dice." He kissed Kerr gently. "They'll be bringing dinner in just a moment. I thought we could sit and talk. Perhaps, share some wine. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes." Kerr wondered what he could possibly say that would interest his Lord, but he would do his best. "My Lord, I would like that very much."

After pouring wine into a goblet, Lord Blake settled into a very comfortable looking, overstuffed chair. He drank a few sips. "Come sit on my lap and tell me what you think of the other boys."

Kerr obeyed happily, snuggling sideways so he could rest against his Lord's chest. "They're very nice boys. I don't always quite understand them, but I expect that's because none of them grew up on a farm." He snuggled in closer and played with the gold cord on Lord Blake's vest. "I don't mind that they know all about palaces and I don't." He grinned. "It's fair. I bet that none of them ever saw a calf being born, or planted the food they ate."

"Yes, well, you're unique. I usually don't find my boys on farms. But perhaps I should. All that hard work has kept you fit, lean and strong." Lord Blake murmured, "You're a very sexy young man."

"Thank you, my Lord." Kerr wriggled happily and kissed Lord Blake's cheek. 

Lord Blake gasped and shifted. He took another drink of wine, hastily. "The other boys treat you well? None of them are cruel?"

What were a few angry looks and unkind remarks and suddenly turned backs? That's not really cruel and besides, he had to live in the harem. Telling tales would make them hate him. "No, my Lord." He asked shyly, "Could I have some wine, my Lord?"

"Of course! Where are my manners?" Lord Blake handed Kerr the goblet. He laid his hand on Kerr's knee, sliding it up his thigh, slowly. 

Kerr shivered slightly under Lord Blake's caress, and tilted the goblet to his mouth, taking a few slow swallows, savouring the taste between each mouthful. He handed back the goblet before he was tempted to drink too much and become silly. "Thank you, my Lord." He touched Lord Blake's vest again, admiring the gold bullion stichery and the pearls and gemstones set in it. "This is beautiful. Who made it?"

"Who made my vest?" Lord Blake looked down at the vest as if surprised. "I don't know. The same person who makes all of my clothing, I suppose. Do you really like it?"

"It's beautiful." Kerr fiddled shyly again with the gold braid. "My mother would have us strip to our clouts, when she would measure us for new clothes. Doesn't your tailor do that?"

"I suppose that he must. I don't spend much time with my tailor. He said that I'm too impatient. We finally brought in a man with my body type to play dressmaker's dummy in my stead. Are you interested in clothing?"

"I'm interested in everything about you, my Lord." Kerr squirmed as a fit of honesty hit. "But..." he said in a rush, " there are no men in your harem. I want to learn something so I could still be close to you when I am no longer a boy. I thought your tailor could at least see and touch your body." He looked down, afraid that he had offended.

"Ah, I see." Lord Blake set aside his goblet and wrapped his arms around Kerr's body. "No, there aren't any men in my harem. Boys grow up, and as they grow up, they have a responsibility to themselves, to the land, to do something worthwhile with their lives." He said quietly, "Kerr, this is your first full day here. You shouldn't worry about such things."

Kerr whispered, "I'm sorry. I just thought... I only want to serve you, my Lord." He looked up at Lord Blake, worried that in his greed he'd lost what he already had. "Is that wrong?"

"No, that's not wrong. But you don't have to share my bed to serve me." Lord Blake touched Kerr's cheek. "It hurts me, when one of my boys grows up and goes away, but it makes me proud, too. To know that I've helped shape a life. That I've taught him to be a good, compassionate man. You will serve me as long as you choose to serve me. Although not in the same way."

"Yes, my Lord." Kerr hugged Lord Blake tightly around the neck. "I will always choose to serve you."

"I certainly hope so." Lord Blake caressed his back and sides. "I'd like to kiss you a bit while we wait for dinner. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes, please." Kerr smiled and wriggled, enjoying the feel of Lord Blake's hardening cock against his rump. 

"Little tease." Lord Blake cupped Kerr's face and leaned forward, nibbling on his bottom lip. He reached down with one hand, unbuttoning Kerr's shirt and slipping a hand inside. He pinched a nipple, pulling and twisting it gently. 

Kerr arched against Lord Blake's hand and licked at his Lord's lips. He put his hands on Lord Blake's shoulders and rose so that his bottom was just brushing Lord Blake's cock and rubbed back and forth. He wasn't sure what 'tease' meant, but he saw that Lord Blake was smiling when he said it. 

Lord Blake moaned and kissed Kerr hard. He grabbed Kerr by the hips and pulled down while he arched up, grinding his erection against Kerr's bottom. "Put your arms around my neck and when I lift up, wrap your legs around my waist." 

"Oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr locked his ankles around his Lord's waist and clung to his neck, already breathing fast in anticipation as Lord Blake carried him the few steps to bed, before he tumbled forward, pushing Kerr into the mattress. He fumbled with the ties on Kerr's trousers, then pulled them down. He immediately cupped Kerr's arse, squeezing and stroking his cheeks. Kerr kissed Lord Blake's face and neck and whimpered in excitement. His cock was bouncing eagerly, already seeping droplets. Blake pulled back slightly and looked down at Kerr's flushed, sweaty face. He slipped a finger between his cheeks and stroked his opening. "I think it's time for another lesson. Would you like that, Kerr?"

"Oh, oh, yes! Please, Lord Blake, teach me!" Kerr squirmed, held in place only by his will to obey Lord Blake's command. 

"Then let me go." 

Reluctantly Kerr's limbs loosened and slid from Lord Blake's body. Lord Blake turned him onto his belly, positioning him across the bed, and slipped a pillow under his hips. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Lord!" Kerr liked the feeling of his trousers pulled down about his knees. For some reason it was even more exciting than being naked with his Lord. He couldn't stop wriggling his bottom and rubbing his cock against the mattress. Lord Blake parted Kerr's cheeks with his thumbs, leaned forward, and ... "OH!" Kerr went completely still at the sensation, the warmth and wetness, like, yet unlike a greased finger, more soft, and supple... and when he realized what it must be, his eyes filled up with tears, knowing that his Lord was willing to do this to him- for him. "Oh, oh, my Lord, thank you, my Lord!"

Blake made a pleased sounding noise and teased Kerr's opening, somehow his tongue was everywhere, wiggling and licking, and placing just the tiniest bit of pressure before wiggling again. Kerr pressed his forehead into the pillow and moaned. He could feel his hole opening up, like a thirsty flower after the rain. "Please, my Lord..." Lord Blake's tongue was doing marvelous things and he barely noticed the sound of the door opening, until Lord Blake stopped what he was doing long enough to say to someone, "Deliah, you may set up dinner at my work table." Kerr heard other people moving about, the soft clink of plates and cutlery, smelled food, but didn't care about any of that because Lord Blake had returned to plunging his tongue in and out of Kerr. 

Kerr rubbed frantically against the bed and squirmed back onto Lord Blake's tongue. "Oh, ooh, oh, my LORD!" He shrieked and came into the mattress, then lay there, quivering all over, while his whole body just rejoiced and refused to do anything at all.

Lord Blake gave Kerr a few more gentle licks, then kissed his backside. He crawled up and cuddled Kerr, stroking his hair. Kerr distantly noted the sounds of the servants retreating and then the hollow thunk as the great door closed. Lord Blake whispered, "Just in time for dinner. Are you hungry?"

He caught his breath and smiled. He was still flushed, and a little embarrassed to feel tear-streaks on his cheeks. "Oh, yes, my Lord."

Lord Blake wiped away the tears and asked, very gently, "Are you all right? Was that too intense for you?"

"I'm wonderful." Kerr smiled brightly and pressed against Lord Blake. "You're wonderful," he said with all his heart.

Lord Blake laughed and hugged him. "You are a magnificent boy. Charming and delightful... and I've fallen madly in love with you."

"Oh." Kerr looked at Lord Blake with shining eyes, so happy he could say nothing. He hugged Lord Blake tightly. 

After a long while, Lord Blake pulled gently away. "Our dinner is going to get cold, and I need my strength if I'm going to keep up with you tonight." He took Kerr's hand and pressed it against his still hard cock. "Do you remember how I put your cock in my mouth? I want you to do that to me tonight."

Kerr smiled broadly, remembering how good it felt. "Oh, yes, my Lord, I want to do that." His fingers tingled from touching his Lord's cock and he'd like to taste it now. Reluctantly, he stroked his Lord's cock only once, then obediently followed him to the table. He sat and saw his plate was already filled. There was another bottle of wine on the table, as well as two empty goblets. Lord Blake filled one almost to the rim for himself, then filled Kerr's a little less than half way. He gestured toward the food. "Eat."

"Thank you, Lord. Oh, you do eat meat, my Lord," Kerr said as he noticed there was roast beef along with vegetables and fresh bread. He watched to see how Lord Blake handled his cutlery, and tried to match. Some of these instruments looked rather delicate.

Lord Blake paused, with a load of roast beef balanced on his fork. "Yes, of course I eat meat. What gave you the impression that I didn't?"

"Well, Lord, there wasn't any at breakfast. And one of the boys, Rama, it was, told me his people didn't eat any meat." He frowned as he remembered one other thing. "And they worship humpbacked white bulls, so I suppose even if they did eat meat, they wouldn't eat beef." He buttered a roll, carefully. "You don't worship humpbacked white bulls, do you, Lord?"

Lord Blake frowned slightly. "No. And Rama's from one of the eastern territories." After a pause while he chewed and drank wine, he asked, "Did you want meat for breakfast?"

"Oh." Kerr looked at Lord Blake, hoping he hadn't sounded ungrateful. "Well, it's just... on a farm, Lord, usually we've been working for hours before breakfast, while mother cooks." He smiled reminiscently. "In the good times, there's sausages, and ham, and bacon, and pancakes, and eggs, and jugs and jugs of fresh milk... but I expect I'd get awfully fat if I ate like that here when I've no chores to do... I do like a good bit of sausage." He resumed eating the roast beef, cheerfully. "But this is just as good." He added hastily, "Much better, my Lord."

Lord Blake laughed. "I'll have them add sausage to the breakfast menu. Kerr, don't be afraid to ask for what you want. I have boys from all over, and each of them have their own dietary needs. If there's something you need or want, you must tell me. Or, if you feel uncomfortable about telling me, tell Ali. He is here to help you." Lord Blake seemed to hesitate, before adding, "And if you find yourself missing your family, you could talk to me."

"Thank you, Lord. Everything's different and sometimes I get a little... confused." Kerr smiled."But I'm glad I'm here. I almost was sent to join the priests. I bet they don't _ever_ eat sausage!"

"No, I'm sure they don't." Lord Blake frowned again. "Kerr? Is your family very poor?"

Kerr was surprised. They weren't poor. Poor people had no clothes and no roof and never enough to eat. So long as everyone worked, Kerr's family shared everything and got along quite well. "Oh, no, Lord. We have a good farm. We never went hungry. Sometimes it was mostly lentils in the winter, but lentils are nice with a bit of salt pork in them."

"I see." Lord Blake pushed the food around his plate with his fork. "Were you the smallest boy in your family?"

"Yes, Lord." Kerr kept eating, blissfully enjoying everything, but particularly the roast beef and the wine. The wine made him feel warm and even happier. "Youngest, and smallest." He smiled. "But mother always said I was the prettiest baby."

"Yes, I'm sure you were." Lord Blake stirred the food on his plate for a long minute and then he said, "Kerr, you do know that you can never go back there?"

Kerr looked down at his plate. He knew, but he didn't like thinking about it. "Yes, Lord. No matter where I went, I knew I wasn't ever going back."

"I'm sorry."

Kerr looked up and smiled at Lord Blake. "I'm very happy here."

"Good. I want you to be happy. Are you enjoying your dinner?"

"Yes, Lord, everything is delicious." Kerr paused to look at Lord Blake's plate. "Are you finished, Lord?" He had not forgot the next lesson he was to have and suddenly he wasn't interested in finishing off his meal. 

Lord Blake smiled. "Yes, I think I am. Are you?"

"Yes, Lord." Kerr happily put down his knife and fork. "After that good dinner, I'm sure we will be very strong, Lord." Just thinking about sucking Lord Blake made his cock stir.

"Oh, yes." Lord Blake laughed. "Where do you want me? How do you want me?"

Kerr blinked, surprised to be asked his preference. He didn't have time to think what would be most pleasing for Lord Blake to hear, so he just said what he was thinking. "I want to... to touch you, Lord, all over." He looked at Lord Blake's crotch. "And I want to kiss you, Lord... all over... and I want to have your cock in my mouth... and in my bottom... and... and..." He added softly, thinking how the palace was lovely, but it was like a dream, not quite real. "I would like to do it all outside, in the soft grass, with the sun shining on both of us..." He blinked again, realizing he'd once again overstepped the polite boundaries of a mere harem boy. "I'm sorry, Lord, I meant to say, 'on the bed, my Lord, please', but I was thinking about the farm and how beautiful you would look in the sunlight..."

Lord Blake stood and walked over to Kerr. He stroked his hair and said, quietly, "If that is what you want, then that is what we'll do. We'll go out into the garden and you can touch me and kiss me and have my cock in your mouth and up your bottom."

"Oh, oh." Kerr put his arms around Lord Blake and kissed him. "Oh, yes, Lord, that would make me very happy." Lord Blake was so good to him, humoring his fancies.

Lord Blake smiled. "Is your lord permitted to bring a blanket?"

Kerr smiled back. "My Lord is very wise. I trust him to bring whatever we might want."


	7. Splendour in the Grass

Lord Blake led Kerr through the palace outside to the garden, which was in keeping with the extravagance of the palace. Marble benches, statues, birdbaths and fountains were surrounded by winding paths made from precisely cut stone leading through flower beds, small orchards, and delicately contoured slopes of grass, perfect for picnicing-- or other activities. There was birdsong everywhere, and the air was ripe with the scent of the flowers. It was late afternoon and the sun slanted through lattice-work walls encircling the garden, and glinted off the scales of the goldfish in the ponds. Kerr held Lord Blake's hand and gazed around in awe. 

"Do you like my garden?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, my Lord. Oh, oh, look!" Kerr grasped Lord Blake's arm and pointed as a snow-white deer wearing a golden collar stepped out of the shrubbery and ambled off up the path. 

Lord Blake laughed. "Yes, she was a gift. I never did name her." He added quietly, "I'm glad you like it."

Kerr kissed Lord Blake. "It's perfect." He tugged at Lord Blake's hand. "What beautiful grass! So green and even." He smiled. "It looks like a bed with green sheets, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it does. Would you like me to undress and lay in the grass?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord. Nothing would please me more." Kerr was so thrilled that his Lord was willing to play this little game with him that he wanted to shout out to the world to look at them to see how happy they were together. Lord Blake released Kerr's hand and quickly undressed. His cock twitched in interest and he laid back on the grass. He looked up at Kerr and smiled. Kerr looked at him for a long moment. He whispered, "You are beautiful in the sunlight," before he took off his own clothes and knelt beside Lord Blake, gently touching his hair. "It puts gold in your hair and it makes your eyes glow like a lion's." He kissed Blake's mouth, then moved down to kiss his throat. "My Lord, the golden lion."

Lord Blake arched his head back and shivered as Kerr's lips brushed lightly against his throat. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. "May I touch you?"

"Please, my Lord Lion." Kerr kissed Lord Blake's collarbone, sweeping his tongue along it. "Touch me. I want you to." He was enjoying the illusion of control, but didn't want to presume too far. Lord Blake couldn't be used to following anyone's orders.

Lord Blake opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Kerr's hair, stroking the silken strands. "You are so beautiful." He briefly rested his hand on Kerr's shoulder before sliding it down his back. "My boy. My sweet boy."

Kerr smiled down at Lord Blake and slid down his body, licking and suckling on a nipple. "You are sweet, my Lord. Sweet as wild honey." He caressed Lord Blake's chest, sliding his hands up and down the broad rib-cage. 

Lord Blake lightly scratched Kerr's back and moaned, pushing his body against Kerr's hands. He parted his thighs and pushed against Kerr's shoulders. "You're a quick study."

"Yes, my Lord." Kerr grinned. "And I have a very good teacher." He moved further down and investigated Lord Blake's navel, licking and darting his tongue into it, before giving it a last kiss because Lord Blake's cock was pressing hard against him, and he could resist it no longer. He knelt between Lord Blake's powerful thighs, and touched his lips to the side of Lord Blake's cock, closing his eyes as he kissed it. 

Lord Blake groaned and gripped the ground beneath him, pulling out handfuls of grass. "Kerr, please. Don't tease."

"Oh, no, my Lord, never." Kerr moved closer and took the head of his Lord's cock in his mouth. It was warm and had an exciting flavor. Suddenly hungry for it, he leaned down, taking as much as he could before he started to choke and had to back off. He was sure his Lord took more of him inside than that. He didn't know how, though and couldn't bear to stop long enough to ask for advice. He sucked hard on what he could get in his mouth, rocking back and forth, using his tongue and lips to caress and using his hands to stroke and rub the rest of Lord Blake's big cock, now wet from Kerr's eager mouth, and his Lord's heavy... well, on the farm, they called them 'beans', but that hardly did justice to them. He giggled, wondering what the large green fruit he had at breakfast was called. Lord Blake was moaning continuously now, tossing his head from side to side, clenching his hands into fists. 

Kerr pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, then returned to sucking avidly on Lord Blake. His Lord was groaning with pleasure, because of him. Kerr sucked harder and licked faster with his tongue. He had forgot that he had wanted Lord Blake's cock up his bottom. All he could think was how happy his Lord sounded and how much he loved hearing him cry out. 

Lord Blake grabbed Kerr by the hair and held Kerr's head steady. Before he could decide how to react his mouth filled and he swallowed, tasting something sharp and bitter and utterly new. He blinked in surprise, then realized what it was, and sucked more gently, hoping for more, so he could hold it in his mouth and never, ever forget the taste of his Lord. When it was over, Lord Blake slowly loosened his grip on Kerr's hair. He tugged gently and said, "I want to kiss you."

Kerr released his Lord's cock, cradling it in his hands for a moment, then crawled up his Lord's body. "Oh, yes, my Lord." He looked down into Lord Blake's lion-colored eyes and smiled. "I'm here."

Lord Blake pulled Kerr's head down and devoured his mouth, lapping at his lips before teasing his mouth open and sucking at his tongue. He moaned and sucked harder on Kerr's tongue, hands traveling over Kerr's body. Kerr kissed back with enthusiasm, rocking his hips against his Lord, sliding his hot cock back and forth against hard muscle and wiry body hair. When Lord Blake played with his arse, fingers lightly tracing between the cheeks, brushing his arsehole Kerr ducked his head into the hollow of Lord Blake's shoulder and moaned, opening his legs and trying to make it easier for Lord Blake to push fingers into him. "Oh, yes, my Lord..." Kerr felt Lord Blake shift, reaching past him to pick up the little bottle of lube Ali had brought.

"Yes, I know. You love this best, don't you?" Lord Blake said softly as he pressed a finger against Kerr's opening, slowly penetrating him before he slipped in a second finger, thrusting into him, keeping the movement shallow. 

Kerr moaned and rubbed harder against Lord Blake, his cock aching and his bottom craving. "More! Please, Lord, MORE!"

"One of these days I'm going to get my whole hand up you." A third finger joined the other two. 

"Oh, oh, oh..." Kerr pushed hard against Lord Blake, then back into the thrusting fingers and it happened again, that wonderful moment where there was nothing but pleasure, so pure he had no words for it. "Oh..." He whispered, "My Lord..." Then he tumbled forward onto the Lord Blake's chest, heart racing and gasping for breath. 

Lord Blake slipped his fingers out and hugged him tight. "Oh, my beautiful boy. I do adore you. I'm going to keep you with me always. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Kerr's eyes opened wide. "Oh, yes, my Lord, more than anything!" He hugged Lord Blake's neck in a near-choking grip. 

He chuckled and rubbed Kerr's back. "You're making it very hard to breathe."

"Oh. Oh!" Kerr let go of Lord Blake's neck and kissed him. "Oh, my Lord... I'm so happy. "

"I'm happy that you're happy." Lord Blake kissed him slowly and thoroughly. "We should get dressed and go back to the bedroom. It'll be awhile yet before I'm fully recovered, but I would like to hold you."

Kerr smiled and got up, gathered his Lord's clothes and brought them to him. "Yes, my Lord." Still smiling broadly, he began picking up his own clothes. "Oh, yes." 

Blake stood and dressed quickly. When he was done, he offered his hand to Kerr. "Shall we?"

Kerr took Lord Blake's hand and smiled up at him. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you."


	8. Exploring, like Marco Polo

"Lord Blake has important business today," Ali said when he entered the harem the next day. "He regrets he will not have time for you."

Kerr tried to hide his disappointment, and instead be glad that Lord Blake had thought of him and sent Ali to tell him.

"But," Ali said, with a smile, "he gave orders that you may go where ever you please on the palace grounds, so long as you are accompanied by a trusted eunuch." 

"Oh, yes! Please, Ali, could you bring me some plain clothes? Things that won't matter if they get dirty? I want to see _everything_!" He could learn more about Lord Blake's world, and maybe have something interesting to talk about with him the next time he was called to wait upon the sultan. Also, he really wanted to stretch his legs and see other people besides the harem boys.

 

Kerr's first stop was at the stables. He had filled his pockets with slices of dried, honey-glazed apple from one of the many bowls in the harem, and walked along the corridor between the box stalls, petting each inquisitive nose that edged over the open half doors and offering apple to all of them. The stable was busy, but Ali nodded at the stable-master as they entered, and she made no protest. Kerr was careful not to get in the way of the boys bustling past, laden down with water buckets, feed and harness.

All the horses were beautiful and perfect, from elegant carriage ponies to rangy, Roman nosed hunters, to huge, heavy draft horses with calm eyes and thickly 'feathered' legs, but the one that caught Kerr's eye was a spotlessly black stallion the stable-master was examining with a critical eye while a stable lad held his head. The horse had a halter set with a golden name plate and his harness hung outside his stall had matching gold ornaments. Kerr was sure this was Lord Blake's favorite riding horse. "Please, master," Kerr asked, "May I help groom this horse?"

"You know what you're doing, boy?" The master asked, giving Kerr a dubious look. "Aswad is no pet pony."

Kerr nodded. "I've never handled so fine a stallion, but I do know how to dodge a carthorse's kick." He grinned.

Ali cleared his throat and looked ready to object, but Kerr gave him a wide-eyed pleading look and Ali remained silent.

"Well, I wouldn't be stablemaster if someone hadn't given me a chance when I was young," the woman said. "Show me how you can handle Aswad in his stall, and if you do well, you may take him out into the yard to groom him."

"Yes, master, thank you!" Kerr entered the stall slowly enough not to startle the horse, and offered Aswad an apple slice. After a long moment of consideration whether the treat was up to his standards, the horse took it and munched it with a meditative look on its face. Kerr patted his neck, and spoke softly to him, keeping one hand on Aswad's side as he worked his way around the horse, running his free hand down each leg in turn to check for heat or swelling or unnatural bumps. "He has beautifully clean legs," Kerr said, walking close behind, so even if Aswad chose to kick, he would be unable to do more than push, but Aswad remained a gentleman, and accepted another slice of apple on Kerr's return to his head.

The stablemaster grunted as Kerr reached up to scratch the special itchy spot behind Aswad's ear, making the horse lower his head to seek more attention. "All right. But I'll be watching you." She handed Kerr the lead.

"Thank you!" Kerr spent a happy hour cleaning and oiling the stallion's hooves, brushing his coat until it gleamed like satin, and finally braiding a straw whisk to 'beat' his back and sides. Aswad stood with his head lowered and eyes half-closed, grunting with pleasure. Finally, Kerr returned the horse to the stables.

"We return to the harem now?" Ali said hopefully as he helped Kerr remove most of the straw from his plain linen clothes.

"No, please, Ali. I'd like to see the dairy barn."

Ali sighed. "Cows are cows, but as you will, little master."

 

The milch cows were as perfect as the horses, and their stalls as sweet smelling as one could expect, after all, even a sultan's cattle were cattle. He admired the deep golden color of the skin on their bellies, which he knew meant they would give very rich milk. The byre-keeper was proud of his charges and pleased to tell Kerr how much milk his best producers gave, and which one had twins at the last calving and what they did if any of them got bag-sores or trod on an udder. The familiarity of it made Kerr very happy. He might never go back to the farm, but at least there were people in the palace who understood what it was like.

Kerr climbed into the hay-loft to help the boys pitch down fresh bedding, over Ali's weak objections. "I've done this hundreds of times, Ali!" He heard a rustle in a corner of the loft, where old hay gathered because it was awkward to get at, and discovered a nest of kittens. "Oh!" The mother cat hissed at him, and while he hadn't thought to bring a present for a cat, he sat down and talked softly until she came close and sniffed his hands. After that she let him pet her kittens and drag straw for them to attack. 

"Do you not wish to eat lunch, young master?" Ali finally called from the barn below.

"Oh, yes! I want to see the kitchens!" He slid down a rope to the ground floor while Ali nearly panicked. 

"Look at you! You are more straw than a scarecrow," Ali scolded. He borrowed a cow-brush to knock most of it off, while Kerr giggled and mooed. "That's the best I can do, young mooncalf. Go wash your hands and face under the pump."

"Brr!" Kerr remarked on the coldness of the water, but Ali kept pumping briskly until Kerr was very damp, and reasonably clean.

 

The chief cook was, as all cooks are, too busy to much care where additional help came from. Kerr looked at the almost empty sack of flour the cook was using to cover a board where he was kneading dough. "Master cook, where does such lovely white meal come from?"

"The storage pantry behind you. Bring two bags, and hop it, boy," the chef said without looking up.

Kerr grinned and ran to get the flour. By the time he returned he suspected that Ali had a whispered word with the cook, telling him Kerr's true status, judging by the sullen look on the cook's face. Kerr put the flour on the table. "I've never seen such wonderful bread. It's so tender and tasty it doesn't even need any butter," he said. The cook's expression lightened. "And your sweet rolls are as good as cake."

"You're too skinny," the cook said. He pointed one doughy hand at a cooling rack full of sticky orange buns. "Taste those and tell me what you think."

The orange buns were delicious. Kerr admired the cook's huge arm muscles from kneading dough and beating batters, and helped harness the spit-dogs to their places to turn an ox over a huge fire, and took his turn at basting it with a thick sweet sauce. Ali stood by, unwilling to lower his dignity to scullery duty, but not entirely displeased by the day, as there were plenty of 'spoilt' loaves and cakes, and slightly over- or -underdone meats not good enough for the palace table, but eaten hot from the ovens made up for the minor flaws. He and Kerr had quite a nice lunch with the kitchen workers, who knew all sorts of interesting gossip, including a few outrageous stories about Lord Blake's current favourite, which made Kerr smile. 

"Back to the harem, now?" Ali asked, in a not-very hopeful tone as Kerr gave their plates to the scullery boys, with his thanks.

"Oh, but what about the people who built the palace and keep it in good repair? Can't we see some of them at work?" Kerr was enjoying his day out too much to cut it short.

Ali sighed again. "As you wish."

They went into the 'working' areas of the palace, which were plain by comparison to the harem, but still far finer than the headman's house in Kerr's village. In a small, well-lit room Ali pointed to a bemused elder bent over a desk with quill in hand. His beard was streaked with ink and he wore gold-framed spectacles."This man is the palace architect," Ali said.

"Oh." Kerr went close to look at what the man was drawing. "Hello. I'm Kerr. I've never seen anyone plan a building. We just piled up stones from the field, mostly, and got the neighbors to help put on a thatch roof."

The old man blinked. He looked at Kerr's stained, baggy linens, and then at Ali's rich robes. Ali pointed at Kerr and made some sort of gesture that Kerr didn't understand but it seemed to have meaning for the architect. "Well, there's something to be said for that method, too, I suppose. Here, I am making plans for a new gazebo to be put in the garden. Tell me what you think?"

"What's a gazebo?" Kerr looked at the graceful lines on the parchment and tried to see how that could become a real thing.

"What's a gazebo?" The old man blinked again. "It's an open, or latticework, structure, roofed for shade, made to provide a comfortable and attractive place from which to admire the view."

Kerr tilted his head and studied the plan. "Oh. It would be good for the cows, to let them in out of the sun, I suppose. The flies do bother them a lot during the summer."

Ali coughed. The old man laughed. "I hadn't thought of that! I should make larger gazebos, then. This one would only hold a few cattle. See, this gives you the scale."

"Oh, yes I see now! What else do you make, sir?"

The old man pulled out more drawings and explained about architecture, and design, and proportions, and materials. When he talked about the gigantic cisterns on the roof that collect rainwater for the baths (the wells being reserved for drinking and cooking, and filling the fountains in the garden) Kerr was fascinated by the idea of ponds on top of a building.

He glanced at Ali. 

"No," Ali said firmly. "Lord Blake would be very angry with me if you fell off the roof. It is time we returned to the harem."

Kerr said a polite goodbye and thank you to the architect, but he sighed repeatedly as Ali led him back to the harem, where the most excitement to be had would be playing at dice without money to gamble.

After several minutes of sighing and Kerr shuffling his feet on the tiles to make them squeak, Ali said, "If you will behave yourself, I will take you somewhere special, where almost no one ever goes."

Kerr brightened at once. "Oh, yes! Please! Where are we going?"

"To the eunuchs' private quarters, traditionally not even Lord Blake may enter unless he has been invited."

Kerr nodded and felt honoured. "I promise, I'll be very good."

 

Ali spoke to a tall man who stood outside a pair of lattice screens carved with a riot of twining flowered vines before Kerr was allowed to enter. The eunuchs' quarters were much like the harem, but Kerr thought it was more tasteful, with the colors and decorations more subdued. And there were books, such books! And beautifully inlaid game tables for backgammon and chess, and probably many others. He couldn't tell which were simply pretty designs.

The eunuchs taught Kerr how to play chess, and let him use their private baths, and even lent him several books of geography and mathematics to take back to the harem with him. He was quite content when he returned to his own little corner of cushions. It had been a good day, and soon Lord Blake would call for him again, and he could tell him all the things he'd done. Or at least a few of them.


	9. Harem-ony

Ali had come to the harem for Kerr, and brought another set of clothes for him. It was all blue and silver, with tiny dark blue and clear crystal gem-stones affixed to the vest in diamond patterns. "Doesn't anyone in the palace wear the same suit of clothes more than once?"

Ali laughed. "Assuredly we do, little master, but we must keep up appearances by not wearing our finery to rags. You should see the laundry rooms! Every garment is inspected, and judged whether it is fit for reuse, or must be replaced. The apprentice tailors do what small repairs are acceptable, and from the discards, they remove and set aside any gems for resorting by the jewelers to reuse. It's quite a sight, when they are at work." His remarks about the laundry-rooms kept Kerr interested until they arrived at Lord Blake's rooms, and Ali announced them. 

Lord Blake smiled and nodded to Ali, who bowed and departed. Blake opened his arms. Kerr grinned and ran to Lord Blake. "Oh, my Lord, I'm glad to see you." He hugged him tightly. 

"And I'm glad to see you." Lord Blake laughed and returned the hug. "Oh, you feel so good. My beautiful, beautiful boy."

"You look tired, my Lord. Did you have a difficult day?"

"There were a few problems that needed my attention." Lord Blake rubbed Kerr's back. "But now that you're here, I don't have to worry about any of that. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm not hungry, my Lord. Ali and I were in the kitchens." Kerr grinned. "I don't think anyone could be hungry after being in your kitchens, my Lord. But I would like a little wine, please."

Lord Blake kissed Kerr on the forehead, then released him. He poured Kerr a little wine and handed him the goblet. "What were you and Ali doing in the kitchens?"

"Thank you, my Lord." Kerr took a sip of wine. "Oh, I wanted to see what it was like. Nathum, the chief cook, is very skilled, my Lord. He makes pastries that look just like little ships, with spun sugar rigging!" He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "And wonderful roast meat. He let me help, so when the roast ox comes to the table tonight, you'll know that I basted it." 

Lord Blake laughed. "That will make the meal even more enjoyable." He settled back on a well padded chair. "I'm glad you had a pleasant day. I like to see you happy."

Kerr went over to the chair behind Lord Blake, and put his hands on Lord Blake's neck. "It was a lovely day. Ali even took me to the eunuch's quarters, and one of them showed me how to do this." He started rubbing Lord Blake's neck, kneading with his fingers and pressing down with his palms. "He said you would like it. Was he right, my Lord?"

Blake closed his eyes and let out a little gasp of pleasure. "Yes, that's nice." He moaned quietly. "You have very good hands."

"Thank you, my Lord." Pleased by the praise, Kerr rubbed Lord Blake's shoulders and neck, pausing every few strokes to lift his Lord's curly mane and kiss his neck. 

"Perhaps tomorrow I could spare some time and accompany you on your explorations? Would you mind?"

Kerr laughed with delight. "Oh, that would be wonderful, Lord. If you would not be bored. I was hoping to see the laundry rooms, and the cheese-pressing rooms, and Ali said there is a man who blows glass! Your palace is full of marvels, my Lord."

"So it would seem." Lord Blake looked up at Kerr and smiled. "Should I disguise myself?" 

"Disguise?" Kerr wondered what Lord Blake meant by that. Why would he need to hide from his own people? "Oh, well, I shouldn't wear anything really nice. All the most interesting places are dirty." He smiled. "Like the stables." He continued rubbing Lord Blake's neck and shoulders, but began to extend it now by leaning forward over the back of the chair to rub his collarbones and chest, in slow circles.

Lord Blake chuckled. "Did the eunuchs show you this as well?" He took Kerr's hands in his and kissed the palms. 

Kerr laughed and leaned further forward over the chair so he could kiss Lord Blake's cheek. "No, I thought of that all by myself."

"What a brilliant boy." Lord Blake rubbed his cheek against Kerr's knuckles. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord. I like games." He came around and knelt in front of Lord Blake's chair. "What would you like to play?"

Lord Blake caressed Kerr's hair and face "The game I want to play is called 'Endurance.' It's a very special game, I made it up myself. The first thing you have to do is take off all your clothes and stand in the middle of the room."

"Yes, my Lord." Kerr got up and stripped quickly, before going to the middle of the room, to stand on the central flower in the medallion in the middle of the thick carpet and turned to face Lord Blake, expectantly. 

"You're such a good boy." Lord Blake stood and went to his wardrobe. He pulled out a thick, blue scarf, shining like the clearest water. He walked over to Kerr. "I like playing all sorts of games with my boys, but this is very important, and I don't want you to forget this. If at any time I do something that hurts too much, or that makes you afraid or uncomfortable, you must tell me. Tell me and I'll stop. And don't worry that I'll be angry or upset, I play these games because they're fun for the both of us. All right?"

"Yes, my Lord." Kerr nodded. "I understand. I'll tell you if I don't like it." 

Lord Blake folded the silk scarf and tied it around Kerr's eyes. He tugged at it until the folds fit smoothly around. Kerr could see a little light at the bottom, if he looked along his nose, but nothing else. Lord Blake said in a low, deep voice. "I'm looking at you. You're beautiful. Your smooth skin, it looks so soft. It is soft. I know, I've touched it before. I've touched your chest and back and thighs... your bottom. I've had those lovely, long legs wrapped around me." 

Kerr was breathing faster now. He lifted his head and smiled, feeling his cock stiffen as his Lord's rich voice poured over him. "Oh, yes, my Lord." 

"Yes. It's a pity I had to cover those beautiful eyes. But that just means I can concentrate on other things. The silken strands of your hair, your petal soft lips. I love slipping my tongue between those lips-- you taste like honey. I could drink you all day." Kerr heard Lord Blake move, and suddenly his voice was a whisper in Kerr's ear. "Do you know what I think about when I look at your lips? I think about how talented they are, surrounding my cock as you suck me."

Kerr's mouth opened, and he licked his lips. "You tasted so good, my Lord. Felt so good... between my lips, against my tongue." His hands twitched, as did his cock. "Holding your cock... oh, my Lord..."

"I know, it felt... intimate. You were holding the most vulnerable part of me in your mouth." 

Kerr heard the soft shuffle of Lord Blake's feet in the carpet, and then felt a touch at the back of his neck, a finger, surely that was a finger, that slowly traced a line down his spine, stopping at the small of his back. "Oh!" Kerr jerked forward half a step in surprise, then recovered, pressed back and spread his legs slightly. His cock was weeping now, and he balled his fists to keep from touching himself. "I love your cock. It's so beautiful, my Lord. So big and powerful..." He clenched and unclenched his buttocks. 

This time the carpet gave no warning, but Lord Blake must have moved in front of him again, as the edge of something, fingernail? rhythmically flicked at Kerr's nipple. "And did it make you feel powerful having it inside of your body?" Lord Blake commented in a matter-of-fact voice, "You're dripping on my carpet."

Kerr gasped and shivered. "I'm dripping on your carpet because I'm thinking of... of riding your big cock..." He gasped again as the sharp sensation was repeated on his other nipple "... like riding the proudest stallion in your stables, my Lord. So strong... he could carry me all day long." Hands, those were definitely Lord Blake's hands, splayed against Kerr's chest. 

"Do you think of that a lot? Do spend all day thinking about my cock up your bottom, filling you up, making you moan and thrash and cry out?" Lord Blake began to rub Kerr's chest and stomach. "Do you think about riding me until you come-- again, and again, and again?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr said fervently. "And I think of looking down at you, and seeing how happy you are." He reached out blindly and touched Lord Blake between the legs, just brushing his cock. "Seeing how happy this is to be inside of me." He was distracting himself from his own body fairly well. His cock was straight up and quivering, but he was paying little attention to it, thinking instead how his bottom felt when it was full of Lord Blake, and how empty it was now. The cock, and everything attached to it, retreated from Kerr's reach.

Lord Blake laughed softly. "Oh, you're very good at this game." There was a pause and then he asked, "Have you ever thought about me riding you?"

"Oh." Kerr's cock beat against his belly while he considered the question. He had thought... well, it just made sense that they did it the way they had. Because Lord Blake was the sultan. "No, my Lord, I hadn't. Do you like it, too?"

A whisper came into his ear, "I love it. I'm imagining it now. You inside of me, filling me, bringing me pleasure. Loving me with your cock. I'd be perfect for you. Hot and tight." He nuzzled Kerr's ear, moaning softly. 

"Ooh... oh... my Lord..." Kerr was quivering now, every muscle tense. He shook his head. "Please, my Lord... touch me." He arched his buttocks back against Lord Blake's groin. "I need you now."

Arms wrapped around Kerr's waist and pulled him tight against Lord Blake's body. "How? You have to tell me how you want be touched."

"I want..." Kerr was gasping, but he had to speak. "I want your hands on me... on my cock, and your cock up my bottom... oh, my Lord, I'll put my cock up your bottom as much as you like, but I can't wait!" He squirmed and tried to push himself onto Lord Blake. He felt fingers between his buttocks, nudging his opening. Then a hand wrapped around Kerr's cock, tugging and squeezing. 

"Come for me, Kerr. Show me how beautiful you are when you come." Kerr whimpered and gave up the fight against his own body when his Lord gave him the command. He shrieked something one of his brothers once said when the black cow stepped on his foot and lunged back against Lord Blake's fingers, feeling his cock spurt hot splashes over the hand that gripped him. He stood, leaning against Lord Blake, melted like candle wax. 

Lord Blake released his cock and slipped the fingers from his body. He wrapped his arms around Kerr and kissed his neck and shoulder. "I knew you'd do well in this game. Oh, you made me so proud." 

Kerr smiled, fumbling a moment before he put his hands on his Lord's arms around him. "Oh, I do?" He gave a happy sigh. "It's a hard game, my Lord." He giggled. "But you won, so you must have a prize. What would you like, my Lord?"

"I already have my prize. I have you in my arms. No, actually, you might take off that blindfold. Then we could move to the bed where I can touch you and kiss you and make you hard again. And after I've done that, you could fuck me."

"Oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr put his hands up and tugged at the blindfold, blinking as it came off. He was a little surprised that his Lord used the same word his brothers did when talking about village girls, as he'd expected there would be a fancy court word for it. He smiled at Lord Blake. 

Lord Blake smiled. "Lay on the bed while I undress and get what we'll need."


	10. Dis-haremony

Kerr went over to the bed and laid down, wriggling in the soft feather mattress, before turning over onto his belly, chin propped on his elbows so he could comfortably watch Lord Blake undress. 

Lord Blake took the container of lubricant from the bedside table and laid it in front of Kerr. Then he stepped back and took off his vest. He very slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide from his shoulders, down his arms to fall to the floor. He grinned at Kerr and loosened the ties on his trousers. "It's a good thing I'm not wearing my boots. It could get awkward." He dropped his trousers and stepped out of them. "Does my boy approve?"

"Oh...oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr hungrily eyed his Lord's body, from the riotous curls atop his head to the powerfully muscled thighs, with pauses to admire the broad flex of pectoral muscles as Lord Blake moved, but always returning to the large cock bobbing between his Lord's legs. He sighed happily as Lord Blake moved towards the bed. 

Lord Blake laid next to Kerr and cupped his cheek. He stroked Kerr's lips with his thumb. "You're very good for my ego. May I kiss you?"

"Always, my Lord." Kerr smiled and held out his arms. 

Lord Blake leaned into Kerr's embrace, brushing their lips together. "You are so sweet." He pressed his body against Kerr's. 

Kerr wrapped his arms tight around Lord Blake, and knelt up to kiss and lick his Lord's mouth and rub his cheek against the rasp of Lord Blake's chin. "Your kisses are like wine, my Lord."

"You're not going to hiccup, are you?" Lord Blake grinned.

Kerr giggled and kissed Lord Blake again. "I think I need a goblet full of kisses first." 

"You may have as many kisses as you'd like." Lord Blake looked into Kerr's eyes. "When we are alone together, I am completely yours."

Eyes shining, Kerr pushed Lord Blake back on the bed, laid atop him and kissed him deeply. "My Lord. ... when we are together."

"Yes." Lord Blake pulled Kerr down for another kiss. He nibbled on Kerr's bottom lip, then soothed it with his tongue. "You taste good." He ran a hand down Kerr's back and cupped his arse. "You feel good. I want you."

"You have me, my Lord." Kerr circled his bottom against Lord Blake's hand. "How do you want me?" He breathed the words warmly against Lord Blake's throat. 

"Once you've risen to the occasion, I want you inside of me. Would you fuck me, Kerr?"

At Lord Blake's words Kerr's cock moved between them. Kerr brought Lord Blake's hand down to touch it, pressing the hand firmly against himself. "Yes," he said simply. Blake smiled, and gazing into his eyes, as he took hold of Kerr's cock, using firm strokes to bring him to hardness. Kerr kept watching Lord Blake's face, breathing faster as his cock grew. Finally he gasped and put a hand down to stop Lord Blake. "I think... I'm ready, my Lord...to.. to fuck you..." His cock leaped at the image in his mind, of him giving pleasure in that way to his Lord. 

Lord Blake nodded and released his cock. "You'll have to get me ready with your fingers. How do you want me? On my back or on my stomach?"

"On your back, my Lord, please." Kerr stroked the side of Lord Blake's face. "I like to see you." He got the ointment the physician had given him, coming back to sit up with his cock standing stiff in front of him. "I want to see how happy I can make you."

"Kerr, when I'm with you, I'm the happiest man in the world." Lord Blake shifted, placing a pillow underneath his hips, and spread his legs. 

"And you make me very, very, happy, my Lord." Kerr got between Lord Blake's legs, and smiled at a memory. "I said I wanted to kiss you everywhere, my Lord." He ducked his head down and spread Lord Blake's buttocks so that he could kiss his hole. Lord Blake moaned and Kerr smiled again, and licked and kissed him, lapping with his tongue until Lord Blake was wet and groaning, legs trembling to either side of his head. 

Lord Blake moaned and gripped at the sheets. "I love you. I do love you."

Kerr whispered, "I love you, my Lord, with all my heart...." He stuck his tongue into Lord Blake and lapped gently inside, lips kissing as he worshiped his Lord. 

"Please, oh please! Kerr... Kerr!" Lord Blake cried out, body tensing, trembling and sweaty, his cock tapping against his belly. 

Kerr hastily pulled his tongue out and backed up, grabbing for the pot of ointment. "Yes, my Lord. Yes, love..." He plunged his fingers into the pot and covered his cock with ointment. "Only a little longer, my Lord." He put a finger to his Lord's hole and it slipped in easily. He rubbed the ointment around while Lord Blake moaned and tossed his head. A second finger followed, sliding in beside the first with hardly a pause. Kerr felt a bump inside and wondered what it was... Lord Blake let out a shout, body arching onto Kerr's fingers. Kerr was alarmed for a moment, thinking he had hurt his Lord, but Lord Blake pushed back onto his fingers, and he remembered how it felt to want so very badly that it hurt and felt wonderful, all at the same time. He rubbed his Lord a few more strokes. "Are you ready for me, my Lord?" His cock was full to bursting and he held it carefully, telling himself to wait. "Can I fuck you now, my Lord?"

"Oh, yes." Lord Blake moaned. "Fuck me. Fuck me now. I'll go insane if you don't. Do it hard." He opened his eyes and looked at Kerr. "Fuck me hard."

Taking his Lord at his word, Kerr aimed his cock and pushed, a little timidly at first, but the moment the head of his cock was enclosed, his hips drove forward. His eyes opened wide in astonishment as he ground against his Lord's buttocks. "You feel... so good." He gasped, "... my... Lord!" He clutched at Lord Blake's legs, closed his eyes and shoved in hard. His cock was held in a tight, warm grip, it felt like... like nothing he had ever imagined. Lord Blake moaned and moved under him and Kerr kept pounding into his Lord's hole. He suddenly remembered the bump and tried to angle to press his cock against it. He could tell when he found it by the way Lord Blake's whole body jerked and tightened around him. Kerr cried out as his cock was suddenly squeezed so hard, so perfectly wonderfully tightly that his whole body wanted to pour out through it. His eyes flew open and he saw his Lord come, face twisted in pleasure so strong it made Kerr's heart ache to see it. The moment the grip relaxed on him, he pulled free and crawled up to lay beside his Lord and plant kisses all over his Lord's panting face. "My Lord, oh, my Lord..." Kerr tasted the salt of tears, and licked them away. "It's all right, my Lord." He had been so overcome before that he'd cried so he knew how that felt. 

"Damn you," Lord Blake growled hoarsely. He grabbed Kerr by the hair and kissed him almost painfully hard. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!"

Kerr was terribly confused, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around his Lord and clinging hotly to him, bodies sticking together. "Did I hurt you, my Lord?"

"No. No, I did this to myself." Lord Blake said in a quieter voice. He gave Kerr a weak smile. "You were wonderful, my Kerr. I can honestly say that you make-- made me feel like I have never felt before."

It didn't sound as if he was pleased by it, though. Kerr was still unsure, so he cuddled close and stroked Lord Blake's face. "I only want you to be happy, my Lord. You make me so happy. "

"I know. And you do," Lord Blake said shortly. He frowned. "You make me very happy." He closed his eyes and buried his face in Kerr's hair. 

Kerr was even more puzzled. "Is that wrong, my Lord?" Could a person be so happy it makes them unhappy?

"You ask too many questions."

"Oh." Kerr said softly, "I'm sorry, my Lord." He looked at his Lord sadly. He'd done something wrong. He wished he knew what it had been.

Lord Blake rolled over so that Kerr was underneath him and began to suck and lick at Kerr's mouth. Kerr opened his mouth and let his Lord do as he wished. It didn't feel like lovemaking now, and he was even more confused. After a moment Lord Blake sighed and rolled away. "Perhaps we should sleep."

"As my Lord wishes." Kerr pulled some of the covers over himself and curled up. 

In a gentler voice than before, Lord Blake asked, "Do you want to go back to the harem?"

"No, my Lord." He didn't know what had happened, but suspected he might never be called back again. He had obviously failed in some way.

"All right."

Kerr lay very still, trying to tell himself that when they woke, everything would be all right. Lord Blake would forgive him and explain what he'd done wrong, and Kerr would never, ever do whatever it was again. Yes, it would be all right. Eventually, he fell asleep.


	11. Further Dis-haremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is from Lord Blake's Point of View, and takes place simultaneously with Kerr's Point of View in the chapter to follow it.)

Lord Blake didn't sleep very well, so it was easy for him to quietly leave, no, of course he didn't sneak out of his own bedroom, before Kerr woke. Ali met him at the door and was too polite to inquire why Lord Blake was leaving his quarters before dawn, turban askew and slippers in hand. He said nothing, but simply reached out to redo the fastenings of Lord Blake's robe, smoothing the gilt frogging before stepping back.

Quietly Lord Blake said, "Take the boy back to the harem as soon as he wakes."

Ali's eyes widened slightly, but he was silent as he bowed in acquiescence. Lord Blake didn't like to imagine he saw sympathy, but Ali was clever, and he'd been at Blake's side for many years. He may have guessed what had happened, but Ali had kept larger secrets for Blake; he would say nothing to anyone. Not even to the boy.

 

The next few days went by quickly, as Lord Blake kept himself busy with ratifying treaties with several small and distant lands, with meetings with his generals to discuss the state of readiness of the army- peacetime didn't mean they should be lax-, discussions with his councillors before updating trade agreements, inspecting the guest suites to be prepared in the event that royal emissaries might unexpectedly visit, listening to the seneschal's household accounts for the palace despite her ill-disguised surprise that he should attend personally to the matter- he may have offended her- possibly he should give her a new robe of office, approving the sketches for new murals in the main hall. Oh, there were so many important duties he couldn't neglect. 

In his free hours, which were more than he'd anticipated as sleep continued to prove elusive, he bedded as many of his boys as he could-- any boy, as long as it was not Kerr. 

He enjoyed his boys, he always had, but he could feel the emptiness inside of him. The emptiness that ached for Kerr. He silenced it, at least for a while, with Dalen, a beautiful boy from the east, wild and fierce. After a few hours with Dalen, he was exhausted, bruised, and needed to visit the physican, Klein, in order to have the scratches on his back attended. He fancied Klein looked at him oddly, but then, lack of sleep was playing tricks on his mind. He kept imagining people were whispering around corners, only to be blamelessly at their duties once he came into view. Why would people be talking about him? He'd done nothing unusual. Sometimes a boy caught his fancy for a while. It never lasted. He'd never wanted it to last. So he'd said, 'forever', that was only pillow talk. Anyone, even an innocent, would realize Blake couldn't promise forever. There were plenty of boys, willing and talented, in his harem. One was as good as another, wasn't he?

But it wasn't enough. More days passed and still he missed the warm, pliant body of his farmboy. Lord Blake was angry with himself, that he should let a boy get under his skin after only three days. Three days and he still yearned for the taste of Kerr's mouth and skin, to hear his soft laughter, to see the happiness in his eyes. Nothing pleased him, his food tasted of ashes, his bed was either too hot or too cold, and the boys' embraces felt too experienced, too knowing.

With a curse, he stormed out of his room. "Ali, have Aswad prepared and alert my personal guard. I will be visiting the market today." That would be good. It would be different. He just needed a change of scene.

 

Aswad was full of energy, and Blake let the stallion run for a while, before pulling him back to a pace the guards' horses could match. They reached the gates of the market and he dismounted, giving Aswad an absent-minded pat on the neck as the head of his guard gave orders for one of them to tether the horses and watch them while the rest accompanied their Lord on foot.

Normally, going to market made him feel better. To get away from the palace, away from the responsibility, the formality. There was something invigorating about being among his people, feeling their energy. Only, not this time. No matter how hard he fought it, his thoughts returned to Kerr. He knew that his boy would love it here, the people, the excitement, the new and unusual sights. He found himself searching out things he thought Kerr might like to have, little games, a beautiful deck of cards, exotic birds that spoke in foreign languages. He even bought a box of sweets and a few dozen sticks of peppermint candy. After all, it wasn't the boy's fault. He could have Ali give Kerr the mementos and explain... well... make up something. The boy wasn't sophisticated, Ali would be able to...

He realized that his effort at distraction was hopeless and turned to tell the guard to retrieve his horse when slanting sunlight entered one of the larger jeweler's tents and caught his eyes in a bright, cheerful glitter. Intrigued, he stepped closer to find the source of the color. It was a bracelet made of fine silver and the bluest sapphires he had ever seen. He touched it gently, remembering how lovely Kerr looked in silver and blue. 

"A fine piece, Lord Blake," the merchant said. "Guaranteed unique. You'll find no other like it anywhere."

"Unique." Lord Blake held the bracelet in his hand and realized he had been an idiot. He had allowed the past to rob him of the future. He reached into his money pouch and poured gold on the merchant's table. "It's mine."

"Yes, my Lord!" The merchant began counting out the money even as Blake turned aside. "Wait, Lord! This is too much, let me give you..."

Without looking back, Blake said, "It was worth it, to me. Guard! My horse!" He rushed back to the palace, letting Aswad stretch his legs freely. He didn't care that he left his guards behind.


	12. Further Dis-haremony (Kerr's side)

Kerr woke up, alone and cold. He put on the blue and silver clothes and went to the door of the suite to look out. "Good morning, Ali," he said when he saw the eunuch sitting at a small table, reading a book.

"Good morning," Ali replied. He looked sad and sympathetic, and he didn't call Kerr 'little master'. "I will take you back to the harem now, if you're ready?"

Kerr nodded and put on a smile. He didn't want Ali feeling sorry for him.

 

Breakfast was laid out in the harem, but his throat was dry and he wasn't very hungry. There wasn't any sausage, anyway, just the unfamiliar fruits and breads and juices that reminded him of sharing the taste with Lord Blake. He took a roll, the plainest on the platter, and nibbled at it while he studied the mathematics book the eunuchs had lent him, glad to have something to occupy his mind.

A little while after breakfast, Mozzar, one of the eunuchs he'd played chess with, came to the harem. Kerr looked up hopefully. Had be been forgiven? Mozzar said, "Ali sent me, that I may escort you today. He said you'd asked to see the laundry rooms, the cheese-pressing rooms, and the glass-blowers' studio."

Kerr nodded, and changed into the plain clothes he'd saved from the day before. He didn't want to ruin the blue and silver suit. Mozzar took the suit with them, and left it at the laundry room, which was as full of color and activity as Ali had said, but Kerr was distracted and kept looking up, hoping that Lord Blake would come.

Mozzar took him around to all the places, and explained what was being done even though Kerr asked no questions. He reminded himself that Lord Blake had only said he _might_ come. If he could spare the time. 

He never did. 

 

The next day was much the same, except that Kerr's hopes were less. Lord Blake was a very busy man, but still Kerr thought he would have found time to send Ali with a message. If he had wanted to.

When Pindar, a slender, golden-haired, pale-skinned, youth, was chosen to go to Lord Blake, Kerr said nothing. Rama said, "Today isn't a day for black hair and dark skin." He laughed. "I suppose you used up our share for a while," he added, teasing Kerr.

Kerr shrugged and turned a page in his second book. This one was about geography. He wondered what it would be like to be able to go anywhere you please. "I was favorite for three days. That's more than a farm boy should expect."

Rama crouched next to him, accompanied by a jingle from his rings. He tapped Kerr's bare arm below the plain linen tunic. "You haven't been given any jewels or rich presents. You didn't even get to keep the good clothes."

"I told Lord Blake I didn't want them," Kerr lied. "I'm not used to fancy things. They make me uncomfortable." He could tell Rama didn't believe him, but the boy had a kind heart and just patted Kerr's arm again before he went off to dice with his friends.

Kerr was glad when Mozzar came a few minutes later. "Did Ali send you?" Kerr asked, not quite willing to risk asking if there was a message for him from Lord Blake.

"Ali didn't say I _couldn't_ come." He looked at Kerr with sympathy. "Do you wish to stay in the harem today?"

"No. No, thank you, Mozzar. Could we see the kennels?" Kerr's clothes were a little dusty, but dogs wouldn't care any more than he did.

"Of course."

 

The dogs were huge, rough-coated hounds, but very gentle with him, and he comforted himself by spending the day helping to take care of them. When he returned to the harem, he tugged on Mozzar's sleeve. "Thank you, Mozzar. Please... unless Lord Blake says I may no longer go out, would you come tomorrow?"

"Of course, little one." Mozzar patted Kerr on the back.

 

The next morning he went to the garden, and the head gardener put him to work, helping to plant a new rose bed. Digging and sweating made Kerr feel better, but late in the afternoon, he saw Lord Blake walking in the garden, looking like a storm cloud. Lord Blake didn't see him, and Kerr was very glad of that. He didn't know what had happened, or why, but he didn't want to remember Lord Blake angry, or sad. 

That night, he curled up in his nest of pillows against the far wall of the harem, and tried to memorize the three perfect days he'd had. He may have cried a little, late at night, with a pillow to muffle the noise.

 

The next day, Kerr couldn't think of anyplace he wanted to be... except where he knew he couldn't be... and so he wandered at random through the palace, barely noticing the busy people, or the beautiful objects all around him. "We will go to the kitchens next," Mozzar said. He frowned at Kerr. "Nahum asked about you."

But Lord Blake hadn't. "That was nice of Nahum." Kerr tried, he really did, but he could only eat one bite out of the meat-stuffed roll the cook gave him. He put it in his pocket when no one was looking. After they left the kitchen he found a broad marble staircase, and sat, not thinking about anything, with Mozzar sitting several steps further up, his drawn scimitar across his knees and a scowl on his broad face. They were both silent.

Kerr looked down when he felt something nudge his side. A sleek little dog was eating Kerr's roll, delicately stealing it from his pocket. He laughed. "Oh, you're a handsome fellow." He petted the dog's silky ears. "I'm sorry I don't have more for you." He looked at the dog, which gave him a quizzical look in return. "Would you like to play?" Kerr picked up the little dog, cuddling it to his chest. "Would you like to go out in the garden?" The dog squirmed around and licked Kerr's face. "May I?" Kerr asked Mozzar.

"Of course." Mozzar smiled and followed them, to sit on a marble bench in the shade of a peach tree.

Kerr almost forgot his unhappiness for an hour, tossing sticks for the dog and tussling with it in the grass, before the dog heard a distant whistle, pricked up his ears and left to go to his true owner. Kerr sighed. "It's late. I suppose I should go back to the harem."

Mozzar rose to his feet. "If I can, I will come for you tomorrow morning. That dog is a biscuit-eating scamp. Now that you've shown him kindness, he'll probably find you again."

"I hope so." 

 

Mozzar did come the next day, and Nahum was led to believe that one of his best meat rolls was for Kerr. Kerr did eat a little of it, but he gave most of it to the dog. The gardens suited his mood, and his clothing, and the dog's meat-roll purchased loyalty seemed a bargain. When he wasn't playing with the dog, he was helping the gardener or the stablemaster, comforting himself with the familiarity of dirt under his nails and the ache in his muscles from honest hard work. The days went on in their sameness. He didn't cry at night any longer. Boys cry. And he wasn't a boy. Not any more.


	13. Imperfect Haremony

Kerr was out in the gardens, playing with the dog, still wearing the same filthy clothes he used every day now. Mozzar was telling him about a book on astronomy that he was writing when he went silent and stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on. Kerr looked up to see Ali. Ali was smiling. "Lord Blake has summoned you," he told Kerr. "I am to take you to his chambers."

Kerr patted the dog, and dropped the stick he'd been throwing for it. He washed his hands and face in the nearest fountain. "I'm ready." 

Ali gave him a horrified look. "You cannot go to Lord Blake looking like that. You must bathe and change into proper garments."

"Had Lord Blake said I was to bathe? Did he send other clothes for me?" Kerr had seen that Ali's hands were empty. Lord Blake had remembered Kerr after a week, but a bath and bright clothes wouldn't make Kerr new and amusing. Wouldn't make up for whatever he'd done wrong.

"Well, no, but I'm sure he would have, if..."

Kerr shrugged. "We shouldn't make Lord Blake wait." He began walking towards the palace, with the little dog at his heels. 

Mozzar said, awkwardly, "Shall I return to my duties in the harem, Ali?"

"Yes, you may as well." Ali caught up with Kerr, and tried to brush some of the dirt and leaves from his hair. He muttered, "This is a disgrace, but you may be right. Lord Blake's moods have been so... well... maybe it is better simply to obey. Who are we to judge his wishes?"

Kerr nodded. Lord Blake was a great man. Kerr had been foolish to think that he mattered. He wouldn't pretend he understood, it was too much for him. He'd just do as he was told. When they reached Lord Blake's chambers, Ali stopped to announce them before opening the door. The dog pressed against Kerr's leg for a moment, and then ran off, claws ticking on marble. Kerr was sorry it had gone, but it wasn't as if it was his. You can't lose what was never really yours even if it seemed for a while that you might keep it. Even if someone told you it was forever. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, but he wasn't afraid. He didn't care. He was fine. He was strong.

Lord Blake was standing on his magnificent carpet, holding a golden goblet in one hand. He looked right at Kerr, and didn't seem surprised by Kerr's appearance. Maybe he'd had reports of the dirty little harem boy bothering people. He made a gesture with his free hand, and Kerr felt Ali push him two steps forward, into the room, before he heard Ali walk out of the chamber and shut the doors behind Kerr. "Would you like some wine?" Lord Blake asked.

"No, thank you, my Lord." Kerr waited patiently to see what would be required of him. 

Lord Blake nodded and took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. I'm not used to apologizing, so you'll have to bear with me. I'm sorry, Kerr. My behaviour the last few days must have been very confusing for you. But I need you to know why I acted the way I did. Will you listen?"

Kerr sank to his knees and shook his head. "My Lord should not explain anything to me. It isn't... isn't fitting that he should explain himself to me. I am here at his bidding, to do whatever my Lord pleases. Only give me my commands, my Lord." 

"I suppose I deserve that." Lord Blake gave a sad sounding laugh and then he knelt inelegantly on the floor, right before Kerr. "Regardless of what I should or not do, I'm going to explain. I love all my boys, every single one. I care for them, make sure that no harm comes to them, and when it's time to send them away, I find them a position so that they can care for themselves. I love my boys, but I am very careful not to fall in love with them. Do you understand the difference?"

Kerr stared at the carpet, trying to count the number of threads in an inch, and wondering how many people worked so hard for something Lord Blake stepped on every day and never noticed. He was trying not to listen. It sounded like he was being sent away, but it also sounded like Lord Blake didn't usually send boys away so soon. Kerr wondered what he had done that was so terrible.

Lord Blake touched Kerr's cheek. "Look at me. Please, Kerr, just look at me and listen. Listen and if you don't ever want to see me again, I'll arrange it." 

Since it was an order, Kerr looked at Lord Blake. "It doesn't matter what I want, my Lord." Kerr knew he was doing this all wrong, but he didn't have the heart to try to guess what Lord Blake wanted from him. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this game, my Lord." 

"This is not a game! Do you know why I never fall in love with any of my boys? Because they leave. They grow up and they leave. All those boys think that they love me, but they don't. They don't love me. They'll grow up and find wives and lovers and realize that what they felt for me was a childhood fancy. And that's the way it's supposed to be. When they leave, I'm sad and they're sad, but in the end, neither of us have broken hearts."

"Oh." Kerr looked down again. So that was what he had done wrong. He wasn't supposed to really love Lord Blake. He had been too stupid to realize what all the other boys knew without anyone telling them. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I never meant to hurt you." 

"You'll grow up, Kerr. You'll grow up and realize that you never loved me. But I've already grown up. And when you leave, I'll have to learn to live with a broken heart."

Kerr didn't try to feel sorry for Lord Blake. He didn't feel much of anything. He offered the only advice he had, "Go out in the garden and work until your hands bleed, my Lord." He looked incuriously at his own swollen hands. The roses had smelled sweet, but been unkind. "It doesn't help much, but usually you can sleep." He looked up at Lord Blake steadily. "I'm not a boy any more, my Lord. I still love you, but that doesn't matter, either. Because I'm not what you loved any more."

"Oh, but you are." Lord Blake smiled sadly. "There are shadows in your eyes, but those could be banished. I have a friend, a scholar. He lives about a two days' ride from here. I usually send him those boys who would prefer not to be in my harem. He is a good man, an intelligent man. He'll take you in, if you'd like." He got to his feet and went over to the bed, taking some parcels from it and laying them in front of Kerr. "Think of them as remembrances."

Kerr looked bleakly through the things on the carpet without really seeing them. "If anything I want matters, then please, Lord, let me stay in the palace. I don't belong in the harem, I know, but the gardener said he'd take me as an apprentice. Or I could work in the kitchen, or the stables, my Lord." After a while people would forget he'd been a harem boy. He could be useful and perhaps still see Lord Blake in passing. It wouldn't be as good as being his tailor, but it would be better than exile.

Lord Blake whispered, "And so I am punished for taking your innocence." He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Yes, all right."

Kerr felt he needed to explain. "I'm not punishing you, my Lord, but you only love boys." He got up and went over to Lord Blake. "If you could love a man, I would stay with you forever." 

"Oh, but you are punishing me, Kerr. If it's one thing that boys and men have in common, it's their ability to be cruel." He smiled, a false smile. "Even me." He looked up. "If I could love you forever, don't you think I would? Even I have rules I must live by."

"I never expected forever, my Lord. If you had sent me back to the harem with a kind word and called another boy to your bed, I would have understood. If you had told me I had done something wrong, I would have tried harder. But my Lord..." Kerr had to look away before he could continue, "how can you call me cruel? I know that now that I am not the innocent boy you loved, you do not want me. But it was not my doing, my Lord." Tears started forming, but he ignored them. "I do not know why you wanted to make me into something you could not love, my Lord, but you cannot make me into something that does not love you." 

"What do you think would happen if I took you for my lover? What do you imagine our future would be?"

If. Kerr wouldn't say that word gave him hope, but Lord Blake had already taken more time in talking to him than he'd expected. From things Mozzar had said, Kerr gathered that Lord Blake never spent time on a decision already made. So maybe Lord Blake had not quite decided he was done with Kerr. He knelt and laid his head against Lord Blake's thigh. "I do not know if it would be good for you, my Lord." He paused, and then added, "But you could always send me away if I displease you, my Lord. I promise I would always come back when you want me, even if only for an hour." 

Lord Blake stroked Kerr's hair. "You didn't answer my questions. Answer my questions."

"I will answer you, my Lord, because it is your command." Kerr looked at Lord Blake, directly. "You are my Lord and I can refuse you nothing. For a Lord and his harem boy, that is only right. I think... I think that the only way we could be lovers was if I had... if I could..." He struggled to say it because he thinks it's wrong and insulting, and possibly even could earn him a sentence of beheading. "If I were somehow made equal to you, my Lord... I know that is impossible, and I shouldn't even think it, my Lord. But... I think you need a lover who could tell you 'No', even if he never wanted to, my Lord." He looked down again, certain that at the very least he would now be sent away for his temerity. 

"You always could say no. I know you don't believe me, but you did. You've done it today." He laughed quietly. "What you want, it's impossible. Even if I did count you as one of my equals, it would only be here, in the bedroom. And even then I would still have my other boys."

"I don't care about the other boys. And I didn't say that was what I wanted. I thought it was what you needed, my Lord." Kerr looked at him. "You ordered me to act as if I was your equal. I've heard the boys talk, my Lord. You never let any of them ... fuck you." 

"No, I never have." Lord Blake gave Kerr a slight smile. "I let you put your thing up my bottom because I love you." He paused for a heartbeat, and then said, "And my name is Roj."

Kerr blinked, not quite understanding. "Lord Roj? You told me you love all your boys, Lord Roj."

Lord Blake shook his head. "Roj. Just, Roj." He was silent for a long time. Then he said, "I'm in love with you."

"Oh." That was what Lord Blake had said before. Kerr still didn't understand why it had caused so many problems. Was it because Kerr was a harem boy and Roj had made a rule not to love them? "Could I ask a question, Roj?"

"Yes."

"When I grow up..." Kerr touched his smooth cheeks before continuing. "... when I am a bearded man, and you no longer want me. Would you give me a good horse, and sword and armour before you send me away?" 

"Yes, yes, I would."

"And... if a ruler of a new kingdom... probably a very small kingdom... arrived in court a few years later... would you be kind to him?" The eunuchs could teach him how to find a kingdom that needed a ruler, and how to win it. Then he would be Lord Blake's equal and there would be no rule-breaking in their love. It would take longer than learning how to be a tailor, but on the bright side, it would be less boring.

Lord Blake stroked Kerr's cheek. "I would treat him with the greatest respect. My home would be his home."

Kerr sighed and leaned against Lord Blake's knee. "Then, my Lord, I think you would make him very happy." 

"I'll never send you away. You don't... you don't send lovers away." Lord Blake laid his hand on Kerr's shoulder. "Do you want to be my lover?"

Kerr was surprised by the question. "I already am, Roj. I always was. Do you want to be mine?" 

"Of course I do. I told you, I'm in love with you. Will you stay in the harem? I know it must bore you there, but it'll make things simpler."

"I'll stay... I'll stay where ever you want me, Roj." Kerr knew what he was being offered, was, at best, two years of occasional nights with Lord Blake, before it was impossible for him to remain, but he'd gladly take it, while he learned what he must for the day he would have to leave.


	14. Coming Clean is Hard

"I'm glad. Will you open your gifts now?"

"Yes, Roj." Kerr smiled and undid the drawstring on Lord Blake's trousers. 

Lord Blake laughed. "I meant the gifts I brought back from the market." 

"Oh, please, later, Roj... it's been such a long time." Kerr looked up at Lord Blake, hopefully. 

Lord Blake chuckled. "Less than a week. But who am I to argue with my lover."

"A week can be a very long time, my... Roj." Kerr looked down at himself in dismay. "But I'm far too dirty to share your bed." 

Lord Blake grinned. "I like you dirty." 

"You couldn't like me _this_ dirty, my ...Roj." Kerr got up and smiled. "Would you like to see how we bathed, back on the farm?" 

"Would I get to scrub your back?"

"Oh, yes." Kerr kissed Lord... Roj on the cheek. "All I need is a basin large enough to stand in, a pitcher of hot water, and a piece of soap." 

"As my Kerr commands." Lord Blake rang the servant's bell. Ali stepped in and Lord Blake told him what he required. Ali bowed and left. "Are you sure the bath can't wait until after?"

"I want to be clean for my lover." Kerr started removing his clothes, a little awkwardly because his hands were stiff. "I need to be clean..." Kerr did not want to remember the nights he cried himself to sleep with this dirty shirt held to his face so the sound would not wake the other boys. 

Lord Blake stood and laid his hands over Kerr's. "Let me. Will you let me?"

"Yes... please, Roj." Kerr stood still, trembling slightly, as Lord Blake undressed him. 

Lord Blake slowly unbuttoned Kerr's shirt, sliding his hands underneath the fabric, pushing it down off Kerr's shoulders and arms, gently caressing the revealed skin. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nipple. "You're so beautiful." Then he untied Kerr's trousers, pushing them off his hips. He brushed his palms against Kerr's thighs. He whispered, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"It's all right, Roj." Kerr looked down at his cock, which was for the first time not responding to Lord Blake, and was saved from further embarrassment by Ali entering carrying a large ewer of water, covered by a large basin with a towel draped over it. Ali put the pitcher down on the nearest table, along with a wrapped bar of the fine white soap they used in the bath, bowed, and left. 

Lord Blake must have noticed that Kerr wasn't responding to his caresses. He stepped away, and looked around for a moment before walking over to his desk and pouring wine. He sipped it slowly, looking intently into the goblet as if it were going to impart some wonderful secret to him. 

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Kerr looked down at the carpet and hugged himself. He was spoiling things. He wanted to be good for Roj. 

Lord Blake put down his wine and went over to Kerr. He hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault. It's my fault. It's all right to be angry, to be upset. It's all right not to... to trust me. I hurt you very badly and that pain isn't going to go away just because you can call me Roj."

"I'm not angry." Tentatively Kerr lifted his arms to hold Lord Blake, and rested his head on Lord Blake's chest. "It's just... it's all different..." He shivered again. Maybe he shouldn't have been sleeping in his clothes. He had forgot how to be naked without being cold.

"Then we'll go slowly. Kerr, we don't need to make love tonight. We could hold each other or just if you like. And if you'd rather not stay here tonight, I could have someone prepare the room next door. Actually, that might not be a bad idea."

"No!" Kerr buried his head against Lord Blake's belly and clung tightly. "Please... I'm cold... I've been cold for days. Cold outside and... cold inside... please... " Kerr didn't want to sleep alone. 

"Oh, oh, Kerr! No, I didn't mean--" Lord Blake stroked Kerr's shoulders and head. "I wasn't trying to send you away. I just meant that if some night you didn't want to stay with me, but you didn't want to go back to the harem, you could have your own room." He spoke in a pleading voice "Kerr, please, stand up. Stand up and let me try to warm you."

Kerr wrapped his arms around Lord Blake's neck and stood up, shaking more violently now than ever. "I'm sorry... please... no... I'm still dirty, Roj..." He was fighting back tears of embarrassment and shame. He was being a baby, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't care." Lord Blake hugged Kerr, nuzzling his hair. "Don't you see, that's one of the things I love about you. You don't mind digging in the dirt and wrestling in the grass with the court dogs. I love that you smell of the earth and the wind and the sun. I love that your hands are rough and your skin is tan. I love that you look beautiful even when there's dirt and hay in your hair." Lord Blake began to rock back and forth, rubbing Kerr's back and arms gently. "Do you know what I see when I look in your eyes? I see a summer's day. The sun shining in a blue sky, and green grass as far as the eyes could see, and you running and laughing, your hair's a mess because of the wind. You're strong and wonderful and free."

Kerr just couldn't stop shaking. He didn't understand it. It was never cold in Roj's chambers, but he felt like ice, and was shivering so hard his teeth chattered and made his jaws ache.

"Come on, let's get you warm." Lord Blake gave the pitcher and little tub a look of distaste. "Did I mention that I have my own bath?" He steered Kerr's stumbling steps toward the back of the room to a door hidden beneath a tapestry full of one-horned whales. "I normally don't tell anyone about it. But since you're going to be spending a lot of time here, you should know." The bathroom was decorated in pristine white marble. In the middle of the floor was a deep tub, already filled with steaming water. He stripped down quickly and led Kerr into the tub. 

Kerr stepped into the steaming hot water; his eyes rolled back in his head, and he folded up, silently.


	15. All Washed Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is from Blake's Point of View.)

"Kerr!" Lord Blake quickly grabbed Kerr before his head could slip underneath the water. He cradled the boy in his arms, gently slapping his face. "Kerr? Kerr, wake up." He looked around wildly for something, anything that could help him. 

Kerr was totally limp, head flung back, dirt slowly muddying the water around him. Under his tan, his skin was grey. 

Blake splashed water on Kerr's face, pleading with him to wake up. Kerr didn't react, not so much as a blink or flinch. Blake shifted the boy so that he could get his arms under his legs. Then he carried the lax body into the bedroom. He laid the boy on the bed, and rang his bell. Ali appeared immediately. "Run for the physician! Hurry!" Blake began to vigorously rub Kerr dry with a towel.

Kerr's skin-tone improved under the massaging, but he showed no signs of returning consciousness. 

When Kerr was dry, Blake wrapped the boy in a blanket and held his hand. The physician arrived a moment later, Ali right behind him. Doctor Klein looked at Blake until he moved away, then he began his examination, making little humming noises under his breath as he listened and sniffed and thumped. Once he was done, he gave Blake a penetrating stare then took Ali aside for a whispered conversation. 

Lord Blake didn't think he wanted to hear what Ali had to say, so he made no protest about the lèse-majesté. Instead he watched Kerr. He seemed to be just sleeping. He had to be just sleeping.After a moment or two, the doctor pulled a small vial from his bag, uncorked it, and waved it under Kerr's nose. Kerr's nose twitched, his head jerked to one side, he sneezed violently and opened his eyes. Startled he looked around. "What?" 

Blake sighed in relief and opened his mouth to explain, but the physician beat him to it. "You fainted. Would you like to tell me why you haven't been eating?"

Kerr blushed, and said quietly, "I wasn't hungry." 

Klein sat on the bed and patted Kerr's hand. He asked, briskly, "Nausea? Stomach pains?"

Kerr whispered, "Sometimes... but mostly, I just wasn't hungry. I'm not sick. I'm never sick." Blake could almost see him casting about for an acceptable excuse. Finally he said, "It was hot." 

Klein stared at Kerr for a moment and snorted in disbelief. "Hot." He looked at Ali. "Bring him food and something to drink. Not wine, juice." Then he looked at Blake with an expression that would have got him flogged on another day. If Blake hadn't felt he deserved it. "Keep him in bed for the rest of the day," Klein ordered. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a container of salve. "Apply this to his hands, twice a day, until the swelling goes down." Then without another word the doctor stood and walked out. It was a strange feeling for Lord Blake, being snubbed by one of his own people. He didn't like it, didn't like it at all.

He told Ali, "You heard him, get Kerr something to eat." He may have been a little short with Ali. Ali would understand. He turned immediately to Kerr. "How do you feel?"

Kerr plucked nervously at the blanket. "I'm all right..." He glanced at the door as if to make sure it shut behind Ali. "Roj... fainting's for girls!" He sounded scandalized. 

Despite everything, that amused Blake. "That's not true. Men faint all the time. We just don't call it fainting. Men... collapse."

Kerr brightened a little. "Oh, yes. I remember stories about heroes collapsing on the field of battle." The he looked uncertain. "But isn't that usually because they were wounded?" 

"Not always." Blake took Kerr's hand and stroked his palm. He should have noticed Kerr's hands, but he was always distracted by the boy's eyes. "Besides, these look like grievous wounds to me."

"Nothing hurts now." Kerr smiled. 

Blake kissed his palm. "That's because I caught you when you collapsed."

"Thank you, Roj." Kerr was looking at Lord Blake with bright eyes. "The physician said you had to keep me in bed today... he didn't say how." 

"No, he didn't." Blake leaned forward and kissed him gently. "How shall we spend our day in bed?"

"I'm much stronger than I look, Roj." Kerr wriggled experimentally in the blanket. "I think you should lie on top of me to keep me from getting away." He lifted his knees in the twisted blanket. "And keep me warm... inside." 

Blake smiled. "Maybe we should feed you first. I would hate for you to collapse in the middle of lovemaking."

At the reminder, Kerr's stomach gave off a deep, rumbling growl, ending in a remarkably kittenish squeak. Kerr tried to pull the blanket over his head, laughing. 

"Your stomach agrees with me." Blake chuckled and crawled into bed next to Kerr. "So we'll feed you, then I'll warm you. Then you can warm me. And we can spend all day warming each other. We should bring your things in here."

Kerr nodded. "I borrowed three books from Mozzar." Kerr started playing with Lord Blake's hair, a little awkwardly with his swollen fingers. "And I found a rock in the garden with a real seashell, only made of stone, inside it." He sounded quite pleased about that. "That's lucky, you know?"


	16. Possessions are 9/10's of the Harem Law

"One of these days I'll take you to the beach." Lord Blake said. "Don't you have any clothes?"

"Ali or Mozzar bring me clothes." Kerr toyed with Lord Blake's hair. "I can only wear one set of clothes at a time." He kissed the side of Lord Blake's face. "Any more would just get in the way."

"Regardless, you should have clothes. That way you don't have to wait for Ali or Mozzar. And you should have books of your own." Lord Blake pointed to the far wall. "I have room on my personal bookcase. Perhaps I should have Ali and Mozzar take you to the market."

"I'd like to have books...market?" Kerr caught up with the conversation. He was distracted because he had his hand at Lord Blake's shirt, and was fumbling at the ties. 

"Yes, in the city. They have everything. That's where I bought your gifts."

"You bought gifts for me?" Kerr was surprised. It wasn't so much the thought of gifts, but that Lord Blake had bought them just for Kerr. When bragging about their gifts the other boys said Lord Blake had given them right after they played, choosing them from one of the many caskets of jewels in his chambers. He'd say things like 'this would look good with your coloring', but he hadn't bought them _specially_ for the boys.

"Yes, Kerr, I bought gifts for you." Lord Blake laughed. "You really weren't paying any attention to what I was telling you earlier, were you?"

"You said... things to remember you by. I don't need anything to remember you by, Roj. I could never forget you." Kerr admitted shyly, "But I like presents." Real presents. Kerr had been to the county market a few times, when they were selling most of the herd before winter so as not to have to feed them. He always had a penny of his own to spend on colorfully striped barley-sugar candy or to watch a puppet show, and of course looking at the carved wooden toys and bright festival ribbons and bits of fancy ironwork and such didn't cost anything. But he'd never bought anything he could take home.

Lord Blake smiled. "Well, why don't I get them off the floor and you can open them while we wait for the food." He gave Kerr a swift kiss on the mouth, then rolled off the bed. "Here," he said, returning to the bed with several boxes wrapped in cloth and tied up in ribbons. "Open this one first. It might melt."

Kerr sat up and opened the box, wondering what you could buy that melted. "Oh!" It was some kind of candy, shining brown and shaped like the big fish in the garden pond, decorated with flakes of gold to look like their scales. He held the box up, admired the contents and breathed deeply. It smelled delicious. "Thank you, Roj." He touched a gold fish and brought back a smear of the brown to taste it. His eyes went round. "Oh!" 

"Haven't you ever had chocolate before?"

"No, Roj." Kerr took another lick. It was almost too pretty to eat, but if it was going to melt anyway... "It's wonderful! I wonder what kind of fruit it's made from... or is it like honey?"

"I believe it's made from some type of seed pods. I'm glad you like it." Lord Blake tapped the second package. "Open this one."

It took a little time to open the silk ribbon inexpertly knotted around the silk cloth (had Lord Blake wrapped it himself?) wrapped about the lumpy object inside it, but Kerr refused to cut anything as pretty as the ribbon. When the knot finally gave way, the cloth opened, and Kerr stared at the contents. It was a bracelet, all blue and silver. "Oh!" He touched the bracelet reverently and held it up to see the light gleaming in the hearts of the sapphires. He whispered, "They're not glass." He may not have asked questions, but he had watched when the glass blower demonstrated his art and when the tailor's apprentices sorted gemstones. He knew the difference. "Oh, Roj. The other boys... they said you didn't like me because you hadn't given me any jewels. Oh, Roj." Kerr turned and pressed his head into Lord Blake's chest, clutching the bracelet in one hand. 

"There aren't enough jewels in the world to express how I feel about you." Lord Blake laid his cheek on Kerr's head. "I saw that bracelet and I thought of you. How beautiful you look in blue and silver."

"Oh. My Lord Roj..." Kerr hugged Lord Blake tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" It was real. Roj really did love him.

Lord Blake looked more than a little surprised by Kerr's reaction. "You're welcome."

Kerr tried to put the bracelet on, but he couldn't quite work the clasp. "Please, Roj, would you put it on me?"

"Yes, of course." Lord Blake took the bracelet and put it on Kerr. He frowned as he looked at Kerr's hands and stroked them gently. "We really should put the salve on them."

Just then Ali entered the room, bearing a laden tray of cut-up fruits, cheese and cold roast, buttered tiny rolls, a glass pitcher of juice and a small mug. He set everything down on the table nearest the bed, bowed and left. He was hiding a smile as he went. Kerr looked at the food. "I won't be able to eat anything with my hands all sticky, Roj." He smiled. "And I am hungry."

"I'm sure you are." The container of salve had rolled under Lord Blake's legs. He retrieved it and opened it to scoop up a bit with his fingers. "I'll just have to feed you myself. Now let me see your hands."

Kerr held out his hands, and continued to admire the bracelet. Even indoors, it caught the light. "Oh! Don't get any on my bracelet, Roj, please."

"No, I won't." Lord Blake used his fingertips in small circles to lightly smear Kerr's hands with the cool ointment. Once he had covered all the sore places, he caressed Kerr's palms and fingers, stroking the soft flesh between each digit. 

"That feels good, Roj." Kerr looked at Lord Blake and smiled. 

Lord Blake leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm glad you think so. But I think I'd better feed you before you waste away." Blake wiped his hands then retrieved the platter and laid it on the bed after placing the mug and the pitcher of juice on the bedside table. He picked up a slice of orange and brought it to Kerr's mouth. Kerr smiled and opened his mouth to take the orange slice. He moved a little closer, so his lips closed over Roj's fingers as well. Lord Blake grinned and slipped his fingers out of Kerr's mouth. "You can taste more of me later." Next he chose a strawberry. Kerr smiled and nibbled the strawberry, licking the juice as it started to run out of his mouth. 

Blake's mouth parted and he began to breathe heavily. His hand hovered over the platter before he selected another strawberry, plump and red, and offered it to Kerr. Kerr kissed the strawberry and licked it slowly before taking it into his mouth. He smiled and squashed it with his tongue against the roof of his mouth before swallowing it. Lord Blake smiled and slowly ran the back of his fingers across Kerr's mouth. Then he shook his head, and said in a falsely stern voice, "You'll never eat enough if you keep playing with the food." He took a sliver of marinated meat and brought it to Kerr's mouth. 

Kerr took the meat delicately from Lord Blake's fingers, and chewed it thoroughly before he swallowed, then licked his lips. "I'm thirsty, Roj, could I have some juice, please?"

"All right." Lord Blake poured juice into the mug. Then he settled closer to Kerr, wrapping his arm around Kerr's shoulders. "I'll try not to spill it on you."

"Thank you." Kerr opened his mouth and sipped from the mug as Lord Blake held it at a slight angle. He lifted his chin a little higher, so Lord Blake followed with the mug. Kerr closed his eyes, still drinking, then paused, and Lord Blake pulled the mug back. Kerr swallowed. Lord Blake moved forward quickly to capture Kerr's mouth with his own, licking away the juice. Kerr laughed and leaned forward into the kiss, draping his arms over Lord Blake's neck, bracelet glinting in the light. 

Lord Blake murmured into Kerr's mouth. "Sweet. You taste so sweet." He pushed Kerr back against the pillows. "You make me burn."

Kerr kissed back hungrily, still holding onto Lord Blake's neck, lifting his knees and rubbing against Lord Blake. "I've been so cold. Warm me, Roj."


	17. Harem-izing a Duet

"Always." Lord Blake started to reach into the blanket, but he was still holding the mug of juice. He laughed and pulled out of Kerr's embrace. "You make me forget myself." He put down the mug and moved the food to the table. He undressed quickly, then slipped back into the bed. He tugged on the blanket that was twisted around Kerr's body. "Now I get to unwrap you."

When the blanket pulled away, Kerr's cock bounced up and slapped against his belly. "Do you like your present?"

"It's beautiful." Lord Blake leaned in, his eyes never leaving Kerr's as he pressed his lips to the head. 

"Oh." Kerr closed his eyes a moment, mouth falling open and head going back to expose his throat. "Oh, Roj." It had been a long, lonely week for Kerr. Even his dreams had been sad. Lord Blake gently probed the slit with his tongue, while rubbing the base of the cock with his thumb. "OH, my Lord!" Kerr arched his back, and came. He fell back, gasping. "Oh, Roj..." He looked up and saw Lord Blake grinning, with Kerr's... juice... all over his face. "Oh!" Kerr sat up and started licking it off. His tongue swept against his nose, and Lord Blake burst into laughter. He grabbed Kerr's buttocks, kneading them gently. "Oh, oh, yes, my Lord Roj!" Kerr pressed his backside into Lord Blake's hands. "I want you so much." He giggled as a finger stroked between his cheeks. "I want you there, Roj."

Lord Blake pressed a finger against Kerr's hole but did not penetrate. "And you'll have me there. For hours and hours. I'm going to make you burn the way you make me burn. But first I have to get something to prepare you."

The 'hours and hours' made Kerr grin. He gave Lord Blake one last kiss before laying down on his stomach to spread his legs. He sighed happily and wriggled his bottom, unable to keep entirely still. He turned his head so he could watch Lord Blake, still not entirely convinced he wasn't dreaming.

Lord Blake gave his face a quick wipe with a wet cloth before retrieving the container of lubrication, and crawling back on the bed. He knelt between Kerr's spread legs and spread a thick coating of the lube on his cock. Then he hesitated, and stuck out his tongue. He placed a large dollop of grease on the tip, parted Kerr's cheeks and leaned in. Kerr couldn't see any more but he knew what was happening. "Ooh..." Kerr moaned into the pillow when he felt the softness of Lord Blake's tongue on his hole. He shivered again, this time with joy from knowing that his Lord loved all of him. "Oh, Roj. I love you." Lord Blake gave Kerr's hip a gentle squeeze in response. Then he began pushing the lube into Kerr's hole with the tip of his tongue. He began thrusting his tongue into Kerr, hands stroking and rubbing his thighs. Kerr sighed and spread his legs even farther before turning his head so he was looking at the bracelet on his wrist. He smiled and moaned again, wriggling against the sheets, slowly rubbing his hardening cock against them. 

Lord Blake gave his hole a final lick, then kissed a trail up Kerr's back. He nipped gently at the back of his neck, pressing his cock against Kerr's backside. "Are you ready for me?"

"Oh, yes, Roj!" Kerr got on his knees and elbows, crossing his wrists in front of him, still looking at the bracelet. "Please!"

Lord Blake positioned his cock and slowly buried himself in Kerr. When he was completely inside of him, he paused, rubbing his cheek against Kerr's back. "Do you like that? Does that feel good?"

"Oh, oh, yes, Roj... better than good. Better than chocolate. Oooh..."

Lord Blake chuckled. "Better than chocolate? Ah! You... flatter me." He pulled out slowly so only the tip of his cock rested in Kerr's body. Then he very slowly sank back into Kerr's body. When his balls came to rest against Kerr's cheeks, he began again. 

Kerr moaned and rocked as Lord Blake moved in him. "Ooh, you're better than anything, Roj."

"Not better than you." Lord Blake licked Kerr's ear and moved his hips even more slowly. "I'm going to fuck you so slowly that you'll be able to feel every vein in my cock. You'll be able to feel the way the head drags against your special spot." He angled his hips and did just that. 

Kerr gasped and tightened around Lord Blake's cock. "Oh, yes, Roj. I want you to fuck me forever. So big in me... so hot... so good..."

Lord Blake moaned and pressed an opened-mouthed kiss to Kerr's shoulder. "Yes, I will. I'm going to fuck you so hard that when you leave this room, everyone will be able to see what we've done. They'll look at you, in your eyes, and they'll know. They'll know we made love all night." He whispered, "I'm going to make you come so many times that you forget how to speak." He pulled his hips back, then pushed in... hard.

Kerr whimpered and began panting, opened-mouthed, fogging the sapphires on his bracelet. "ooOoh... faster, Roj... please... harder... ride me harder!"

"Like this?" Lord Blake took a deep breath, then began to pound into Kerr, pushing him into the mattress. 

"YES!" Kerr was squirming and writhing under Lord Blake's weight, arching his back and kicking against the sheets. "OH...." He hung on to his self-control, wanting even more, afraid that when he came, Lord Blake would stop, and he didn't want that. Not yet. He felt fire pooling in his groin... Not yet... not yet... he bit the sheet. 

"Yes." Lord Blake snapped his hips forward rhythmically. "Come for me. I want you to come for me. All over the sheets." And then he blew in Kerr's ear.

Kerr bit through the sheet. "Oh, oh, oh!" He squeezed his buttocks tightly around Lord Blake and spurted hot juice into the bed. Then he lay there, gasping and whimpering, arms waving as he tried to keep Lord Blake on top of him. "Oh... oh... please... don't stop, don't stop, Roj..."

Lord Blake eased his full weight down on Kerr and gently stroked his sides. "Shh, it's all right. I'm not going to stop. But I want to see your face. I want to see your face while I make love to you. Can we do that, Kerr? Please?"

"Oh, yes, I want that. I want to see you." Kerr calmed slightly and stopped thrashing. "You're so beautiful when you're in me."

Lord Blake eased himself out of Kerr's body. He clenched his hands into fists, and took a few deep breaths while Kerr rolled over onto his back, brushing against Lord Blake's legs as he did. He smiled up at Lord Blake, all sweaty and tousled, lips reddened where he had bitten at them. "You're beautiful," Lord Blake said. He crawled on top of Kerr and ran his fingers through Kerr's sweat-soaked hair. "Lift your knees." He nuzzled Kerr's lips before taking the bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. After a bit of shifting, Lord Blake entered Kerr in one, hard thrust, swallowing up the gasp of surprise. Panting, he demanded, "Tell me... tell me a fantasy." He rocked his hips. "Tell me all the things you'd like me to do to you."

"Oh... I'd like.. to..." Kerr gasped. "... show you a haystack, Roj. You could climb on top... and see everyone, but no one... ooooh... would know we were there. The hay smells so sweet, and you could fuck me forever, with blue sky over your shoulder... and only the birds.... watching us..." He moaned and raised his legs higher, locking them around Lord Blake's waist. "With bluebirds singing, and you, inside me..."

Lord Blake moaned. "What else... would you...like? Would you like... oh, Kerr!" He slammed his hips forward. "Would you like to fuck me... on the haystack?"

Kerr remembered how good it felt, and wanted to say 'Yes', but he also remembered how awful it felt when Lord Blake cursed him afterward so he wanted to say 'No'. He whimpered and worked himself on Lord Blake's cock and said nothing. 

Lord Blake's looked down at Kerr, a confused look on his face that quickly changed to sadness. He brushed Kerr's mouth with his thumb. He said softly, in a not quite steady voice, "And after you make love to me, I'll kiss your throat and tell you that I love you, and you could pick hay out of my hair. And I would _never,_ never send you away."

"Oh, Roj..." Kerr looked up at Lord Blake. "Never?" He took a deep breath. He wanted so badly to believe. He pushed his doubts aside. "I want to love you every way I can, Roj. Every way that... makes you happy." 

"Us, Kerr. Every way that makes us happy." Lord Blake leaned in and kissed him gently. 

"Us." Kerr threw his arms around Lord Blake, forgetting the ointment on his hands. "Oh, yes, Roj." His hands brushed against scabs and he was startled. "Oh, Roj, your back." He rubbed his hands over the marks softly, deliberately, sharing the ointment. 

"My back is fine." Lord Blake looked into Kerr's eyes and began to thrust gently. "I'm in love with you, Kerr. I'm in love with you. I will always be in love with you. When you're out of my sight, it feels as if my heart has been torn apart. And when I see you, I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Oh... you, too?" Kerr smiled up at Lord Blake and started moving again with him. 

"Yes, me too. My Kerr. My love." Lord Blake kissed him, tongue pressing into Kerr's mouth, brushing against his tongue, teasing it forward. 

Kerr tried to grin and lick at Lord Blake's tongue at once, and ended up giggling. When he could catch his breath, he looked up at Lord Blake. "I'm so happy." His cock was a little slower to rise this time, but it had caught up with his mood now and was moving, brushing against Lord Blake's belly, coarse belly hair catching at it. 

"Good, you deserve happiness." He glanced down at Kerr's stiffening cock and smiled. "Your thing looks happy too." He moved inside of Kerr, using hard, long movements. 

Kerr moaned and tossed his head from side to side, arched his back and worked his hips on Lord Blake. "Oh, oh, oh..." He lifted his head and grinned. "I have a happy bottom, too." He squeezed Lord Blake's cock using muscles he hadn't thought about before he came to the palace. 

Lord Blake cried out as Kerr squeezed him "Yes. I can... feel that. I like...your happy bottom." Kerr looked up at Lord Blake's flushed face and laughed, too happy to hold it in. Too happy to hold any of it in again. He clamped down on Lord Blake's cock, locking his ankles in the small of Lord Blake's back as he came, screaming. "ROJ!"

Lord Blake gasped and his hips went still, body trembling as he poured himself into Kerr's body. Afterward he collapsed, burying his face in Kerr's neck. "I love you. Beautiful Kerr." Gasping, Kerr could only smile. He brought his hands up to stroke Lord Blake's hair, over and over again, his legs still holding Lord Blake inside of him, keeping the warmth inside as long as he could. Lord Blake sucked and nipped Kerr's neck, marking the skin with lovebites. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Oh, no." Kerr sighed happily and stretched his neck out for more. "I love it. It's so warm, and tight. I makes me feel...oh... just so good."

Lord Blake mouthed on the other side of Kerr's neck. "Well, you certainly taste good. I could nibble on you all day. But," Lord Blake sighed dramatically. "you do realize that Doctor Klein is going to yell at me."

Kerr giggled and kissed Lord Blake's ear. "No, he won't. He'll see how happy I am, and praise you for the good care you take of me."

"Not if you collapse again. You only had a few pieces of fruit and the salve I put on your hands is now on my back."

Kerr rubbed Lord Blake's back again, and then completely unwound his arms and legs, releasing him. "I suppose I could eat a little more. Just to make the physician happy. I'm so happy now, I want everyone to be happy."

Lord Blake rolled off of Kerr and stared up at the ceiling. "I could order everyone to be happy."

"You could order it, Roj..." Kerr giggled again. "but think how silly your heralds would feel, having to read that proclamation in all the village squares." He rolled over onto his side, and kissed Lord Blake's chest. 

"They're heralds, it's their job to feel silly while reading proclamations. That's why I make them wear those funny costumes."

"Oh, yes!" Kerr laughed. "I think they hate the hats worst of all."

Lord Blake's smile widened, "I know. I'm thinking about adding a bell to the hat."

"Oh, oh..." Kerr giggled again. "Like a cow!"

Lord Blake eyes widened. "Cows wear hats?"

"Only when they go to church." Kerr laughed and kissed Lord Blake, then wondered if Lord Blake really didn't know about cowbells. The cows in his dairy barn didn't have them. "Mostly it's just the lead cow that has a bell, to make it easier to find them."

Lord Blake laughed. "Yes, I've seen groups of cows before. Maybe I should wear a bell."

"Oh, no..." Kerr shook his head firmly. "We never put bells on the bull." He grinned. 

"But they chime so prettily." Lord Blake said, "Why are we talking about cows? Aren't we supposed to be feeding you?"

"Yes." Kerr opened his mouth and then shut it. "I feel like a baby bird."

Lord Blake retrieved the platter. "You feel like a baby bird?"

"Baby birds sit in their nests with their mouths open, and the mother and father work all day long to feed them." Kerr grinned. "But I don't want any worms, please."

"No, no worms." Lord Blake picked up a piece of melon. "Open your mouth, little bird."

"Cheep, cheep!" Kerr took the piece of melon, this time in a fairly straightforward fashion. He was hungry, and quite happily sexually sated. 

Lord Blake fed Kerr, alternating among the fruit, cheese, and meat. After a while, he asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Plans?" Surprised, it took Kerr a moment to think. "Oh, I didn't really have any. I thought... this morning, that was, that I would be planting rose bushes in the garden, but I don't think the physician would like that."

"No, you're right, he probably wouldn't. Perhaps we could take a trip to the market tomorrow and buy you some books. Then we could come back, have a nice long bath, and spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Kerr snuggled up against Lord Blake. "Especially the end of the day."

"I knew you'd think so." Lord Blake wrapped his arms around Kerr and cuddled him. "I'm in love with you."

"Oh, Roj. I'm so glad I'm here, with you. I love you so."

"My Kerr." Lord Blake yawned. "I'm worn out. I'm going to die from exhaustion trying to keep up with you."

"Come and lie down with me, Roj." Kerr tugged at Lord Blake. "I want to be holding you when we fall asleep."

"As my Kerr wishes." Lord Blake settled back on the bed, his head on Kerr's shoulder. 

Kerr stroked Lord Blake's forehead and hair, sighed happily and closed his eyes, hand resting lightly on the nape of Lord Blake's neck. "Good night, Roj. Good night, my love."

Lord Blake whispered, "Good night, my Kerr."


	18. Up to Scratch

Kerr was exhausted after his workout with Lord Blake following a very tiring week. He opened his eyes a few times during the night, cuddled closer and continued dreaming. Once he thought he heard Lord Blake move and almost got up, but Lord Blake kissed him on the forehead, tucked the covers tightly around him and said, "sleep, my little bird". Kerr smiled and sank back into sleep, warm, and comforted by Lord Blake's scent, still on the pillow beside him. 

He half-woke to Lord Blake gently stroking his cheek, and murmured something that didn't even make sense to him.

Lord Blake whispered, "Is my little bird going to sleep all day?" 

"Oh!" Kerr's eyes flew open and his hands came up checking to see that he still had his bracelet. "Oh, it wasn't a dream!" He sat up and hugged Lord Blake. "Roj!"

"Well, I've never been greeted that way before." Lord Blake hugged back. "I like the hug, but a kiss might be nice too." Kerr pressed his mouth to Lord Blake's, licking at his lips. "Mmm. And good morning to you too. Did you sleep well, my little bird."

Kerr stretched up to wrap his arms around Lord Blake's neck. "Oh, yes, Roj. I always sleep well in this bed."

"Good. We have a big day ahead of us. How's your bottom? Are you sore?"

Kerr wriggled tentatively. "Only a little." He grinned. "Doctor Klein's ointment was very good."

"Wiggle again. Just to be sure that you're all right."

"Oh, yes, Roj." Kerr grinned even broader and wriggled quite enthusiastically. 

Lord Blake laughed and pulled Kerr closer. "You have a lovely bottom."

Kerr kissed Lord Blake on the cheek and sighed happily. 

"Kerr?" He closed his eyes and stroked Kerr's arm. "You'll tell me if I ever make you unhappy, won't you?"

Kerr thought about it seriously. "If we are lovers, then I must, Roj. Lovers should only keep happy secrets from each other." 

"Happy secrets, little bird? What are happy secrets?"

"Oh... mostly before Harvest... lovers spend weeks making little gifts for each other and always pretend they're not." 

"Ah, yes. The lovers at court do something similar. Although, the gifts are usually bought, not made." Lord Blake stroked Kerr's throat.

Kerr closed his eyes and smiled. " I never made anything for a lover... But this Harvest-time..." His eyes opened wide. "Oh, I shouldn't say. It should be a surprise."

"What should be a surprise?"Lord Blake grinned and began kissing Kerr's throat. 

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, Roj," Kerr said innocently

"I could stay in bed with you all day." Lord Blake gave Kerr's throat one final kiss and pulled away reluctantly. "But I promised to take you to the market."

"Oh, yes." Kerr sat up eagerly. "Is it far? Will we walk, or ride?"

"Walk?" Lord Blake laughed and shook his head. "We'll be riding, little bird. Unless you'd like to take the litter. Then we could have some fun on the way there."

"Litter?" Kerr puzzled it over before remembering having seen nobles ride past in curtained boxes slung between two horses, with a man at each horse's head, guiding it. "Oh." He giggled, thinking what they could be doing, and how the litter would bounce. "I'd like to ride, Roj. This time. There are such beautiful horses in your stables."

"That's what I thought." Lord Blake ruffled Kerr's hair "All that's left is to feed you and dress. Ali should be up with breakfast, and your clothes, any minute now."

"My hands are much better." Kerr ran a finger along the line of Lord Blake's jaw to prove it.

"Does that mean my little bird doesn't want me to feed him?"

"Oh, yes... but I want to see the market, too." He laughed. "We might spend all day eating breakfast, Roj. Would you feed me dinner?" 

"All night." Lord Blake gave Kerr a quick kiss "You're sure your hands feel better? Let me see them." Kerr held out his hands. The swelling was much reduced, although they were still slightly reddened. "What did you do to your poor hands?" Lord Blake asked quietly, but Kerr had no answer. "When we get back, I'll put more salve on them."

"Yes, when we get back, Roj." Kerr smiled, then remembered the wounds on Lord Blake's back. "Did you put more salve on your back?" 

"What?" Lord Blake blinked as if in confusion, then his face cleared. "Oh, no, my back is fine. It should be completely healed in a few days."

"Could I see, Roj? It's hard to tell what your own back looks like."

"Kerr, it's fine. I had the physician look at it," Lord Blake said sharply.

Kerr was slightly taken aback by Lord Blake's unexpected body shyness. "All right, Roj." He looked down at his bracelet again and smiled for the reassurance of its presence.

Lord Blake also looked at the bracelet. After a moment, he sighed, slipped off his morning robe and turned so that Kerr could see his back. "It's nothing, just a few scratches."

"Oh!" Kerr had seen his brothers showing off the results of an enthusiastic girl's nails, so he had a fairly good idea where the scratches originated. He ran his fingers lightly over them. "This one feels warm." He pressed his palm to one of the deeper scratches, low on Lord Blake's back, then knelt and kissed it. A lover's kiss was supposed to make you better. "Let me put some ointment on it, please, Roj?"

After a moment's pause, Lord Blake said, "All right."

"Thank you." Kerr kissed Lord Blake's back again, then fetched the salve the physician left for his hands to carefully cover the scratches with the ointment. "There. All done."

"Thank you." Lord Blake turned to face Kerr. "Are you upset?"

"I was, a little, before you let me see them. I was afraid they might be bad." Kerr hesitated as a thought occurred to him. "Do you want me to do that to you?" 

"On occasion, I do enjoy it. Would you like to?"

"I don't know." Kerr thought about it. "I don't want to _hurt_ you... but... sometimes it feels good when it hurts, a little." At least it did for Kerr. He wasn't sure about other people.

Lord Blake smiled. "Sometimes, pain can feel very good. Didn't you like it when I was rough with you?"

"Oh, yes." Kerr grinned broadly, relieved that Lord Blake understood and didn't think it odd. "But I didn't know you liked it, too."

"Yes, I like it too. I like a lot of things. Surely the other boys talk about what we do together."

"Oh, no, not really..." Kerr blushed as he remembered a few overheard boasts. "Well, some of them do. But some of them lie, too." 

Lord Blake frowned. "Lie? About what?"

"Oh...mostly how many times they did it. Or how big they were..." Kerr giggled as he recalled the comparisons to various vegetables. "One boy said you'd rubbed him in butter and covered him in gold dust."

"Not at the same time."

"You didn't? Did you, Roj?" Kerr giggled some more at the thought.

"Of course I did." He grinned. "T'ylen looked lovely in gold. Did they mention other things? Things that upset you?"

"No. Some things, well... I didn't really understand the point of them, but they said they liked them, Roj." Kerr smiled. "You said if I didn't like something, I could tell you."

"You can." Lord Blake reached out and touched his face. "I want you always to enjoy being with me. Would you let me rub you with butter and sprinkle you with gold dust?"

Kerr grinned."Yes, Roj. Would there be lots of rubbing?"

"Yes. Hmm, should I start with your ears or your toes?"

"You could start in the middle?"

"With your belly-button?"

Kerr looked down at himself. "Well, you could..."

Lord Blake circled the belly-button with his finger. "It's so round and perfect. I want to kiss it."

Kerr smiled and repeated, "Well, you could..."

"I'm going to take that as permission." Lord Blake leaned over and traced Kerr's belly-button with his tongue. "I have a happy tongue," he said and pressed his tongue into the belly-button and wiggled it. 

Kerr giggled, and ran his hands through Lord Blake's hair. "I have a happy belly-button." He giggled again, and rubbed the back of Lord Blake's neck. Lord Blake began to fuck Kerr's belly-button with his tongue. He ran his hands up and down Kerr's thighs. "Oh... oh..." Both Kerr and his cock forgot what a busy night they had. "The market will still be there tomorrow, won't it?"

"Mmm." Lord Blake thrust his tongue in a few more times before pulling away slightly. "Don't worry, your problem is easily taken care of. I've wanted all of this pretty cock in my mouth since yesterday."

"Oh! Oh, yes, Roj." Kerr put his hands on Lord Blake's shoulders and caressed them. "Please!"

"You taste good." Lord Blake took the head into his mouth and sucked on it gently, taking in a bit more with each suck. 

"Oh..." Kerr trembled with pleasure and spread his legs a little, bracing himself. "That feels so good, Roj..." Once Lord Blake had taken all of Kerr into his mouth, he hummed, loudly, and reached up to squeeze and stroke Kerr's buttocks. Kerr moaned and jerked his hips, trying to stay still, and not completely succeeding. When Lord Blake touched his bottom, he pushed forward, then arced back, unable to decide which he wanted more. Lord Blake began to alternate between humming loudly and undulating his tongue against the underside of Kerr's cock. He also slid his fingers between Kerr's arsecheeks, stroking his hole, very, very lightly. 

"Oh, oh, Roj!" Kerr looked down at the top of his lover's head, full of wonder once more. "Oh, I do love you..." His hips pushed a little, back and forth. He whispered, "I will always love you." He moved his hand to stroke the side of Lord Blake's face, and saw his bracelet, silver and blue glinting like a bright promises between the rich brown of Lord Blake's curls. "Always!" he shouted and stiffened, hands digging into Lord Blake's shoulders for balance as he came. 

Lord Blake moaned when Kerr came and continued sucking Kerr's cock until it softened. Then he released it, pressing a gentle kiss to its head. He smiled up at Kerr and licked his lips. "My favourite breakfast." He wrapped his arms around Kerr and held him close. 

Kerr slid down to cuddle inside Lord Blake's arms. He kissed Lord Blake, tasting himself. "I won't tell the cook, Roj. His feelings might be hurt."

"No, and we don't want to hurt the feeling of the person who cooks our meals." Lord Blake grinned. "No matter how tasty you are." Just then, Ali came in with a laden tray. He laid the dishes out on the table, and with a bow, exited the room. "Ah, and now _your_ breakfast is here."


	19. Rings on his fingers, Rings on his toes

Having managed to eat breakfast without too many delays for petting and kissing, and then managed to share a bath with only a few more delays Kerr and Lord Blake rode to the market. As they reached the market, Lord Blake reined in his horse. "We walk from here. It makes it easier to shop."

"Oh, yes, Roj." Kerr had been thinking they were already in the market. He'd been busy looking at all the people carrying baskets of wares for sale, jugs of water and wine, little stands with braziers cooking twisted fried dough, donkey carts painted with religious scenes, and the people! Kerr didn't know there were so many people in the world. His neck was beginning to get sore from snapping around to see the next wonder. His horse had already stopped when Lord Blake paused, so he dismounted and stroked the mare's neck. 

Lord Blake also dismounted and handed his reins to Ali. He walked over to Kerr and smiled. "Keep close. And if my guards tell you to do something, do it. Don't hesitate. All right?"

"Yes, Lord Blake." Kerr had forgot about the guards, but now remembered that they were in public and he must not call him 'Roj'. "Where shall we go first?"

"Where would you like to see first? Horses, jewelry, weapons... books?"

"I don't think there could be any finer horses than the ones in your stables, my Lord." Kerr was already half in love with the grey mare he had ridden to market. He dithered.... and finally decided. "Books, my Lord, please. I have so much to learn."

Lord Blake smiled and gave him a quick, but gentle, kiss. Then he took Kerr's hand and tugged it. "I know the perfect shop. The owner is quite respectable, and very knowledgeable." He began walking with Kerr in tow and the guards attempting to be discreet in flanking them. "Are there any specific subjects you are interested in, little bird?"

Kerr held Lord Blake's hand and smiled, thinking how wonderful everything was. "Oh, yes. I want to learn about people... how they make things, how they live... the country... stories about the past... books about the stars...about foreign lands... stories about heroes... oh, especially I want stories about heroes!"

Lord Blake laughed. "My scholar. We'll buy you some books about heroes. The rest you should be able to find in the palace library."

Kerr grinned and stopped suddenly in front of a carpenter's stall, caught by a familiar scent. "Oh! What beautiful wood." With his free hand he picked up a block of fine-grained cedar, sanded silk smooth. "Doesn't it smell lovely?" 

Lord Blake obediently leaned in and sniffed at the wood. Dubiously, he said, "Yes, it's a very nice piece of wood. Lovely."

"It carves beautifully...might I have some, my Lord? Only a few pieces."

"Yes, of course you may. Choose the pieces you want and Mozzar will pay for them. You know how to carve wood?"

"Oh, yes, Lord." Kerr chose a handful of small blocks of cedar, already seeing what he would make from them. He'd need a long piece of wood, too, but that must be a more flexible type. "It's good to do during the winter."

"Ah." He smiled and brushed his hand against Kerr's bottom. "There are other things I like to do during the winter months."

Kerr grinned. "Oh, I'd like that, too. But when you are busy with 'affairs of state'," He said the phrase carefully, not quite sure he'd heard it properly. "I would have to find something to do."

"By then, you'll have tutors. They should keep you quite busy. You have much to learn... history, mathematics, etiquette."

"Etiquette, my Lord?" Kerr was happily walking at Lord Blake's side, looking at all the crafter's stalls, and noticing how people reacted when Lord Blake's entourage approached, all bowing respectfully, and smiling. He was glad that everyone was pleased to see Lord Blake.

"Yes, etiquette." Lord Blake reached out to stroke a brightly-coloured silken quilt. He smiled at the merchant but shook his head to indicate he wasn't buying. "Um... manners."

Kerr puzzled this over and put it together with some remarks the other boys had made at meal-times. "Oh! I think I understand... eating shrimp with the right fork?" 

"Yes, like eating shrimp with the right fork." Lord Blake leaned over and kissed his ear before whispering, "Although I prefer eating them with my fingers."

"I don't want people to look at me and see a stupid farmboy. I want them to see someone good enough to sit at Lord Blake's table and eat shrimp." Kerr grinned and whispered back, "Even if I don't like shrimp."

"Anyone who looks at you and sees a stupid farmboy obviously isn't looking hard enough." Lord Blake whispered, "Even if you don't like shrimp." In his normal speaking voice he said, "And there's the bookshop." He pointed to a rather woebegone wooden building, whose walls seemed to be mainly supported by the man's stock in trade.

 

Kerr had a long talk with the book-seller about heroes, and gazed with awe at all the books he was offered. Eventually he chose two books about sailors; one named Sindbad, and another named Jason, and one about a soldier who marched elephants over a mountain. He ran his hands lovingly down the spines of the books, and hugged them, and then he turned and hugged Lord Blake. "Oh, thank you, Lord Blake." His eyes were shining. 

"You're welcome." Lord Blake whispered, "Anything for my Kerr." He looked down at the three books. "Is that all you want? You could have more, if you like."

"Oh!" Kerr looked around at the shop and smiled. "I like them all, but I hope I won't have too much time for reading." He leaned against Lord Blake. 

Lord Blake chuckled and kissed him. "Not if I can help it. Where would you like to go next, little bird? What about a necklace to match that bracelet?"

"Oh! Could I?" Kerr got so excited he almost dropped the books and had to juggle to keep them from the sand. "Really, Lord Blake?"

Lord Blake laughed, "Yes, really. You can pick anything you want. A necklace, maybe a pretty ring."

Kerr kissed Lord Blake's hand. "Oh, my Lord." He smiled. "You choose for me, my Lord, please. I wouldn't know how to decide." And Kerr would like it better, knowing it was what Lord Blake liked.

"All right." Lord Blake stroked Kerr's cheek with his thumb. "We'll head to the jeweler's next." 

 

The jeweler's shop was about the same size as the bookstore, but there the resemblance ended. The building was red stone, with a striped red and white awning extending into the street and two guards stood near the entrance. The jeweler was a very well-dressed, large man with an oiled and carefully curled beard. He was extremely happy to see Lord Blake, and even more gratified to notice his handwork about the wrist of his Lord's young companion. He welcomed them in and offered sweetmeants and little cups of strong, sweet coffee while they sat and he brought out his finest wares. 

Lord Blake looked over the jewelry the merchant brought out and shook his head. "The stones are of excellent quality, but they are much too large. I want something more subtle. I want the jewelry to complement Kerr's looks." The jeweler bowed and shuffled off to find another selection. Lord Blake looked at Kerr. "There wasn't anything there that you liked, was there?"

"It was all beautiful, my Lord. But they did look as if they would be heavy." The next case the jeweler brought included a necklace made of twisted filigree silver shaped like flying birds, the wings set with moonstones and small, very dark blue, sapphires for their eyes. "Oh, my Lord. That's very pretty." Kerr couldn't help pointing out the necklace. 

Lord Blake smiled and picked up the necklace. "Yes, and it's perfect for you, my little bird. We'll take this one." He also chose a few more items for Kerr: a silver toe-ring, another bracelet, in gold with rubies, and a silver ring with a sapphire. 

"Oh, oh, my Lord." Kerr's eyes grew wider with each purchase. He tugged on Lord Blake's arm, and whispered, "Thank you, Roj."

Lord Blake grinned and kissed him. "Only the best for you, my Kerr. But I think we should wait on any other purchases, at least until you have a proper wardrobe."

"Clothes, too?" Kerr cuddled against Lord Blake. "I want to look good for you."

"You do." Lord Blake whispered, "Do you know how I like you best? Naked."

Kerr grinned and whispered back, "With butter?" The jeweler packaged all their purchases in velvet-lined boxes and bowed them out of his store, beaming. 

Lord Blake laughed as they walked out of the shaded building, back into the sunlit market, hand in hand. "And gold dust. Where would you like to go next, little bird? Or are you ready to go home?"

"Home." Kerr said it with wonder, still having moments when he couldn't quite believe his good fortune. "Oh, yes, Lord Blake, I should like to go home." His eyes were shining. "Then I could get dressed the way you like best."

Lord Blake hugged Kerr. "Then let's go home, my Kerr."


	20. Puppy Love

Lord Blake stretched and fell back on the bed with a groan once they returned to his quarters in the palace. "Oh, shopping is hard work."

Kerr silently undressed and put on all the jewelry, including the toe-ring. He grinned. "Roj?"

Lord Blake turned to Kerr and smiled. "Just as I thought, you look beautiful. Although I do hope you don't try to wear my last gift of the day."

"Another present?" Kerr threw his arms around Lord Blake. "You're the only present I really need, Roj."

Lord Blake laughed. "My Kerr, you make me so happy when you say things like that. But I do think that you'll be pleased with this gift. It should be here any moment now. You might like to put on a robe."

Kerr threw on the nearest robe, which was much too big for him, and looked expectantly at the door. Lord Blake laughed again, but it was only a few moments later that the door opened and Ali came in. He was carrying a large basket which he put on the carpet. A little white puppy popped up, placed its paws on the rim of the basket and gave a yip. After a second, another puppy climbed up, tongue hanging from its mouth. 

"OH!" Kerr went to the basket and sat on the carpet next to it. "Oh, they're so beautiful!" He picked up the first puppy and cuddled it to his shoulder. It started licking his ear wildly. He giggled, and rubbed its back, while the second puppy tilted the basket over, spilling out more pups. It was hard to tell how many because they were all moving, a wriggling mass of white, black and tan fur, seemingly without boundaries and one goal- to leap all over Kerr. "I can have one? Really?" 

"Yes, you may have a puppy." Lord Blake laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Roj." Kerr looked up at Ali and grinned. "And thank you Ali, for bringing them." He lay down on his belly and made noises at them. The puppies climbed all over him, yapping and mock growling as they pretended to attack him. All except for the smallest one, which sat for a moment, head cocked to one side, then marched directly to Kerr's face and bit his nose. "Ow!" Kerr sat up laughing. He picked up the tiny puppy and examined it. "I like you. I like this one, Roj." Kerr looked at Lord Blake with his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"All right then, it's yours." Lord Blake smiled. "What are you going to name him?"

"Oh... well. He is very little, so he needs a big name." Kerr stroked the puppy's tri-colored fur. One leg had a black strip next to an bright tan patch. "Tiger!" He rubbed the puppy and its little body vibrated with happy wriggling, tiny tail lashing. 

"Tiger, what a good name." Lord Blake told Ali, "You may take the others back to their mother. And find a basket for Tiger. So, you like your last gift, little bird?"

"Oh, yes, he's perfect." Kerr cuddled the pup to his chest as he came back to Lord Blake. "I love him." He kissed Lord Blake. "Thank you for everything. This was such a wonderful day."

"Oh, I'm glad. You're so special to me. I want you to be happy all the time."

"I am. I am so happy." Kerr laid down next to Lord Blake, with the puppy on his chest. "I've never been so happy." The puppy yawned and curled up. 

Lord Blake played with Kerr's hair. "Why don't you put the puppy on the floor?"

"He'd get cold. Wait a moment, Roj." Kerr took off his robe and wadded it up into a nest and put the sleeping puppy in it, in a corner of the rug. "There." He got back into bed and hugged Lord Blake. 

"Beautiful." Lord Blake ran his hands down Kerr's chest and circled his belly-button. 

Kerr grinned and lay down on his back, holding his arms out. "You make me beautiful."

"No, you were beautiful before you came to me." Lord Blake leaned over and slowly kissed Kerr's chest. He lightly pinched a nipple, then stroked it with the pad of his thumb. 

"But I never knew it, Roj." Kerr stroked Lord Blake's hair and sighed. 

"They were fools for not telling you." Lord Blake lapped Kerr's nipples, then sucked on one. He slipped a hand between Kerr's legs, stroking and tracing little patterns on the insides of his thighs. 

"Ooh." Kerr tugged at Lord Blake's shoulders, urging him closer. "I'm glad. I'm glad you told me and not anyone else."

Lord Blake kissed his way to the other nipple and gently sucked on it. He slid his hand upward to cup Kerr's balls, just holding them in his hand. "I will tell you every day for the rest of my life."

Kerr put his arms around his lover and held on tightly, so Roj wouldn't see him cry.


	21. Roj doesn't spare the Rod.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place a few months after the preceding chapter.)

Lord Blake sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If I had known that being ruler was going to be this much work, I would have followed through with my plans to run away and join the traveling circus. I was only five, but I could tumble with the best of them." 

Kerr entered Lord Blake's chambers, carrying a stack of books and scrolls. Behind him, Tiger trotted, holding a much-chewed quill pen in his mouth. Kerr was balancing a large book on his head. Lord Blake looked up and laughed. He walked over to Kerr, plucking the book from the top of his head. "Busy morning?"

"Oh, yes, Roj." Kerr put the books carefully down on a table, but flopped gracelessly on the bed. Tiger promptly leaped up onto his belly. Kerr laughed and tickled the dog, who dropped the quill and licked his face. Giggling, Kerr turned to Lord Blake. "Geography, Mathematics, Penmanship, Elocution..." He rolled his eyes. "and Etiquette. What are you doing?"

"Tying to draft a letter to His Grand Lordship Vizir, telling him he is a grand idiot, without actually writing that he's a grand idiot." Lord Blake put the book with the others, dropped his stylus on the desk and picked up a goblet of wine. After a large gulp he said, "Before that, I spent most of the morning with my advisors discussing land disputes, treaties, taxes, and most importantly, why we shouldn't have roast pheasants at the banquet we're hosting next month." Lord Blake settled next to Kerr. 

Kerr reached out to play with the gold frogging on Lord Blake's robe. "Oh! For a moment, I thought you said 'roasted peasants!' Nahum can cook anything, but not people! Why shouldn't we have pheasants?" 

"Something about one of the visiting lord's wives being unable to eat pheasant. Allergies, I think." He laid his hand on Kerr's stomach and rubbed gently. "I stopped paying attention."

"Pheasants are almost too pretty to eat. Maybe that's why the lady doesn't eat them." Kerr leaned against Lord Blake. "We could have roast pork?"

"Perhaps. I'll leave the menu to Nahum." Lord Blake sounded distracted. He slipped a few fingers into the waistband of Kerr's trousers. "Do you like your tutor?"

"Oh, Orac is very clever. You do have to know _just_ how to ask him questions." Kerr wriggled a little closer. Tiger leaped off the bed with his quill pen, going to chew it in his basket. "Because otherwise he'll just lecture on his hobbies. But if you do... why he knows everything!" 

"I'm glad you think so." Lord Blake slid more of his hand in Kerr's trousers. "So you're enjoying your studies? Not too bored?"

"I did fall asleep when Orac was explaining about the rules of precedence and who could sit above the salt." Kerr had opened two of the frog-closures on Lord Blake's robe and was working on a third one. "Why not just put more salt on the table?" In the corner, Tiger had stolen a pillow and added it to his basket. He had grown accustomed to Kerr giggling and bouncing on the bed with Lord Blake and curled up for a nap to wait for his playtime later. 

"Because it isn't about salt. It's about power and prestige." Lord Blake pulled his hand out of Kerr's trousers. "You fell asleep? Have I been keeping you up too late?"

"Oh, no!" Kerr reached for Lord Blake's hand and guided it back to where it had been. "It was just that it was such a nice day, and I started thinking about clouds, and Orac was reciting the lineage of ..." He frowned in thought. "Lord Ambrux's wife's second-cousin's mother-in-law's hereditary right to sit a place further up than she should because her great-great-great-great-great..." Kerr paused for breath. "grandmother hid a king in her barn when his enemies were looking for him. The story was interesting, but the names all sounded like clouds and I shut my eyes to see what clouds they'd look like and when I opened my eyes again, Orac was very annoyed at me..."

Lord Blake laughed. "My little bird, always dreaming." He pushed his hand under the waistband of Kerr's trousers and stroked him. "You'll have to pay better attention to Orac. He is the very best tutor in the realm. He tells me you have great promise."

"I like learning new things." Kerr smiled as he got the last of the buttons undone on Lord Blake's robe, and started working on the silk ribbons holding the shirt closed beneath. "Everything's interesting."

"It makes me happy to have such a curious boy in my bed." Lord Blake removed his hand and began to push Kerr's trousers down. "You're an adventurous boy too, aren't you, Kerr? You like to try new games."

"Oh, yes! Roj." Kerr lifted his hips and wriggled to help get his trousers off. "I love new games." He giggled. "Especially games in bed."

Lord Blake tugged off Kerr's slippers, then his trousers. He ran a hand up Kerr's leg to caress the inner thigh. "But what game to play? What game would you enjoy?" Lord Blake's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Did your parents spank you?"

"Oh, no, Roj." Kerr grinned mischievously as he stroked inside Lord Blake's shirt, rubbing little circles around his nipples. "I was too fast. But I did get a willow switch across my legs a few times. That made me jump!" 

Lord Blake laughed and pushed against Kerr's touch. "And would you run if I decided to spank your bottom with my hand?"

Kerr turned over and got on his hands and knees. He wiggled his bottom. "Yes, Roj, but I think you could catch me." He looked over his shoulder. 

"Only because you'd let me. Of course, if this is your definition of running..." He grinned and laid his hand against Kerr's bottom. "You left a slipper on the floor this morning. That was very bad of you, Kerr." He gave Kerr a quick slap on the arse.

"Oooh." Kerr arched up his bottom at the sting. "Oh, but it wasn't my fault." He wriggled again. "Tiger did it!" He giggled.

Lord Blake shook his head and sighed. "Blaming it on the poor puppy? I'm shocked. I might have gone easy on you, if you had taken responsibility for your actions." He gave Kerr four hard slaps on his arse.

"Oh, oh, I'm terribly sorry." Kerr couldn't help giggling and wriggling as his bottom warmed. This was fun.

Lord Blake grinned. "It doesn't sound as if you're sorry. Perhaps I'm not spanking you hard enough." He rolled off the bed, then pulled Kerr closer to the edge of the bed. He began to spank Kerr hard, keeping a slow, steady rhythm. 

"Ooh..." Kerr stretched out his arms and put his head down onto the bed. "Ooh... I'm all tingly..." He squirmed and spread his legs. 

"And is it just your bottom that's tingly, Kerr? Or does it make your cock tingly too?"

"It makes all of me tingly, Roj!" Kerr reached down to rub his silver bracelet against his cock, enjoying the cool touch of the metal, and the little bumps of the sapphires. "Hot and tingly!"

"And could you come from me spanking you? From my hand on your hot, tingly bottom? Does it make you want to stroke your cock, rub it up against the sheets?" Lord Blake paused, passing his hand smoothly over the hot skin of Kerr's arse. 

"Ooh... yes... I want to do that, Roj..." Kerr rubbed just the head of his cock against the bed. "I like you up my bottom best, but this..." He rubbed harder, spreading his legs so more of his cock hit the bed. "...feels good, too... oh..."

"Yes, I thought you might like this." Lord Blake resumed the spanking, first of one cheek then the other, sometimes working on his upper thighs "You like it when your bottom gets all the attention. You like it when I'm rough with you. Holding you down, fucking you so hard that your bottom is sore. Feeling me for days after the fucking. When you're at lessons, do you think about our time together? Does it make you squirm in your seat, wishing my cock was up your bottom? I think about you. I think about you all the time."

"Oh oh oh..." Kerr flattened himself to the bed and rocked his hips into the sheets. "Ooh... yes... I was..." He giggled. "especially thinking about you up my bottom when Orac told me about levers... oooh... and fullll... fulcrums!"

Lord Blake stopped and took a few steps back. "Turn over. Naughty boys don't get to come when they want to. They have to wait until they're told."

It took a moment before Kerr realized what Lord Blake had said. He rolled over onto his back, cock tapping against his belly. "Ooh, Roj, I'm ever so sorry..." He watched Lord Blake strip off his clothes. "...to be such a bad, bad boy." He braced himself on his elbows for a better view.

Lord Blake smiled. "A bad boy who's still half-dressed." He leaned over and opened Kerr's shirt. "Actually, let's leave you that way." He retrieved the lubricant from the bedside table and slicked his cock. Then he scooped a bit more onto his fingers and grinned at Kerr. He rubbed it over Kerr's balls, keeping the touch light. 

Kerr squirmed happily, cock jerking even faster. "Oooh, oooh...yes, I need to be taught a good lesson. Orac told me proverbs, too. I think my favorite is 'spare the rod and spoil the child'." 

Lord Blake scooped more lube onto his fingers then rubbed along Kerr's perineum. "Not to worry, I don't plan on spoiling you." He slipped a finger inside of Kerr and made a quick twisting motion. 

"Oh!" Kerr's knees jerked up. "Oh! Oooh... no, don't... don't stop! Oh... I've been very..." He wriggled on Lord Blake's finger. "...very bad! And I'm not sorry at all!" He looked up at Lord Blake, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "It's so much fun being bad!"

"Yes." Lord Blake added another finger and made the twisting motion again. "And I love my bad boy very much. I love the way he wiggles on my fingers and laughs." He leaned over and licked Kerr's mouth; as his tongue touched Kerr's lips he twisted his fingers again. "I love the way my bad boy tastes-- like peppermint and chocolate."

Kerr put his hands up to caress Lord Blake, running his fingers through Lord Blake's curls. "Oh, oh, I love my Lord... my lover... so much..." He opened his mouth to Lord Blake's kisses, and his legs to Lord Blake's hand. "He's so big... so strong... makes me so big and strong."

Lord Blake slipped a third finger into Kerr, stretching him, and pressed slow, deep kisses to his mouth. "I love you, my Kerr." He whispered, "I have a secret to tell you. You make me feel big and strong too. And happy. So very happy."

"Oh! Oh!" Kerr reached up and hugged Lord Blake's neck. "I'm so glad. I want you always to be happy. I love you so much."

"As long as I'm with you...my sweet, bad boy, I'm happy. Your kisses are more intoxicating than wine." 

"But I don't make you hiccup!" Kerr lifted his knees higher. 

"No, you don't make me hiccup." Lord Blake grinned slowly. "But perhaps you could. I have another idea." He shoved his fingers in hard. "Are you up for another one of my ideas?"

Kerr moaned softly, squeezing around the fingers. "Oh... oh... yees, Roj..." He was getting sweaty and rumpled, with his long, striped shirt flapping open in the front. "Something new? Like honey and feathers?"

Lord Blake laughed, "Not quite. Although, we could try that next time." He removed his fingers from Kerr and got to his feet before retrieving the cup of wine from his desk. He dipped a clean finger in the wine and ran it over Kerr's lips. "Suck in your stomach just a bit."


	22. Sweet Gifts

Kerr sucked in his stomach and grinned, licking the taste of wine from his lips. Lord Blake slowly poured a bit of the wine onto Kerr's stomach. Then he leaned forward and lapped it away, tongue gliding over the warm flesh, dipping into his belly button, then sucking away the wine. "Oh!" The wine was a cool shock that made Kerr gasp, then Lord Blake's tongue warmed him, and he shivered from excitement. reaching down to stroke Lord Blake's head, fingers tracing the contours of ear and rubbing at the lobes. 

Lord Blake moaned softly and rubbed his head against Kerr's fingers before returning to licking away the thick, sweet wine, tongue tracing trails along Kerr's belly. With a sigh he sat back on his heels and poured more wine on Kerr's chest, watching rivulets of wine trail down and soak his shirt and the sheets before he resuming licking. He started with the sternum, sucking and lick down Kerr's chest, then moved in an outward pattern, first underneath nipples, then over them, and finally across them, nibbling their hardness. 

"Oooh..." Kerr was wide-eyed and gasping. The sweet, strong smell of wine rose to mix with the scent of their excitement. When Lord Blake's teeth grazed his nipples, he moaned and his cock tried to grow a little harder. He squeezed his knees around Lord Blake's sides. "Oh... Roj..."

Lord Blake looked up at Kerr. Then with a shaking hand, he brought the goblet to his mouth, drinking deeply. "I'm going to fuck you now." With minimal shifting, he pushed into Kerr until his balls rested against Kerr's backside. Panting, he said, "Arch your neck."

Kerr obeyed immediately, moaning with the pleasure of holding his lover inside his body, feeling himself stretched and filled, tight and hot. "Ooh, ooh."

Lord Blake poured the rest of the wine on Kerr's neck, then tossed the goblet aside. He sucked the wine from the hollow of his throat, then made his way upward and across, methodically. As he did this, he rocked his hips, pushing into Kerr with rough strokes. 

Pushed deep into the bed, then tugged back as his body tried to follow Lord Blake's cock, Kerr shut his eyes and moaned, fingers clawing at the sheets as he arched his back and locked his ankles around Lord Blake's waist, bending himself to increase the feeling of tightness and pressure. He reveled in the tongue that lapped over his body, the hot breath that slid over his skin, the broad hands that pressed and pulled at him. "Oh... my Lord!" 

Panting, Lord Blake said, "Yes, your lord." Lord Blake bit Kerr's neck hard enough to bruise. shoved his hips forward, before pulling out again and repeating the motion. He gripped Kerr's wrists pinning them over his head, as he continued to thrust.

"Oh, oh, yes! Harder, Roj, oooh..." Kerr tugged against the grip on his wrists, not trying to get loose, but asking for more. "Oh, I love ...oh... love... " He lifted his hips and squeezed inside because he loved the way Lord Blake groaned and pumped in every time he did it. "Oh..." The slap of Lord Blake's balls against his arse reminded Kerr of the spanking, and how hot his arse was, glowing like metal taken from the smith's forge. "Oh...I love your big cock up me, Lord... oh..."

Lord Blake tightened his grip on Kerr's wrists and pumped into Kerr faster and harder. "Yes... you love... everything I do to you." He moaned. "Don't you, Kerr? When I spank you... and fuck you!" He cried out and shoved in hard as Kerr squeezed his cock. "When you go back for afternoon lessons... he'll know. Ah! Everyone will know."

"Yes!" Kerr tightened his knees around Lord Blake and frantically wriggled on Lord Blake's cock. "Everyone will know my Lord loved me! Oh, oh, oh..." He hung on and moaned in joy as Lord Blake thrust in even harder. 

"And he does... so much. My Kerr!" Lord Blake cried out as his thrusts stuttered and he came, burying his face in Kerr's neck, hands gripping wrists with bruising force that pleased Kerr not only for how it felt, but for the reminders of Lord Blake's love that he'd wear like badges.

Kerr cried out, a high-pitched birdlike warble, and came, bent in half under his Lord, back arching as he tried impossibly, to get even closer. He sank into the soft mattress, panting, sore, hot, sticky, and in a daze of pleasure. He couldn't move his arms, so he unlocked his ankles and stroked Lord Blake's legs with his feet, soothing. He said softly, "My Lord..." as he rubbed his cheek against the side of Lord Blake's face. "Oh, my dear Lord."

Lord Blake released his grip on Kerr's wrists, rubbing them gently to get the circulation going. "Oh, Kerr, my Kerr." He nuzzled Kerr's ear. "You're beautiful. I love you, my beautiful boy."

Kerr kissed Lord Blake's hair. "Oh, oh... I do love you so... you make me so happy, so proud to be your lover."

Lord Blake lifted his head and gave Kerr a soft kiss. "In a million years, I never thought I would find someone like you. I am the luckiest man in the world."

Kerr smiled up at Lord Blake. "I'm lucky, too. I wake up each morning, and I see you. I see you look at me, and I see love." He kissed Lord Blake. "I see my love. And now I can give a Harvest present to my love."

Lord Blake blinked. "A present? Kerr, you don't have to give me a present."

"Oh, I know I don't have to, but I wanted to. All the lovers in my village do it, because it's fun."

"Well, as long as it's fun." Lord Blake smiled. "I love receiving gifts."

"Oh, good. It's nothing so wonderful as the white elephant baby the sultan of Rangipoor sent you last week. But you don't have to feed it, either!" Kerr leaned under the bed, couldn't quite reach, leaned more. Lord Blake grabbed Kerr around the waist to steady him, while he hung over the side of the bed, and then scrambled back with a long package wrapped in a silk scarf. He opened it to reveal a jointed doll and a thin plank of wood. He sat on the long plank and balanced the doll above it. "He dances!"

Lord Blake smiled and ran his hands over the doll. "It's wonderful! Show me. Show me how it dances!"

"It's easy!" Kerr grinned. "You sit on the very edge of the paddle board, and hold the doll by the stick in his back so he just touches the wood." He made a fist with his other hand and gently pounded on the paddle board near where he sat, in rhythm to this song:

_I went to the market sell some eggs,_  
There I spied Jack Limberlegs.  
Twas limber legs and limber toes,  
Two black eyes and a teapot nose. 

_Old Nan Tucker son-in-law_  
Biggest fool I ever saw.  
He wore his shirt outside his coat,  
Buttoned his britches up 'round his throat. 

_My gran-mammy lookin' like she been sheared,_  
'N gran-pappy he had a great ling beard.  
He looked like his face was carved in stone,  
He looked like a goat but he had no horn. 

_You talk about your honey but you ought to see mine,_  
She's humpbacked, bowlegged, crippled and blind,  
She ain't so good lookin' but she dressed mighty fine,  
Maybe some day she'll be divine. 

_I went to the market sell some eggs,_  
There I spied Jack Limberlegs.  
'Twas limber legs and limber toes,  
Two black eyes and a teapot nose. 

The board bounced up, and hit the doll. The doll's arms and legs flew in a 'clog-dance'. 

Lord Blake laughed again. "I love it! It's the best gift anyone has ever given me." He stroked Kerr's cheek "Thank you, little bird."

Kerr grinned and threw his arms around Lord Blake's neck and gave him a kiss, the doll dangling from one hand. "Oh, I'm so glad he made you laugh. I love to see you laugh." He kissed Lord Blake again. 

"Mmm." Lord Blake leaned into the kiss. "Of course I laughed. You make me happy. You bring joy into my life."

Kerr put the doll down and stroked Blake's shoulders. "I'm so happy. So happy to share everything with you." 

Lord Blake hugged him "So am I." He pulled away slightly and laughed at the sound their bodies made as they parted. "You're sticky."


	23. When you give a Kerr a Medallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place probably a few weeks later than the previous chapter. When life is good, the days run together.

Today was Aggravation Day, at least that's what Lord Blake sometimes called it. Kerr thought it was a good thing that there was a day set aside on the calendar at regular intervals where anyone with a grievance could personally lay it before the sultan, but Lord Blake was a man of action and important ideas so petty problems bored him terribly. So he wasn't really surprised when Ali came to Kerr in the baths where he was playing with the harem boys and said that Lord Blake required his presence, long before Petition Day was over.

 

Kerr approached the Grand Receiving Room with Ali, hair still wet from the baths, and Tiger bouncing at his heels, worrying at the dangling tassels on his robe. Kerr grinned when he saw Lord Blake, regal in his high velvet-covered chair of state. Even bored, Lord Blake looked every inch the ruler. 

Lord Blake waved Ali away, then he gestured for Kerr to come forward. "You don't know how glad I am to see you, little bird. Did I interrupt your bath?"

Kerr ran to Lord Blake, Tiger not quite managing to trip him. He laughed and picked up the little dog. "I thought you'd be hours and hours yet, so I was playing with the boys. We'd take turns throwing something in the water, and the one who found it first got to keep it. See!" Kerr put a little carved stone frog into Lord Blake's hand. 

"It's lovely." Lord Blake smiled and ran his fingers down Kerr's robe. "And I was going to be hours and hours, but I decided to take a break. I was about ready to die of boredom."

Kerr giggled and sat on Lord Blake's lap to give him a hug. "Oh, it had to be better than diagramming sentences."

"Oh, no. It's worse." Lord Blake nuzzled Kerr's hair. "If I have to hear one more farmer complain about how his neighbor's stallion got his mare pregnant, I'll go crazy."

"Where was the mare?" 

"Grazing in a field." Lord Blake slipped his hand under Kerr's robe and stroked his inner thighs. 

Kerr kissed Lord Blake's cheek and said, musingly, "I once knew a farmer who'd tie up his mares in a field when they were ready to be covered and leave the gate opened, so his neighbor's stallion couldn't resist coming in and giving him free foals." 

"Really? What a devious farmer!" Lord Blake looked at Kerr very seriously, his hand sliding up even further. "Maybe you should advise me. I'm sure you know all the tricks. Would you like that, Kerr?"

"Oh! Yes, that would be fun." Kerr spread his legs further, so he was almost stradding Lord Blake. "People in little villages do like to play tricks on city folk, Lord."

Lord Blake laughed. "Yes, fun." He looked at Kerr seriously and slipped his hand out from under Kerr's robe. He pressed his palm to a large, gold medallion hanging around his neck. "This is a symbol of my office, my power. It's heavy, very heavy." He slipped the necklace off and placed around Kerr's neck. "Now you're the lord. Lord Kerr. What is your first wish, my Lord?"

Kerr lifted the medallion and gazed at it, thoughtfully. It didn't seem the time for a joke. "I wish I knew how to use it properly."

"When I was your age, I used to imagine spinning it around by the chain and hitting my advisors in the head." Lord Blake smiled. "Isn't there anything you desire, my Lord?" He laid his hand on Kerr's knee.

"Oh, yes, but I don't need a medallion for that." He grinned and kissed Lord Blake. "I've left the gate opened for my Lord's stallion."

Lord Blake untied Kerr's robe. "Are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to be the stallion this time?" He rubbed Kerr's sides, then grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. 

Kerr giggled and loosened Lord Kerr's robes of state. "We fit better into your chair this way." Tiger had been watching them, now he yawned and went over to a discarded cushion and curled up for a nap. "Besides, I like riding your stallion."

"I know you do. It's just that I hardly ever get to ride yours. Don't you want to?" He grabbed a handful of Kerr's hair and pulled him in for a slow kiss. 

Kerr opened his mouth eagerly and sucked on Lord Blake's tongue. He fondled Lord Blake's crotch with one hand and used the other to caress his hair. "Yes, Roj. I want it both ways." He took off the medallion and looked at it. One side was covered with calligraphy, the other showed a pattern of interlocking stars. "We could flip this to see who got to ride first?"

Lord Blake said in mock outrage, "You want to use the traditional symbol of my power, of my station, to see which of us gets fucked first?" He grinned. "I want the calligraphy."

Kerr giggled and tossed the medallion. Tiger saw it fly and yipped, jumping up to snatch it out of the air. Kerr hopped down and grabbed him before he could run off with it. 

Lord Blake laughed. "I think this means we have to call Tiger, 'Lord'! So who won the toss, little bird?"

"I think you won." Kerr grinned and put the medallion back around Lord Blake's neck.

Lord Blake stood and pulled Kerr into his embrace. "Did you know that behind those curtains," he said pointing to the silk draped wall behind his chair, "is a study with a very nice couch? A very comfortable couch." He kissed Kerr's ear.

"Oh!" Kerr grinned and stroked Lord Blake's back, running his hands down to grasp his Lord's buttocks. "And you must be very, very tired after all the audiences today, Roj."

"Oh, I am. Exhausted and tense. But you'll help me relax, won't you, Kerr?" He slipped his tongue into Kerr's ear.

Kerr giggled again at the tickle in his ear, and squeezed, a handful on each side. "Oh, yes, Roj. I'm sure I could help you." He pushed his groin against Lord Blake. "Maybe I could rub your back?"

"Oh, yes. I believe that I have a vial of massage oil in the desk." He led Kerr toward the study. "I haven't had a proper massage in ages."

"Oh! I'll have to work very hard then, to make sure I get all the knots out. Very, very hard." Kerr giggled again. 

"You are the most amazing young man I have ever met." Lord pulled Kerr through the silk curtains into the study. Then he took a few steps back and began to undress. "The oil in the top drawer, left side."

Kerr opened the drawer and found the oil, opened the bottle and sniffed. "Oh, it smells lovely. Like jasmine. I don't want to get my new robe all oily." He took off his own suit of clothes. "It was a gift from my lover." He grinned at Lord Blake as he put the clothes to one side, and patted the couch. 

"Your lover has very good taste in robes." Lord Blake stretched out on his stomach, head resting on his arms, toes wiggling. "You should definitely keep him."

"Even if he never gave me anything, I'd keep him." Kerr sat astride Lord Blake's thighs and put oil on his hands. He leaned forward to kiss between Lord Blake's shoulderblades. "He makes me very, very happy."

"Good. I know that your happiness means everything to him. You mean everything to him... to me." Lord Blake shifted, impatiently. "What happened to my massage?"

"I'm warming up." Kerr wriggled against Lord Blake. "I'm warming up the oil, I mean, Roj." He sat up and began kneading Lord Blake's back. "Oh, yes, you need this." He poured a thin stream of cool oil down Lord Blake's spine. Then he let his hands work their way down Lord Blake's spine, finding the knots and working them gently. 

"You have wonderful hands." Lord Blake moaned softly. "Strong hands." His cock was beginning to show an interest. 

Kerr leaned harder, using his weight to press down with the heels of his hands on the long muscle of Lord Blake's back, and rubbing in slow circles. "I like to do things with my hands. Lots of things..." He moved his hands back up to knead Lord Blake's neck and collar bone, using thumbs and fingers. "I like to shape things... make things grow under my hands." Kerr was rocking slowly up and down, his cock already hard and twitching. 

"Oh... yes! I can... I can feel that." Lord Blake moaned again, arching up against Kerr's hands. "You're making me grow. Making me..." groaned "hard."

Kerr moved back to kiss Lord Blake's buttocks. "Oh, yes. You're so big, so strong." He pulled the buttocks apart and poured more oil between them. 

"You make me strong, my love. You make me happy."

Kerr massaged Lord Blake's buttocks, running a finger around and around his hole before putting just the tip in. "You're so beautiful, Roj. I love you so." 

Lord Blake gasped and pushed back on the finger. "Not as beautiful as you. Not as wonderful as you. My Kerr."

Kerr pushed the finger in further. "I'm so happy we're together." He kissed Lord Blake's oily buttock and added another finger. "My Lord, oh my lord." Kerr gripped his own cock and hastily oiled it. "Oh, I want you, my sweet Lord."

"Then take me, my Kerr. My wonderful boy." 

"Oh! Oh, yes, my Lord." Kerr scissored his fingers briefly inside Lord Blake, then pulled his hand away and pressed his cock in their place. "Oh! Oh!" His hips lunged forward, pushing him all the way in, in one thrust. He paused, panting, hands clenched on Lord Blake's hips. "Oh, did I hurt you, love?" They didn't do it this way very often, so Roj wasn't as accustomed to it as Kerr.

Lord Blake took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine, love." He pushed backwards "Go on, Kerr. Love me."

"I do love you. I love you so." He lay down, kissing Lord Blake's shoulders, rubbing and soothing with his hands, pressing his whole body against Lord Blake and rocking his hips as gently as his urgency would allow. "Oh! Oh, you feel so good." 

"Faster.... harder!"

Kerr rose up and planted his elbows to either side of Lord Blake and began moving faster, lifting his hips higher and pushing in with more force. "Oh, oh, oh!" He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oooh, soo good. Love you..." he gasped, "so much, Roj."

"Oh, yes! Kerr, please, yes. Love me, love me!" Lord Blake sobbed, rocking his hips frantically. He squeezed around Kerr, moaning. 

Kerr thrust harder, trying to give his lover everything he had. "I'll..." he gasped and pushed. "Always, always love you, my..." hmoaned and thrust, slamming into Lord Blake, "dear Lord. Oh! Oh!" He grabbed Lord Blake's hips to steady himself as he pumped in hard and fast, clinging to his lover as he fucked as deep as he could. "Oh! Oh!" He tried to reach under to stroke Lord Blake's cock. 

Lord Blake shifted his hips so Kerr could reach under and stroke him. He thrust into Kerr's hand, squeezing his eyes closed and wiping his cheek against his arm. "I'm going to... Kerr.. I--" He cried out loudly, his body trembling, hips still, as he came into Kerr's warm, damp fist. 

Kerr cried out as hot splashes hit his hand and Lord Blake's arse tightened around his cock. His toes scrabbled at the couch as he came, pressing his balls hard against Lord Blake. He screamed for sheer joy, "ROJ!" His hips pumped a few more strokes and he fell forward, turning his head to kiss Lord Blake's sweaty shoulder. "Love you..."

Lord Blake laughed quietly, "I love you too." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and reached around to stroke Kerr's hair. "You are my love, my life. You are the most precious gift."

Kerr smiled and rested his cheek against Lord Blake. "It's so easy to give to you, Roj. All I have to do is follow my heart." He sighed. "You make me so happy."

"I never thought I would find love." Lord Blake shifted. "I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you."

"Oh, yes." Kerr caarefully pulled out of Lord Blake and moved to one side. He held out his arms and smiled. "Please hold me, Roj."


	24. Elevation

Lord Blake wrapped his arms around Kerr and pulled him into a tight embrace. He played with Kerr's hair. "What would you do if you were the lord?"

"Oh..." Kerr thought for a moment, then grinned. "I'd put my sister in charge of the army."

Lord Blake looked puzzled. "You have a sister? You've never mentioned her before."

Kerr cuddled close. "Oh, well, Lisselle is older than me. She left home... oh, five years ago in the spring. She wouldn't be married off to a boy because she said..." He giggled. "he hadn't half her balls. I liked Lisselle."

Lord Blake laughed. "I like Lisselle too." He kissed Kerr's shoulder "Is that the only thing you would do?"

"Well... I'd like to build more roads and bridges." Kerr still remembered his journey to Lord Blake's palace on the back of an ox-cart over very bumpy, rutted paths. "but... well, someone's got to pay for everything." He thought a moment. "Maybe they could be toll-bridges and turnpikes, so's the first ones would pay for the next."

Lord Blake rubbed his hand over Kerr's hip. He sounded surprised as he said, "That's a good idea." Then he laughed. "Maybe you _should_ be my advisor. Do I have you in a weapons class?" 

Kerr giggled. "The only 'sword-work' I've done so far has been with you, Roj. Orac said the pen is mightier than the sword."

Lord Blake laughed. "In most cases, that's true. But sometimes circumstances force us to use a weapon. I'll talk to the sword-master about giving you lessons. It's important that you learn these things. They'll come in handy when you're older."

"Oh, I'd like to learn how to use a sword." Kerr hugged Lord Blake. "I could be like Zoltan. He slashed 'Z' s into everything." 

Lord Blake laughed again. "Just remember that many of the tapestries around the palace are very old and irreplaceable." After a long pause he said, "You know that I prefer boys. I've tried to be with women, but it's physically impossible for me. And so I'll never father an heir." 

Kerr blinked and looked at Lord Blake. "I never thought about that. I don't like to think about you... leaving." They were being serious and this was important. "But it does worry people. Farmers don't like to think that someday people will be fighting over their fields trying to decide who would be Lord. It's very bad for the crops." He hugged Lord Blake. "Maybe you should name one of your advisors as your heir, Roj."

"My advisors and I have had many a long discussion regarding heirs. And I've made my choice. Now, all I have to do is ask him." Lord Blake pulled back slightly to look into Kerr's eyes "Would you be my heir, Kerr Avon?"

Kerr looked at Lord Blake, wide-eyed and tried to understand. "Me? But... I'm just a farm boy, Roj." 

"You're intelligent, fair, good-natured, you've worked the land, you care about the people... you're special. Everyone in the palace loves you because you make them feel important, to you, they are important. Who cares if you were born a farm boy? My great-great-great- however many greats- grandfather was a goatherder before he came into power." Lord Blake said quietly, "I want you to be my heir."

Kerr swallowed hard before he could speak. "If... if you think I can do it." He whispered, "It's an awfully big job, Roj." He reached out for Lord Blake's hand. "I'd try very, very hard to be as a good a Lord as you, Roj."

Lord Blake took Kerr's hand and squeezed it gently. "I know you will do it. You'll be a better Lord than I am. We won't announce it officially just yet, but I'll make it known unofficially. That way, should anything occur before the ceremony, there won't be any problems." He smiled. "I'll have to give you a title. Prince Kerr?"

"P...prince? Ooh..." Kerr blinked again as he suddenly realized that would make him equal to Lord Blake. He'd be able to really help Roj, once he learned how. "Oh, Roj..." He threw his arms around Lord Blake's neck. "I'm your Kerr, always... even if I do get to wear a hat with white ostrich feathers in it."

Lord Blake laughed and kissed Kerr on the cheek. "You want to wear a hat with white ostrich feathers? Could I pluck them from your hat and tease you with them?"

Kerr grinned. "Oh, yes. I like feathers. They tickle." 

"Yes, I like feathers too. I like a lot of things. Honey and berries and whipped cream." He gave Kerr a slow kiss. 

Kerr kissed back, and licked Lord Blake's mouth. "I also like sausages." He giggled for the bad joke they shared. It was nice to have some many things that no one else would understand.

Lord Blake chuckled. "Yes, I know. Are you hungry now?"

"A little." Kerr grinned. "Do princes eat sausages?"

Lord Blake brushed Kerr's bottom lip with his thumb. "Princes eat whatever they like."

Kerr licked Lord Blake's thumb. "You taste good."

"Do I?" Lord Blake said quietly, "Tell me, my Prince, what it is that you desire."

"Oh." Kerr looked at Lord Blake with shining eyes. "Oh. Just...to be with you." Then he added, truthfully, since playing in the water had made him hungry. "And maybe a dish of boiled potatoes sliced and fried in butter, with eggs and lots of onions, along with the sausages." 

Lord Blake opened and closed his mouth, silently Then he pressed his face against Kerr's neck and laughed. Kerr rubbed Lord Blake's back and laughed with him. Lord Blake looked up at Kerr, breathless with laughter. "I do so love you." He brushed his lips against Kerr's. Kerr cuddled in close and closed his eyes, sighing with happiness. Lord Blakerubbed Kerr's back gently. "Does this mean you don't want your sausage? Or would you rather wait until we're in a proper bed?"

"Sausage in bed! That's the way a prince should live."

"Well, my Prince, let's get you to a bed!" Lord Blake smiled. "Now that you're royalty, perhaps you should get yourself a harem boy to feed you peeled grapes."

"Ooh, is that what a harem boy's supposed to do!" Kerr giggled. "But I like the skin, too." He brushed his hand over Lord Blake's chest. 

"Then you could have him feed you unpeeled grapes." Lord Blake placed his hand over Kerr's. "It's a pity that I'm too old to be a harem boy. I would love to feed you. Grapes, strawberries with cream, pieces of melon, my kisses." He leaned forward, giving Kerr a quick kiss with just a hint of tongue. 

Kerr sucked on the tip of Lord Blake's tongue for a moment, then giggled. "You could be my harem man, Roj and feed me all those lovely things. Especially your kisses."


	25. Harem Heirloom

Kerr sat cross-legged on the bed, working out a problem Orac had given him on military supply. "If you have five hundred horse-soldiers, and two thousand foot-soldiers, how many ox-carts are needed to carry enough supplies for them for a summer campaign in Rigistanalia... umm..." Kerr thought, chewing on the end of the quill pen. "Well, there's lots of rivers in Rigistanalia, so at least you shouldn't need water barrels... What do you think, Roj?"

Lord Blake, who had been sitting on the end of the bed, a small mahogany box in his hands, glanced up. "What? Oh, yes, you're probably right."

Kerr put down the quill pen and looked at Lord Blake, curiously. Teasing, he said, "Well, if you eat the horses, then you don't have to feed them, or the men who eat them."

Lord Blake was running his hands over the box, again and again. Absently he answered, "Yes, good idea." 

Kerr laughed and moved closer, putting his hands on Lord Blake's shoulders. "You aren't listening, Roj. What's in the box?"

Lord Blake smiled and stroked Kerr's cheek. "I'm sorry, I've been distracted all day." He laid his hand on the box. "It's something for you. Something I want you to have."

"Oh! Something important?" Kerr looked at the box, curiously. The wood had the polished, darkened, patina that came from years of being handled, with the edges worn down. 

"Yes, something very important. And very old." Lord Blake handed the box to Kerr. "My father gave this to me when I was a boy. His father gave it to him, and it's been passed through the generations. It's been in my family since the days when we were simple goatherders."

Kerr caressed the box with awe. "Your father gave it to you? And you're giving it to me." Kerr blinked and rubbed at his eyes. "Oh. Roj."

"Not the box, what's inside. My father said that every young man should have one, for hunting, for protection. He said I should look at it and remember my ancestors, where I came from."

Kerr opened the box. Nestled inside, in layers of silk, was a knife. The metal was gray, but sharp, and the handle was carved elk antler, yellow with age, with fine cracks along its surface. Kerr touched the knife reverently. "Oh! Oh, Roj." Kerr flung his arms around Lord Blake's neck and kissed him. "I really am your family, now." 

Lord Blake wrapped his arms around Kerr and kissed him back. "Yes, I suppose you are my family." He smiled. "I love you, Kerr. I love you and I want you... and I need you. Your home is here with me."

"Oh, I do love you so! Where ever you are is my home." Kerr smiled. "Goatherders aren't much different from farmers, are they?"

"No, not much different." Lord Blake said seriously. "I'll never send you away from me. I want you by my side, in my bed, always." He whispered, "No one's ever loved me the way you love me."

Lord Blake stroked Lord Blake's hair, and kissed him, wriggling around to sit in his lap. "I don't know why. You're wonderful."

"Not everyone is like you, Kerr. Most people only care about the power I hold. They only care about finding ways to use me." Lord Blake held Kerr tight. "They only pretend that they love me."

"Please, don't be sad. Don't think about all those stupid people." Kerr touched Lord Blake's face. "I'm here, and I won't ever leave you." He grinned and wriggled again. "We've both been thinking very, very hard and making our heads hurt." He rubbed Lord Blake's forehead. "Maybe we could play for a while?"

Lord Blake laughed quietly. "That sounds like a very, very good idea." He kissed Kerr slowly. "So, we're family? Does this make you my cousin? Nephew? My uncle's cousin's first son by his second wife?"

"We're kissing cousins." Kerr demonstrated. 

"Mmmm." Lord Blake opened his mouth and licked Kerr's lips. "You're a very good kisser, my sweet cousin." He slipped his hands under Kerr's shirt and began to lightly touch his skin. "And you have a lovely body. I want to kiss every centimeter of it: lick your nipples, suck on your toes, rub your hot, hard, cock."

"Oh! Yes!" Kerr tugged at Lord Blake's shirt, pulling it loose from the waistband of his trousers. "I want you to touch me everywhere!"

"I will, my little Prince." Lord Blake slid his hands into Kerr's trousers and kneaded his buttocks. "I want to touch you until my breath on your skin makes you jerk with pleasure." He whispered, "I'm going to tie you up with silk scarves and play with your toes and knees, kiss your palms and your nose. Run another silk scarf over your cock until it's wet with your juices. Would my boy like that?"

Kerr grinned and giggled. "I like silk." He widened his eyes and really thought about being tied up while Lord Blake played with his body. "Oh, yes, I like silk!"

Lord Blake laughed and patted Kerr on the arse. "Get undressed and onto your back while I find those scarves." He kissed Kerr's nose. "And the special ointment Doctor Klein gives us." Kerr stripped quickly and got into the middle of the bed on his back, grinning. From his basket in the corner, Tiger sat up and watched, sighed, and lay down again with his muzzle on his paws, recognizing that he was not likely to go for a romp with Kerr any time soon. Lord Blake quickly undressed, then grabbed a few scarves and the ointment. He knelt on the bed and smiled at Kerr. The first scarf he opened up and laid over Kerr's groin. "This is so that I can see when things are looking up. Now put your hands above your head and cross your wrists. I'm not going to tie you to the bed... this time."

Kerr crossed his wrists and raised his arms above his head. He giggled, looking down at the scarf lying across his crotch. "Oh, look, the soldier is going to raise a tent!"

"Your soldier is very attentive." Lord Blake laughed at his own pun and caressed Kerr's crotch. Kerr was almost as pleased by the pun as the caress. He liked it when making love relaxed Roj enough for him to forget his dignity. Lord Blake wrapped the scarf around Kerr's wrists and tied it snuggly. "If you want to get out of it, all you have to do is pull on an end." He knelt at Kerr's feet, taking one of them in his lap. He lifted it, breathing gently on his toes. "Are you ticklish?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kerr wriggled and giggled, curling his toes happily.

Lord Blake laughed. "Well, I'll have you squirming, one way or another." He started at the heel of Kerr's foot, pressing firm kisses upward; every few kisses he stopped and licked the rough skin. When he got to the toes, he licked them slowly, slipping his tongue between the toes, wiggling it.

"Oh!" Kerr giggled. "Oh, that feels good! I didn't know toes could feel so good, Roj!" Lord Blake looked at Kerr and smiled. He gently nipped the tips of toes, then took the smallest into his mouth, laving and sucking at it. He did this with each toe, all the while caressing and massaging the heel and instep of his foot. "Ooh, oh!" Each toe suck somehow seemed to go right to Kerr's cock, which began growing and twitching under its silk canopy. "Oh, that's lovely!" Kerr wriggled his toes in Lord Blake's lap. 

Lord Blake gave the toes one final suck before switching to the other foot. He gave it the same treatment, smiling as Kerr's cock stood at attention. He slid his hands up Kerr's leg, massaging his calf. "Your tent is getting wet."

Kerr grinned and looked at the damp silk covering his rapidly rising cock. "I think it's raining inside the tent!" He giggled and opened his legs wider. 

"And all that from a bit of toe sucking. I wonder what willl happen when I kiss and lick your calves and behind your knees." He sucked and bit up Kerr's calves, then tenderly licked the area behind his knees, blowing cool air on the wet skin. 

Lifting his legs a little higher to make it easier for Lord Blake to reach, Kerr giggled again. "I feel like one of the kittens in the hay-loft! Miss Prissy holds them down and washes them just like that. And they wriggle and squeak so!"

Lord Blake shook his head and chuckled. "First I'm your cousin and now I'm your mother getting you nice and clean." He placed a tender bite on Kerr's inner thigh. "My thoughts aren't familial." He nuzzled and licked Kerr's thigh. "And they aren't nice or clean. They're filthy thoughts about having my cock up your bottom, about making you beg and moan, squirming as I hold you down." He reached underneath the silk scarf and rubbed Kerr's balls. 

"OOOhh! Yes!" Kerr arched his hips up into Lord Blake's hand. "Oh, but putting your cock up my bottom is very nice and we're very clean, aren't we?" He started to put his hands down, then remembered the game and left them above his head. "You can put your lovely clean cock up my clean bottom, and that will be very nice for both of us!"

Lord Blake squeezed his balls. "Oh, yes, very nice. We'll both love it when I put my cock up your bottom. But not just yet. There's still so much to kiss. Oh, look, your scarf is slipping." He gave Kerr's balls one final squeeze. Then he gripped the end of the scarf, pulling it taut, and moved it slowly over Kerr's cock, watching as the wet stain grew, darkening the blue. 

Kerr moaned as the silk slid over his cockhead, like a wide, cool tongue licking all of it at once. His cock stiffened further and dripped faster; he could feel drops hitting his balls. "Oooh, I love silk!" 

"Messy, messy, boy. Look how wet you are? You're ruining the silk." Lord Blake slid the silk over Kerr's cock a few more times, then stopped. "Well, now that you've had a taste, I want to finish having mine." He pressed a kiss to Kerr's navel, flicking it with his tongue. Then he slowly licked up his side, nuzzling his ribs. 

Kerr lifted his hips a bit, and breathed more heavily, eyes bright. He started to pull his arms down to caress Lord Blake, but remembered again and stopped. He giggled. "Do I taste good?"

"Like peppermint stick and chocolate." Lord Blake nuzzled his belly, pressing open-mouthed kisses around his navel, sucking until he left marks. He slowly stroked along Kerr's ribs. 

"You taste like thyme honey. Spicy... and wild." Kerr wriggled appreciatively under Lord Blake's caresses, glad that he was learning how to hold back, and make the pleasure last longer. Lord Blake surged up Kerr's body and kissed him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth. He reached down and pinched and pulled Kerr's nipples. Kerr arched his back and sucked on Lord Blake's tongue, raising his chest for more attention to his nipples. He moaned happily as Lord Blake pulled his mouth away. Panting, Lord Blake nipped at Kerr's bottom lip, then kissed down his neck. He laved Kerr's nipples until they glistened, then he moved from one to the other, biting and sucking at them until they were hard, red nubs. Kerr moaned and wriggled, trying to rub his cock against something without moving from his pose. His skin was tingling all over, and he wanted... "More! Please, Roj!"

"Soon, precious. Very soon, I promise." Lord Blake gave his nipple a parting kiss "There's so much more of you I want to taste. I haven't kissed your palms or sucked your fingers. Or...", he said as he nuzzled Kerr's underarm, giving it a tentative lick 

"OH!" Kerr jerked his arms down and his knees up, giggling and wriggling wildly, nearly trapping Lord Blake's nose. "You found it!" He giggled even more, pleased that Lord Blake had discovered his secret.

"Ah, so you are ticklish." Lord Blake grabbed Kerr's wrists and jerked them above his head. He squeezed himself between Kerr's knees. "Maybe I should have tied you to the bed." Once again he nuzzled Kerr's underarm, licking it mercilessly. 

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Kerr giggled and jerked uncontrollably, laughing so much that Tiger leaped onto the bed, barking and licking indiscriminately at Lord Blake's face and Kerr's. Kerr started laughing so hard he got hiccups. 

Lord Blake laughed right along with Kerr. He grabbed Kerr in his arms. "Go on, Tiger. He's all right." He rubbed Kerr's sides, soothingly. "You are all right, aren't you?" 

Kerr put his still bound arms around Lord Blake's neck. Pink-faced from giggling, he laughed. "Oh, yes!" Tiger yipped once more, wagged his tail and hopped off the bed to look under the edges of the rugs for bones he may have hidden. "That was fun!" 

"Yes, it was." Lord Blake smiled. "I haven't done that in a long time." He kissed Kerr's nose. "I do love you, Kerr. If you were a girl, we could marry. That's why I gave you the knife." 

Kerr rubbed the back of Lord Kerr's neck and smiled at him shyly. "I feel like we're married. The only difference is... "

"The only difference is what?

"We didn't have a big party and invite all our friends and family." Kerr was slightly wistful. "I know we couldn't really have a wedding party... I mean... I'm not a girl!" He looked down at his cock, and laughed. "But a party would be nice."

"Well, we could have a party and invite our friends and family." Lord Blake frowned thoughtfully. "We could have a-- a commitment party."

"Could we? Could we really?" Kerr grinned and kissed Lord Blake wildly. "Could we have a party with dancing and music and too much to eat and little presents for all the guests so they never forget what a wonderful party it was!"

Lord Blake laughed. "Yes, Kerr, we could. If that's what you want." He leaned down and kissed Kerr, stroking his hip and thigh. 

"Oh, yes!" Kerr grinned and spread his legs, lifting his knees. "But right now, I'd like you to show me again how married we are. Please, Roj?" 

"How could I say 'no' to my Kerr?" Lord Blake searched for the jar of ointment, scooping a large dollop onto his fingers once he found it. He reached down and rubbed the ointment into Kerr's hole. "You did make that scarf wet, didn't you?"

Kerr said, proudly. "Yes, I did, didn't I?" He moaned as Lord Blake prepared him. "All wet and sticky and smelling like me."

"You were very, _very_ excited even before I started tickling you. Moaning and wiggling and asking me so prettily to fuck you." Lord Blake pushed the tip of his finger inside of Kerr. "Such a naughty boy, making the scarf wet simply because I was kissing you and touching. Put your hands back over your head, naughty boy."

Kerr lifted his hands from Lord Blake's neck and put them above him on the bed. "Oh, yes, I'm very sorry to be so naughty." He grinned and tried to hold back a giggle. "I deserve to have a very sore bottom, Roj."

Lord Blake pressed his finger all the way in and added a second. He began stretching Kerr. "Oh, you will. I'm going to ride you hard. So hard that you won't be able to sit for several days." He fucked Kerr with his fingers. "My cock stretching you, my balls slapping against your bottom." He whispered, "I'm going to tell everyone that you were a naughty boy and I gave you a good spanking."

"Oooh." Kerr moaned and sighed, half closing his eyes with pleasure. "Oh, yes, I'll tell everyone how hard you were in me..." He giggled. "I mean, _on_ me. How I cried out, and you kept pounding my bottom until it was all red and hot."

"And that's when they'll learn how naughty you really are. Because my spanking made your cock hard, and when you were crying out, it wasn't to stop me, but to ask me to go on." Lord Blake slipped his fingers out of Kerr and rubbed ointment over his cock. "To beg me to go on. 'Oh, please, Lord Blake, that feels so good. Spank me harder.' "

"I'm such a naughty boy." Kerr lifted his knees even higher, and grinned past his bobbing cock at Lord Blake. "And you're so good to try so hard to teach me to be better. So very hard." Kerr swallowed as his mouth was watering at the sight of Lord Blake greasing his huge cock. "So very big. Just what a naughty boy needs."

"Don't worry, naughty boy, you'll get exactly what you need." Lord Blake rubbed the head of his cock against Kerr's hole. "Are you _absolutely_ sure this is what you need? Because, if it isn't we could do other things. There are still the problems Orac gave you."

"OH! Oh!" Kerr tried to push himself back onto Lord Blake's cock. "Oh, no! I'm much, much, much too naughty to study!"

"Then I had better make your bottom sore." Slowly Lord Blake pushed his cock into Kerr. "I'm not sure that anyone would believe that I gave you a spanking. Perhaps during our next banquet I should stand you in front of everyone and spank you." He thrust in, just as slowly.

"Oh," Kerr breathed, and wrapped his legs around Lord Blake's waist and bent his neck, trying to watch Lord Blake's cock sliding in. "Ooh.... or I could kneel on the table, where everyone could see how thoroughly you punish me." He started to reached down for his cock, felt the tug of silk and hastily put his hands back up where they belonged.

Lord Blake whispered, "Yes, I want everyone to watch as I punish you." Lord Blake began to gently thrust into him. "Watching as you moan and push back against my hand, as your cock hardens and drips wetness on the table, your pretty arse turning pink, then red. Maybe I'll let them touch you. Your hot arse, your thighs." He panted and thrust harder. "Some of them touching your balls and cock when I'm not looking."

"Everyone watching." Dreamily, gazing upward into Lord Blake's eyes, Kerr said, "Everyone knowing I belong to you. Even ..." He moaned as Lord Blake filled him and paused for a moment, balls pressed against Kerr's arse. ".. even if you let them touch me, they know I'm only yours. Some of them..." He whimpered with pleasure as Lord Blake thrust again. "want to be me just to feel your hand on them." 

"But they'll never be you. They'll never have my hand on them." Lord Blake thrust hard. "And I don't let them touch you for long. Because they get greedy, playing with your arse, pulling on your nipples..." Lord Blake moaned and began to fuck him harder. "I mount you... in front of... everyone. Fuck you... hard... make you... come. Do you want to touch your cock?" 

"I want you to ...." Kerr gasped and rocked under Lord Blake's thrust. "... do it. Oh, Roj. Make me come with your cock and your hands." He clenched the silk; somewhere along the way he must have pulled on the end, because the loops were loose around his hands. 

"My beautiful boy." Lord Blake reached down and grabbed Kerr's cock, pumping it in time with each thrust. "We'll have... our party... and I'll take you out... to our garden..." He moaned. "and promise... to love you... and only you. "He could feel his balls tighten and he thrust harder into Kerr, faster. "For eternity. My beloved." He cried out, coming, and frantically squeezing Kerr's cock.

"Roj!" Kerr shouted, so full of joy that it poured out everywhere, not just in the hot juice spurting over his lover's hand. He imagined it coming from his skin, hot and pure, like sunlight on clear water, his hair crackling with released energy. "Oh, oh, I love you, I love you." His eyes were wet and he was half-sobbing. "I love you so."

Lord Blake caught himself before he collapsed onto Kerr. "I love you too. Oh, Kerr, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He pressed gentle kisses on his mouth and cheeks. 

"I'm not crying." Kerr touched Lord Blake's face gently. "I'm just so happy..." He smiled and put his arms down around Lord Blake, holding the scarf in either hand, so it pressed against his back. "It's a wet kind of happy, that's all."

"I meant what I said, Kerr. I don't want anyone else, only you. You're my love. You're my... my everything. You're my boy, and when you grow up, you'll be my man."

"I'll always be yours, Roj." Kerr was so happy. "I'd always be yours even if we lived in a hermit's shack in the woods on bread and water and... and... mushrooms!"

Lord Blake laughed. "Good, that's good. You're such a remarkable person, Kerr. I am so thankful that you are here with me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Laughing and making love and enjoying ourselves." He leaned down and kissed Kerr, so sweetly that Kerr knew he was pouring all of his emotions in that one action. 

Kerr kissed back, responding to the love with his mouth and his hands, stroking gently at the nape of Lord Blake's neck. "Yes." He said softly, "We will always be happy when we are together."

"Yes, so very happy." Lord Blake frowned. "I just realized, when I'm not aroused, wet silk doesn't feel very erotic." He reached between them and pulled out the now sodden scarf, tossing it onto the carpet.

"No, but it helped to keep the bed dry," Kerr pointed out practically. "And a dry bed is nice for cuddling."

"And I do enjoy cuddling." Lord Blake tossed the scarf onto the floor. Then he rolled over onto his back, pulling Kerr with him. "Is my Prince sated?"

"Oh, yes." Kerr laid his head against Lord Blake's chest to listen to the thrum of his heartbeat. "I can never have enough of holding you, though." 

Lord Blake stroked Kerr's hair "And I can never have enough of you. Do you want to invite your family to our party?"

"Yes." Kerr grinned. "Some because I like them, some because I don't." He interlaced his fingers with Lord Blake's. "Is that very wicked of me?"

Lord Blake laughed. "No, I don't think that's wicked at all." He paused and then said, "Oh, you'll get to meet my mother."

"Oh! Does she like flowers?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"I'd like to give her something to thank her for being your mother." Kerr kissed Lord Blake lightly. "Something as beautiful as you are."


	26. Cumcumbers are not the Only Fruit

Nahum said, "Stop giggling. The tomatoes keep rolling off."

"Sorry." Kerr tried, but Nahum's expression of concentration as he arranged fruits and vegetables on Kerr's naked body just seemed terribly funny to him. Nahum threatened him with a cucumber, and Kerr's resulting belly-laugh made it necessary for them to start all over. Finally Nahum gave Kerr a couple of glasses of 'winter wine', which settled him down enough for the cook to finish setting up the display. He finished and surveyed Kerr, lying there happily on the huge wooden table in the middle of the ornately decorated banquet hall and smiled. He patted Kerr on the cheek, and told Ali that he could inform Lord Blake that the feast was prepared, then he went back to the kitchen, pleased with himself for having served up a meal fit for his Lord. 

Lord Blake walked into the banquet hall and did a double take when he saw the meal prepared for him. He grinned and stood over Kerr. "Artfully done." Lord Blake licked his lips and plucked a grape from Kerr's groin. "Quite delectable." He popped the grape into his mouth 

"And it's all very fresh." Kerr held his breath, trying not to giggle, but his eyes were shining with it. Curly lettuce formed his bed, with endive and parsley sprigs put in for texture, and bits of peppermint, just to smell nice. From his position Kerr couldn't see everything, but he remembered the fuss Nahum made selecting and pitting just the right cherries to fit over Kerr's nipples. 

Lord Blake took a sprig of parley and ran it over Kerr's cheeks, nose and mouth. "But where do I want to start?" He slowly looked over Kerr's body. "Ah!" He looked down at the lone blueberry pressed into Kerr's bellybutton and smiled. He leaned over and sucked it up, tongue lapping at Kerr's navel, licking away juice. 

Kerr giggled, but managed to keep still enough not to lose his stack of pineapple rings or the coconut meat half shells that Nahum had lovingly carved to measure. "I hope you have a big appetite tonight, Roj."

"When it comes to you, my dear boy, always." Lord Blake walked over to the head of the table and gave Kerr a slow, lingering kiss. "Now I'm going to have your cherry... " He grinned. "Cherries." He leaned over and took one cherry into his mouth. Then he sucked, licked and nibbled Kerr's nipple until it was hard and red. He did the same to the other nipple. He looked up. "Such pretty, sweet cherries." He pinched and pulled Kerr's nipples. 

Kerr wriggled, excited both by Lord Blake's caresses and by the need to remain still. "I think... I think Orac told me that the first fruits were the Lord's per... pro...prerogative." 

"Did he? I suppose he was right." Lord Blake began plucking the grapes from Kerr's groin with his lips and teeth, once in a while, 'accidentally' jostling a pineapple ring. "Nahum did an excellent job. Did he leave me any surprises?" 

Kerr grinned. "Well, I couldn't see everything he did, but a whole bottle full of raspberry syrup went somewhere."

Lord Blake laughed. "I'll tell you if I spy where the syrup went." He looked down at the artfully done pineapple ring, tight enough around Kerr's cock so as not to slip off, but loose enough that Kerr could grow. The ring circled everything but the head of his cock, which was painted red. He sucked it gently, tasting raspberry. 

"Ooh." Kerr wriggled and several kumquats made their way to freedom. "Oh, oh, is it nice, Roj?"

"It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Now don't wiggle, you're making the fruit fall off you." He nibbled on the first pineapple ring, then slurped and sucked at it, tongue flicking out to lave the side of Kerr's cock. "Did he put anything inside of you?"

Kerr giggled again, feeling his cock filling up the inside of the pineapple ring. "Oh, yes, he tried several things, but I'm not sure what he decided in the end." He began ticking things off with his fingers, jiggling his arm-bands of carved honeydew and cantaloupe. "There was a banana and the prettiest striped squash and a lovely dark green cucumber." He blinked in thought. "And maybe something else. But that was after the wine, so I'm not sure."

"Maybe something else?" Lord Blake grinned. "Well, we'll save that surprise for later." He finished the first ring and started on the second. "And did Nahum open you up first? Did you squirm on his fingers? Did you moan when he slid that lovely cucumber up your bottom? Imagining what it would be like to be fucked with it?" He tongued the head of Kerr's cock, playing with his slit.

"Oh, no, I didn't moan. Nahum was so serious. He used a set of graduated basting bulbs on me!" Kerr giggled again. "And he kept saying things, like, 'Do cucumbers give my Lord gas?' and 'A plantain is firmer than an ordinary banana, but not as sweet'. It was like visiting the doctor. Only with fruit." Kerr grinned. 

Lord Blake looked up, startled. "Graduated basting bulbs?" He burst out laughing. "Ah well, I knew I could trust Nahum." He took a deep breath and looked at Kerr with mock-seriousness. "You're destroying the mood. Look properly aroused." Gently he bit Kerr's inner-thigh, encountering a sticky coating of honey. He began to lick Kerr's thigh clean, using long strokes of his tongue. 

Kerr looked down at his cock and giggled at the quivering stack of pineapple rings because they reminded him of a child's puzzle he once had. "My pineapples are very happy." He wriggled a bit more. "And so are my coconuts." 

Lord Blake licked his lips and grinned. "And lovely coconuts they are." He tilted his head, consideringly. "Perhaps you need some time to... warm up." There were two bowls at Kerr's feet. One was filled with honey, the other with an assortment of berries. He walked over to Kerr's head, dipped a strawberry in the honey and painted his mouth with it. "Hold it with your lips." 

Kerr pursed his mouth and accepted the berry. "Ooo uss own an ee ooo awwk!"

"Yes, that's the reason." Lord Blake lovingly kissed the berry, tongue swirling around the firm fruit, laving away the honey, then nibbling it, sucking the juices. Grinning around the berry, Kerr stuck his tongue to one side of it, and licked Lord Blake's tongue. Lord Blake chuckled softly. "Are you thinking lustful thoughts?" He sucked the berry into his mouth and began nibbling and sucking Kerr's lips, making them red and swollen. 

"Oh, yes." Kerr kissed Lord Blake back enthusiastically, snaking one hand in between the folds of Lord Blake's robe. "On feast days, everyone always loosens their belts. I wouldn't want you to get a stomach-ache, Roj."

"When the feast is you, my dear boy, how could I?" Lord Blake placed a strawberry in his mouth, leaned forward, pressing it against Kerr's mouth as an offering. Before Kerr could take it, he reached over and rolled a small cherry tomato over Kerr's chest. Kerr opened his mouth to the berry, grinning as he sucked it in, then pushed it out with his tongue until his lips were barely holding it. He couldn't see the cherry tomato any longer, but he felt the broad, cool path it pressed into his skin. Lord Blake took the berry with his lips pulling it into his mouth, and ate it. He grinned and pressed the tomato with the palm of his hand until it popped open, squirting its insides. "Oh, look at the mess I've made." He lapped juice from Kerr's chest, while making more of a mess by rubbing the tomato over his skin.

"Ooh!" The tomato juice was cool at first and Lord Blake's tongue was warm. The combination made Kerr tingle with excitement. "Ooh. Roj! The laundry ladies say that tomato is awful to get out of clothes. Maybe you should..." He wriggled a bit. "...take off your robes to spare the poor ladies extra work."

"Perhaps you're right. We give those ladies enough to do, what with the messes we make of our sheets." Lord Blake slowly undressed, draping his robes over his chair. Then he began to feast in earnest, mouth traveling over Kerr's body, nibbling on fruit and flushed skin, rubbing the juiciest bits over his body in order to lick and suck. He stayed above the waist, hands only straying to pluck a grape. 

Kerr was wriggling constantly now, crushing parsley and mint as he moved, adding their scent to the sweet combined odors of all the fruits. He ran his hands over Lord Blake's back, smearing his ribs with stickiness from the melon armbands he wore. " Oh, oh! Yes, Roj, eat me!"

"I am. I will." Lord Blake climbed, panting, on top of the table, settling on top of Kerr, kissing Kerr's mouth and grinding their hips together. Grapes burst open, spilling their juice, the cool fruit, sliding over their heated groins.

Kerr arched up, pressing his feet against the table. His cock filled the pineapple ring now and the sensation was like slippery fingers compressing him every time Lord Blake put his weight on Kerr's hips. Bits of fruit were sliding all over the place. "Oh, oh... OH!" Kerr pulled Lord Blake further on top and tried to get his legs around him. 

Lord Blake laughed. He slipped his tongue into Kerr's mouth and explored his bottom, pressing fingers against his slippery hole. "Mmm, how sad, there's no salad there, although there's plenty of oil dressing. Let me see what I can find." He rubbed the tip of something against Kerr's hole. 

"Oh!" Kerr felt the cool slipperness and realized it was the prize-winning waxed cucumber Nahum had provided. He giggled and spread his legs, lifting his hips. "Oh, my Lord, you're so cold! Let me warm you."

"I'm going to fuck you with this cucumber and make you come." Slowly he pushed the vegetable up Kerr's arse, twisting it in. "Then I'm going to feast on your cock until it's happy again and you're begging me for something more than this vegetable." 

"Oh, yes!" Kerr's pineapple rings jerked up until they were squashed stickily against his belly, sweet yellow juice pooling in his navel and overflowing to follow the lines of his groin down to Lord Blake's hand around the cucumber. Nahum had taken particular care with that cucumber, coating it in bees' wax and polishing it until it shone like striped jade. "After all this fruit, I'll want a nice, hot sausage!" He giggled and pulled up on his knees. 

"You're a blood-thirsty little beast!" Lord Blake nipped Kerr's throat. "But not to worry, you'll get your sausage. And I'll have my prince on a skewer." Leisurely, he twisted the cucumber in and out of Kerr's bottom, all the while exploring Kerr's mouth with his tongue. He moaned and chuckled at the same time, which sounded so funny to Kerr that he giggled again. He couldn't stop wriggling on the cucumber because it felt so good, sliding in and out, stretching him wide. 

"Oh, OH! Cucumbers are my favorite fruit!" He ran his hands down the length of Lord Blake's back, enjoying the play of muscle under his palms. 

"I'm not sure cucumbers _are_ a fruit." Lord Blake licked his mouth. "I love it when you giggle. Because then I know that you're happy. That I'm making you happy. My giggling boy, my _happy_ boy." Lord Blake moved the cucumber a bit more forcefully, sliding more of it up Kerr's hole, angling it slightly to find his spot. 

"Oh, oh!" Kerr jerked up, and more bits of pineapple fell off. "Oooo-Rac said, 'if it has seeds, it's a fruit!'" He grinned. "I have seeds, don't I, so I'm a fruit, too!" He moaned and pushed back until he dad almost swallowed the whole cucumber. "Mmmm.... lovely cucumber."

"Yes, tasty seeds." Lord Blake pulled all but the very tip of the cucumber out of Kerr's arse, then plunged it back in. He repeated the motion again and again. "That's my sweet boy." He stifled a laugh. "My Kerr-quat. Push back on the cucumber, take all of it."

Kerr wriggled to clear a space of fruit pulp so he could get traction with his feet and moaned as he obeyed, arse opening wide to slide down over the entire slick, slightly bumpy, cucumber. His cock was covered in mashed pineapple, the tip weeping steadily, and chunks of coconut meat were stuck to his thighs. He cried out as the cucumber plunged in all the way, arching up against Lord Blake's hand, surprised by the force of his orgasm. He fell back, gasping, streamers of come lacing his chest. "Oh...oh...oh...." His thighs flopped open and his arms fell to his sides. 

"Yes, that's my boy." Lord Blake rubbed his hip, soothingly. "That's my happy boy." He gently pulled the cucumber from Kerr's body then slid it back in half-way. "You'll be nice and open for your sausage." He began to make his way down Kerr's body, first licking the come from his chest and belly, then down to his groin, slurping up more come, mixed with bits of grape and pineapple. Every once in a while, he'd stop and nibble on Kerr's thighs. "I do love coconut."

Kerr sighed happily as Lord Blake worked his way down Kerr's body. "Nahum said trained monkeys climb the trees to get coconuts." He giggled. "Monkeys are like hairy little men, with long curly tails! I don't think I'd like a monkey trying to get my coconuts!"

Lord Blake looked up from Kerr's coconuts, his face flushed with excitement, and blinked. "You say the strangest things at the most inappropriate times. And I find that unbearably attractive. I'm not sure how you do it." Once again, he leaned down, licked the underside of Kerr's cock, and gently sucked on the head. 

"Oh..." Kerr smiled at Lord Blake. "Oh, when I'm...oh..." He shut his eyes and sighed again, then looked at Lord Blake. "...when I'm very happy it makes me silly." He reached down to stroke Lord Blake's hair. "And you make me very, very happy, Roj."

Lord Blake pulled his mouth from Kerr's cock and smiled. "I love you. I love you when you're silly and when you're serious. When you're happy and sad and giggly. I love you when you're tied up in silk and when you're in your robes. And I love you when you're covered in mashed fruit." He returned to Kerr's cock, taking more of it with each suck, tongue twirling and stroking 

"Oh, yes." Kerr smiled at Lord Blake, suddenly serious. "I fall in love with you every time I wake up and see you beside me. And I dream about you, too." He moaned as his cock began to wake up again under Lord Blake's loving attention. "Not just... ooh... dreams about making love."

Lord Blake sucked harder, hands stroking his thighs before reaching up to play with his balls and wiggle the cucumber. He made a puzzled sound deep in his throat and looked up. 

Kerr smiled and stroked Lord Blake's hair, understanding the unasked question. "I see us making a garden sometimes... we get all hot and tired... and sometimes the plants die, or the walls fall down, but we build it all up again." He moaned, and closed his eyes again. "It's a beautiful garden at the end, and we sit... ooh... holding hands... on a bench, and we watch the sun set together..."

Lord Blake released Kerr's cock and slipped the cucumber from Kerr's body. He whispered, "We'll have that, you and I." He pushed Kerr's knees up, exposing his bottom, then slowly penetrated him. "We'll watch the sun set and the sun rise and the moon in all its phases." He rocked his hips, gasping in pleasure. "Together." 

"Oh, oh... yes." Kerr reached down to grasp Lord Blake's arms. "All the days and nights we'll be... together. Always with you, my love."

"Oh, I love you." Lord Blake kissed him gently and rocked faster. "I feel complete when I'm in you, as if I've found the other half of myself-- the better half." He thrust harder.

"Oh!" Kerr's heart felt about to burst from happiness. "My love, my love." Kerr moaned and twisted on his bed of lettuce. The cucumber had been fun, but nothing was better than his lover's cock inside him. Each thrust excited his body, but it was far more than that. Already he was rock-rock and dripping on his belly again, and he pulled on his cock, wanting to come around Roj, wanting to feel Roj coming in him. "Oh, yes, do it, do it now, Roj. Please!" 

Lord Blake was thrusting hard and fast, rocking Kerr with his movements. He cried out, pulling Kerr into an embrace. When his lover shouted and wrapped his arms around him so tight he could barely breathe, Kerr threw his arms and legs around Lord Blake and let himself come again, loving the closeness, feeling as if they were one. "Love you so much." He kissed Lord Blake fiercely, covering his face with kisses. "Always. Always!"

"Yes, always." Lord Blake loosened his hold. "Forever, my darling Kerr. Forever." 

Kerr slowly relaxed his grip as he began to notice that a bed of lettuce on a wooden table really wasn't all that comfortable. He let his legs fall to either side of Lord Blake's hips, and smiled. He rummaged underneath his shoulder-blade and extracted a plum, then sighed and nuzzled Lord Blake's shoulder, perfectly content.


	27. Old Scars Still Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Lord Blake's Point of View.

When Lord Blake heard that his _beloved_ uncle had arrived for a visit, he knew there would be problems. An old, bitter man, with no sons of his own, his uncle had never liked him. His uncle made that painfully clear, as he spent several hours telling Lord Blake exactly why he didn't like him. It started with a diatribe on social programs and ended with his uncle calling him a pedophile.

Numb, Lord Blake returned to his room and sat on the bed, staring at his hands. Then he began to tremble violently, feeling a surge of rage. Before he could stop himself, he was tossing valuable possessions (his, not Kerr's, never Kerr's) against the walls and ground, breaking pottery, shattering mirrors, savagely ripping bedsheets. His uncle was wrong. He'd never-- he wasn't-- His uncle was _wrong_! 

Kerr ran into the room wild-eyed, Tiger yapping at his heels. "What's wrong? What happened?" He gazed around at the mess, fluttering feathers from torn open pillows covering everything. 

Panting with rage, Lord Blake looked up at Kerr and shook his head. "He was wrong! Kerr, he was wrong." He sank slowly to his knees. "He's a horrible old man and I'm not a... I'm not what he said I am!"

Kerr went to his knees next to Lord Blake and hugged him, looking confused. "Who's a horrible old man, and what did he call you?" He stroked Lord Blake's hair as Tiger ran around the room, fetching bits of broken crockery and piling them up in front of them. 

"My uncle." Lord Blake wrapped his arms around Kerr and buried his face against Kerr's neck. "I never... not with children. Not even when _I_ was a child. I call you my boys, but you're not boys. You're young men. And I've _never_ hurt children."

"Your uncle said you hurt children?" Kerr looked and sounded very upset. "Why did he say such an evil thing? Doesn't he know you?"

Lord Blake whispered, shamed by his uncle's words. "He said that I was sick, because I prefer young men. That I... defiled you with my perversion. I made you into this to... to satisfy my desires. But I didn't!" He whispered in a tiny voice, "Did I?"

"Made me into something? He has never even met me, so what does he think I am? I think your uncle must have been eating bad mushrooms. Or maybe he didn't think a farm boy belongs in the palace." Kerr paused with that look on his face that he got as he backtracked over a conversation, picking up something he'd run by too fast the first time. Kerr was like that, Lord Blake thought, mind always running. "What's a perversion?" Kerr asked.

Lord Blake laughed, oddly relieved by Kerr's incomprehension. "A perversion is something wrong, bad-- evil. He believes that my love of men is wrong. He thought that I twisted your desires, that I _made you_ a lover of men."

Kerr kissed Lord Blake's forehead. "That's silly. A lot of the boys in your harem liked girls before they came here, and they still like girls, so you didn't twist them- they just found out that they could like men, too. I never saw girls the way they do. I think it would have been a perversion if I'd had to marry the blacksmith's widow."

Everything was so simple to Kerr, so pure. Lord Blake wiped his eyes and stroked Kerr's cheek. "That was what I tried to tell him. If he knew you, he'd know that I could never defile you. You're innocent, pure, and it has nothing to do with whether or not you've had sex. I don't think anything could dirty you, Kerr. I thought I had, when I sent you away, but it was still there, waiting." He paused and then said, "You make me new. You make me clean."

Kerr smiled at Lord Blake. "You're a good man. And you let me be me more than anyone else ever had. I'm sorry for your uncle, if he thinks making someone happy is terrible."

"He's a bitter old man who didn't understand why I couldn't put my boys aside and settle down with a woman." Lord Blake shook his head, "If he wasn't my uncle, I'd have him beheaded. The horrible bastard even brought up Malik."

"Who's Malik?"

Lord Blake pulled back slightly and looked into Kerr's eyes. "Who's Malik? That's strange, I thought... Ah, but you must have been a baby then. And no one in the palace ever speaks his name. Except my uncle." He sighed. "My knees are starting to pain me. If I'm going to discuss Malik, I want to be in my chair with a glass of wine."

"I'll get the wine." Kerr kissed Lord Blake and got up, holding out his hands to him. Kerr was looking serious for once and even Tiger seemed to sense it would be a good time to be quiet, as he merely sat with his head cocked, watching them. 

Lord Blake took Kerr's hands and was helped to his feet. He kissed Kerr on the mouth, then pulled away. "I love you, Kerr." He brushed away the errant feathers and bits of debris before settling into his chair. 

Kerr poured the wine and returned to Lord Blake with it and then sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of him. Tiger looked back and forth between the two of them, then pushed his nose under Lord Blake's hand and whined. Kerr smiled. "See, Tiger knows you're a good man. He likes you."

Lord Blake smiled and scratched between Tiger's ears. "And I like him." He took a large drink of wine. "I was young when my father died, young and very naive." He paused, before continuing. "I was seventeen when I met Malik, seventeen and I had only been in power for a few months. He was a soldier, brave, intelligent and, though I didn't know it at the time, power-hungry. Even though he was much older than I was, he was attentive. He flattered me with pretty words... and eventually, he took me to bed. Malik was my first lover."

Kerr put his hand on Lord Blake's knee. "But he didn't really love you?"

"No, he didn't." Lord Blake smiled and laid his hand over Kerr's. "But that wasn't immediately apparent. At least not to me. Oh, Kerr, I thought I loved him. He made me feel special. I made him a general, gave him lands, everything and anything he desired. My advisors warned that he was only trying to use me, but I didn't believe them. After all, how could someone I love manipulate me?" He took another drink. "Quite easily, it seems. But to be fair to myself, he'd done that sort of thing before, with other young men."

"I'm so sorry." Kerr took Lord Blake's hand and kissed it. "It must have hurt very much when you found out."

"Oh, it did. The power I gave him wasn't enough. He wanted more, he wanted it all. He tried to overthrow me. He used the power, the influence, the soldiers I gave him, and he tried to take over the palace." He whispered, "Malik tried to kill me. He would have killed me, if it hadn't been for Ali. Many good men died that day to defend me." Lord Blake took a deep breath. "I swore I would never put myself in that position again." 

"Oh." Kerr said very softly, "So that's why..." He put Lord Blake's hand to his heart. "How terrible it must have been for you, always keeping part of your heart locked up. What did your uncle do then? Did he try to protect you from Malik?"

"Of course he did, I was his lord. But he made it clear that he was disgusted with me, that it was my fault." He gripped Kerr by the front of his robes and tugged. "I had Malik hung in the courtyard."

Kerr nodded and moved closer to Lord Blake. "He was a traitor." He looked up at Lord Blake. "What he did to you was terrible, but what he would have done to the kingdom would have been worse." Kerr kissed Lord Blake's hand again. "I love you, and I love our people. I would never do anything to hurt you or them." 

"I know. You're a good person, Kerr. You're nothing like Malik. That's why it angered me when my uncle compared you to him. Malik cared only for my power, but you... you care for me." Blake was slightly awed when he thought of it. "In the morning, the first thing you do is smile at me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had tried to deny you." 

Kerr stroked Lord Blake's cheek. "It's all right. I understand now. I wish I could make your uncle understand." Kerr tilted his head in thought. "Maybe I should talk to him?"

"I'm not sure that would make a difference. But you're welcome to try." Lord Blake smiled. "I want to hold you. Would you sit on my lap?" 

"Oh, yes. I'd rather sit on your lap than on the finest throne in the world." He giggled. "Would it help if I told your uncle that?"

Lord Blake pulled Kerr onto his lap and laughed. "First try convincing him that I didn't pervert you for my evil pleasures." He stroked Kerr's back and kissed him. 

Kerr wriggled happily in Lord Blake's lap. "I don't think he'd believe I perverted you for my evil pleasures, would he?" He grinned and kissed Lord Blake's nose. 

"Probably not." Lord Blake smiled. He was feeling much better. "After all, you're just a simple farmboy. Innocent and naive, you've been led astray by my power and wealth. Not to mention the wicked things I've done to your body."

"Oh, yes. I don't think I'd tell him about the cumcumber." He giggled.

Lord Blake laughed. "I agree, you definitely shouldn't tell him about the cumcumber." He hugged Kerr. "I don't know what he would say if he found out I was perverting innocent vegetables... Thank you, Kerr."

"I love you." Kerr touched Lord Blake's face softly. "No matter what anyone else thinks or says, our love is beautiful. It's not bad, or evil, or wicked or wrong. I love you." 

"And I love you." Lord Blake turned his head and kissed Kerr's palm. "My beautiful boy." He reached up and ran his hand down Kerr's jaw. He grinned as he felt the beginnings of facial hair. "But not boy for very long. Is that peach fuzz I feel on my boy's face?"

Kerr looked slightly worried. "I could pluck them."

"Why would you do that?" Lord Blake smiled. "I was hoping you would grow a beard. It's been a long time since I kissed a man with facial hair. Unless you'd prefer to shave them off?"

Kerr grinned. "I'd like to try to grow a beard to see what it looks like." He touched his chin and giggled. "My oldest brother's beard came in red." 

"I'm sure your beard would be lovely. Soon I'll have to stop calling you 'my boy' and start calling you 'my man'." Lord Blake ran his hand through Kerr's hair. "Then maybe you'll be the one teasing me with a cucumber." 

"Whatever I am, I'll always be yours." Kerr grinned. "Oh. I planted the seeds from that cucumber."

"Did you really?" Lord Blake laughed. "We'll have to ask Nahum to create a special salad from the first crop."


	28. Unveiled Fantasies

"Kerr, do you ever feel that our relationship is a bit one-sided? Sexually, I mean. We play out my fantasies all the time, but rarely yours. Come to think of it, I'm not sure what your fantasies are."

"I like everything we do together." Kerr hesitated, then he said, "There is one thing... But...well, it's silly." 

"And covering you with fruits and vegetables wasn't silly?" Lord Blake stroked Kerr's bottom lip with his thumb. "Tell me."

Kerr looked at Lord Blake, then looked down. He mumbled, "Feathers."

Lord Blake blinked. "Did you say feathers? What do you want to do with the feathers? Wear them, lay on a bed full of them while I make love to you? Maybe the two of us could tickle each other with them?" 

Kerr blushed. "I'd like to wear wings made of feathers and... and...a harness hung from the ceiling, so I could fly like a bird, and... and you'd have wings too... and make love to me like that...." He was beet red by the time he finished. 

Lord Blake grinned. "Well, that might take some time to set up. We could talk to my tailor about the wings... Did you have a specific colour in mind for the feathers?"

"White feathers! Like snow." Kerr grinned. 

"You _have_ thought about this, haven't you?" Lord Blake laughed. "I'll speak with the tailor, and Orac about the harness. My little bird wants to fly and so he shall fly."

Kerr cuddled Lord Blake happily. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my sweet boy." Lord Blake ran his hands up and down Kerr's back. "Is that the only fantasy you have? Feathers? There's nothing else you'd like to try?"

"I'd like to try lots of things." Kerr stroked Lord Blake's chest. "Like make love with you in a haystack. Hay's prickly, but fun."

"And what better place to have a farboy than in a haystack?" Lord Blake rubbed Kerr's inner thigh. "I want to hear about all your fantasies. I like knowing that you want me as much as I want you. You have such a lovely body, such a pretty face. I could spend all day feasting on your mouth."

"You're beautiful." Kerr touched Lord Blake's chest. "So strong... I love your chest." He nuzzled Lord Blake's throat, just above his silk shirt. "And your arms.... and your thighs..." 

Lord Blake tilted his head back, giving Kerr better access to his throat. He massaged Kerr's thigh, and moaned softly. "Have you ever worn kohl on your eyes?"

"Hmmm..." Kerr blinked, and paused with his mouth pressed against Lord Blake's throat. "No, Roj. Is that one of your fantasies?" He pulled back and grinned. 

"One of them." Lord Blake stroked Kerr's cheek. "Kohl around your eyes, your lips painted, dressed in women's robes... It's a disguise so that you could sneak into my rooms. You have a very strict father, if he found out we were together, he would punish you."

"Oh!" Kerr giggled. "Oh, yes, you were riding past and I fell in love with you at first sight. I had to see you again." 

"You come to my room, and I know I should send you away. But you're so beautiful, so sensual. You seduce me with your eyes and mouth and hard cock."

"Oh, I want you so badly I have no shame. I would dance the dance of the veils for you." Kerr got up and pulled on Lord Blake's arms. "Could we? could we play that game?" He'd been trying to learn dancing from the other boys. He thought he almost had the hang of it.

Lord Blake laughed and allowed himself to be pulled up. He wrapped his arms around Kerr and kissed him hard. "Yes, we can play that game. I think I have kohl and lip-paint in my toy box." 

"Oh, oh, and maybe Ali could borrow finger-cymbals and clothes from one of the dancing-girls!" Kerr giggled with excitement. 

"Go talk to Ali while I check my toy box." Lord Blake gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." He released Kerr and pulled out his toy chest from underneath the bed. 

Kerr ran out of the room, entirely forgetting that he could summon Ali with a pulled of the bell-cord. Fortunately, Ali had been on his way to check that there were sufficient clean linens in the storage room nearest Lord Blake's quarters, so Kerr found him quickly. After an initial confusion in which Ali thought Kerr wanted a dancing girl summoned, Kerr explained what Lord Blake wanted. Ali grinned broadly and salaamed. He said, "Yes, Little Prince, it shall be so." and left, chuckling.

Kerr came in, breathless with excitement, and with running. Tiger had followed him both ways and now lay down in his basket, panting. 

Lord Blake was kneeling next to the bed, with a small box open in front of him. He got to his feet and laughed. "I've never seen you so excited, my little bird! I found what we need. Can you put them on yourself or did you want me to do it?"

"I don't know how." Kerr sat before a large mirror. "Show me, please!" 

"All right." Lord Blake opened the box and pulled out a stick of kohl and a little container of lip-paint. He started with the kohl, first moistening the stick in olive oil, then dipping it into the kohl pot. "As I draw the stick outward, close your eye over it." He did it to Kerr's left eye first. Then he applied it to the second eye, giving a sigh of satisfaction when he was done. "It's a good thing I watched my mother apply it or we would have had to ask one of the dancing girls for help." 

Kerr blinked. His eyelids felt oddly heavy. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. His eyes looked much larger, dark and mysterious. "Oh!"

"You have beautiful eyes, my Kerr. Now part your lips." Lord Blake dipped his finger into the lip-paint and ran it lightly over Kerr's lips. "There. "

Kerr's lips were shining, and dark red. He licked his top lip lightly and grinned at the taste. "Pomegranate!" 

Lord Blake wiped his hands clean on a rag. "Yes, pomegranate. You look lovely." He leaned forward to kiss Kerr, but stopped before touching his lips. "Where is Ali with the clothes?"

Kerr grinned. "There." He pointed behind Lord Blake. Ali had entered a minute before, and stood respectfully silent while Lord Blake was concentrating on his work. Kerr had seen him in the mirror. Ali was holding a bundle of dark blue cloth. On top of the pile was a matching girdle and head-dress, both set with gold coins, and a pair of gilt finger-cymbals. 

"Oh. Ali, thank you," Lord Blake said. "You may set those on the bed and get back to what you were doing." Ali placed the clothing on the bed, bowed deeply, and made his way to the door. Before he left he flashed Lord Blake a quick grin. 

Kerr laughed and ran over to the bed, and started sorting out the clothes. "Ooh! How lovely!" He held a coin-spangled girdle up to his waist. "It's a good thing I'm skinny!"

Lord Blake fell back on the bed, sending the feathers from the torn pillows up into the air. "I'm not sure how you do it. I've seen you eat. We could have your very own costume made, if you like."

Kerr laughed, as he was already taking off his own trousers and wriggling into the blue gauze ones. "I don't mind wearing 'hand-me-downs'. "Especially when they're this pretty."

"If you're sure you don't want a set of your own." Lord Blake slowly unfastened his robes, sliding out of them as he watched Kerr's transformation. 

Kerr put on the bodice, sliding his hands under the hem to smooth it on. "I wouldn't mind having one of my own- maybe in red. And we may have to buy another set just to replace this one we've borrowed." He giggled. "Sometimes things do get torn." He put the headband on, adjusting it fussily, wanting all the coins free to jingle. Then he got up and fastened the glittering girdle, strewn with strings of coins. He tried a few hip-twitches, and giggled at the resulting tinkle. Finally he slipped his fingers into the finger-cymbals. "There! How do you like your dancing girl, Roj?"

"Beautiful. My dancing girl is beautiful." Lord Blake opened the fastenings of his shirt and smiled. "But you're supposed to be seducing me, remember? Lovely young girls shouldn't enter the rooms of a man who is not her husband. Not even dancing girls."

Kerr grinned. He ran across the room, and flung himself at Lord Blake's feet, throwing his arms over his head so all the veils fluttered around him and settled like a blue cloud. "Oh, oh, my Lord, forgive my impudence! Take pity on a poor, friendless, child of the streets! The prophets say it is righteous to be charitable, and it is so very cold outside, and I have such thin clothes!" Kerr shivered theatrically and peeked up at Lord Blake to see how his performance was being taken. 

Lord Blake bit his bottom lip hard to keep from laughing, then gave up and chuckled. He took a calming breath and sat up, staring down at Kerr. "Well, I suppose you could stay here. But I don't give charity! You have to give me something in return."

"Oh, my Lord, everything I have is yours, but I have nothing!" Kerr sat up and made his eyes as large and pitiful as he could. "All I can offer is my dancing..." He looked up at Lord Blake, through his eyelashes. "and... myself." He was quite pleased with Lord Blake's reaction. The gasp was audible, and the flush of arousal pinked his throat and upper chest.

In a roughened voice Lord Blake said, "That would be payment enough, I think. Dance for me."

Kerr rose to his feet, trying to be graceful. "Oh, yes, my Lord, gladly." He copied the way the dancing girls started, with their hands high in the air and then slowly, slowly.... he smiled, and began tapping the finger-cymbals, jerking his hips sharply for each click, first two clicks and two twitches of the left hip, then two of the right. He wet his lips and locked his gaze with Lord Blake's eyes. He began moving to the remembered music of the flutes and drums that had played at the last banquet. He didn't try to pretend he was a girl. That would be a mockery. He was Kerr, dancing for his love as a man. Kerr held out his arms, fingers still clicking the cymbals, still moving to the music only he heard. The look on Lord Blake's face thrilled him and Kerr moved more strongly, still keeping the slow tempo but putting more force into his hip thrust, so the coins on the girdle rang louder. With each thrust he stepped closer to Lord Blake. 

Lord Blake stared at him, open-mouthed and his eyes. His eyes were shining with delight. He held out his hand.

Kerr danced, inevitably coming closer and closer. His gauzy trousers were tented taut, but he kept to the same rhythm until he was a breath away from Lord Blake, still dancing, but reducing his hip thrust to the barest twitch. His cock had already dampened the trousers, outlining himself clearly against the clinging fabric. He lowered his arms around Lord Blake's neck. He asked softly, "Would my Lord like to dance with me?"

"Your Lord would like to do more than that with you." Lord Blake wrapped his arms around Kerr's waist and jerked him close. He gently rocked his hips from side to side. "I want to kiss you, your mouth and then your cock."

Kerr smiled and moved with Lord Blake. "Oh, yes, my Lord, that would warm your poor little dancer."

Lord Blake pulled off Kerr's headband and tossed it onto the bed. The he wove his fingers into Kerr's hair and kissed him hard. He walked backward, until the backs of his legs hit the bed, then he slowly leaned back, pulling Kerr on top of him. Kerr put his arms to either side of Lord Blake's waist when he fell, making one last click with the finger cymbals. He pressed his groin against Lord Blake's and opened his mouth eagerly, sucking and licking at Lord Blake's tongue. Lord Blake moaned and slipped his hands into Kerr's trousers, kneading his arse. He thrust his hips, rubbing himself against Kerr. Panting, he said, "I love you. I love you so very much."

Kissed Lord Blake hard, making his lips as red as Kerr's. "With all my heart, I love you, Roj. Now, and for always, my love."

"You make me happy." Lord Blake rolled over so that Kerr was underneath him. Then he began to kiss and suck his neck while pushing his trousers down. 

Kerr lifted his hips to make it easier for Lord Blake. He ran the cool metal edges of the finger-cymbals down Lord Blake's back. "Love me, Roj."

"I do. I am. "Lord Blake pushed the trousers down around Kerr's knees, then he slid down and kissed the tip of his cock, tongue gently probing the slit. He looked up and grinned. "My little dancing girl is no girl at all. I'm shocked." 

"Oh!" Kerr arched his hips upward. "Perhaps... perhaps it's only a very good costume, my Lord!" He cupped Lord Blake's arse and squeezed hard. "Maybe you should make certain!"

"Yes, there's only one way to be sure." Lord Blake took a deep breath and swallowed Kerr's cock. He sucked hard and brought his hand up to play with Kerr's balls. 

"Oooh." Kerr went still for a moment, then spread his legs as wide as he could, stretching the fabric holding his knees together. His hands kneaded Lord Blake's buttocks, the cymbals making tiny, discordant tinkles as his fingers moved. "Oh..." Lord Blake bobbed his head, tongue moving, pressing against Kerr's cock. He rubbed the area behind Kerr's balls, then slipped it further back to his hole. He tapped, then wiggled, his finger against it. Kerr moaned and struggled to lift his knees. "Oh, Roj. Yes, oh yes, please!"

Lord Blakelifted his head, panting. "Yes, you certainly are a boy." He sat up and pulled off Kerr's trousers. He grabbed the container of ointment and opened it. "Here. Prepare yourself for me."

"Oh, yes!" Kerr ripped off the finger cymbals and plunged his fingers into the ointment. He used one hand to spread his cheeks wide and pushed two fingers up his bottom, squirming as he spread the ointment and rotated his fingers to help open himself faster. 

Lord Blake fumbled with his trousers, ripping them open and pulling out his cock. He scooped a dollop of ointment onto his fingers and massaged it into his cock while he watched Kerr prepare himself. "I want you to ride me. Ride me hard, make the coins on your clothes jingle."

"We'll make music!" Kerr was now easily putting three fingers up his arse. He pulled them out and sat up, kneeling astride Lord Blake's thighs to give him another kiss, licking his tongue over Lord Blake's lips. "How do you want me, Roj?"

"Just as you were. Let me get more comfortable, there's a feather poking my bottom, and you could straddle my hips and ride me."

Kerr grinned, and put his hands lightly on Lord Blake's shoulders. "What a naughty feather." He nibbled on Lord Blake's neck. 

Lord Blakelaughed and lifted his chin. "Very naughty. The only thing that gets to poke my bottom is you." He smacked Kerr's bottom "Are you going to let me move?"

"Of course!" Kerr lifted himself up, pushing down on Lord Blake's shoulders to balance, wriggled his arse and then held still to let Lord Blake line up his cock and shove it in. "Ooh..." He half closed his eyes in delight, and started moving, sliding up and down the slick cock. 

Lord Blake moaned. "I think... you like that the feather was poking me. Oh!" He thrust his hips. "Oh, Kerr, you feel so good. My lovely boy. My beautiful, intelligent, perfect boy. I'll never love anyone but you. Never want anyone but you."

"Oh, I'll be... with you, always..." Kerr gasped. "... we'll be so happy..." He rose and fell faster, coins jingling, as he took in more of Lord Blake's cock each time he went down. His cock was pressed hard against his belly, wet and jerking. "Ooh, you feel so good in me." He kissed the top of Lord Blake's head and then plunged all the way down to Lord Blake's balls, throwing his head back and gasping. 

Lord Blake cried out, wrapping his arms around Kerr and burying his face in his neck. "Oh, little bird, I'll always be happy with you. Now dance for me. Make me come inside of you."

Kerr gasped and rose and fell even faster, rotating his hips and rubbing his cock hard against Lord Blake's belly as he did. "Ohhh..." He tightened his arse muscles, making Lord Blake feel even bigger inside of him, and moaned as he pumped up and down, shorter strokes now, and harder; the coins on his bodice chiming wildly. 

Lord Blake reached up and touched Kerr's face, then shouted in surprise as his orgasm took him.

Kerr arched and pumped himself down and up once more, then came with a single, sharp cry. "Roj!" Then he sank back onto Lord Blake's lap, resting his head against his lover's shoulder, arms and legs wrapped around him loosely. "Ooh..." He stroked Lord Blake's hot, sweaty back. "It's always... always so beautiful."

Lord Blake nuzzled Kerr's hair. He said quietly, "Yes, always beautiful. My love. My other half."

"I'm so glad we found each other." Kerr sighed happily and snuggled close, hugging Lord Blake. 

"So am I. I want to shout out to the world that I'm in love with you. Everyone in the palace knows; from the little kitchen boys to my advisors." After a heartbeat he said, "I'm not taking any new boys into my harem. I haven't. Not since you arrived."

"I know." Kerr's eyes were shining. He kissed Lord Blake gently. "I'm glad you feel the way I do. I don't ever want anyone except you."

Lord Blake stroked his hair. "Why would I want anything less than perfection?"

Kerr ducked his head against Lord Blake's chest, feeling the warmth of a blush rising to his cheeks. "It's so easy to love you. You make me feel as if I could fly."

"Oh, Kerr." Lord Blake kissed his forehead. He laughed. "I think I _am_ going to have a dancing outfit made for you. You're a very good dancer."

Kerr grinned and hugged Lord Blake. "Next time, I should have seven veils."

"I'll make sure of it." Lord Blake chuckled and then he yawned. "Why don't you undress? We could take a nap."

Kerr giggled. "There isn't much left to take off." He rose carefully, releasing Lord Blake's softened cock from his body, and took off the bodice. "I think the shoes are on the carpet somewhere. I hope Tiger doesn't eat them." He looked at the bodice, which was a bit the worse for wear. "I think we owe the dancing girl a new costume." He curled up next to Lord Blake and yawned. "Tomorrow..."

Lord Blake also undressed. He settled more comfortably against Kerr, draping his arm over Kerr's waist. "Yes, tomorrow. I love you, Kerr."

Kerr cuddled sleepily close and kissed Lord Blake's chest. "Love you, Roj." Kerr sighed happily. "Mmm... you smell so good... good night, love."

Lord Blake closed his eyes and whispered, "Good night, my little bird."


	29. Familial relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER. YAY. *massages sore typing hands*

Lord Blake and Prince Kerr were taking their daily walk in the garden. Lord Blake had his arm around Kerr's waist and was whispering endearments into his ear. Tiger had run ahead to sniff at bushes and dig holes. Kerr sighed happily and was looking up at Lord Blake when there was a loud 'Thump' near the outer garden wall and Tiger ran back to Kerr and Lord Blake, barking hysterically. Lord Blake frowned. "What's wrong, Tiger? What is it?"

A tall, muscular woman with dirty blonde hair raggedly cut short smashed through the bushes in front of Lord Blake and Kerr. She was wearing a grimy leather tunic and trousers. "You!" She stopped short, and rolled up her sleeves, revealing a flaming skull tattoed across one bicep. 

Lord Blake pushed Kerr behind him, and straightened. "You're trespassing."

The woman grinned, revealing teeth that had been filed to points and dyed red. "Give me the boy, and I'll let you go, o great lord." She flexed her muscles. "I might not even break any of your bones."

Kerr was staring at her in astonishment, too startled to speak. 

"Over my dead body!" Lord Blake clenched his hands. "Leave now and I might not have you hanged."

She grinned even wider. "How very brave you are, for a man who steals children for his bed-mates!"

"My young men come to me willingly." Lord Blake snarled through clenched teeth. "Now get out!"

"I'm taking Lion with me!" She stepped forward, and was momentarily bemused as Tiger rushed forward and bit her boot. 

"You're not taking anyone with you!" Lord Blake also took a step forward. 

"Lion?" Kerr was puzzled. "That's what my family called me when I was a baby."

Lord Blake reached back and pushed Kerr away. "Run back to the palace, Kerr."

"I don't want to leave you alone!" Kerr said. Tiger had been snapping around the woman's heels and in exasperation she kicked at the little dog. "And you leave my dog alone!" he yelled at the woman, who looked more startled at his anger than at anything else. 

"Kerr, please," Lord Blake said before turned back to the woman. "I won't let you hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him! Now, look, just give me my little brother, and his dog!" The woman settled into a wrestler's stance. 

"Brother?" Lord Blake shook his head. "I'm not going to give you anyone! Kerr belongs with me."

Kerr peered around Lord Blake. Something about the woman was familiar. "Who are you?"

She looked at him. "I'm Lisselle! If he has been beating you to make you forget your own kin, Kerry, I'm going to throw him in his own rose bushes, Lord or no Lord!"

"Beating! I have never harmed any of my lovers." Lord Blake took another step forward. "How dare you insult me!"

Kerr was beginning to panic. "No, Lisselle! He has been very good to me! Look!" Kerr waved an arm loaded with jewelry. 

Lisselle snorted. "Does that cover up the bruises?"

"I don't know who you've been listening to, girl. But I think it best if you leave. Now." Lord Blake lowered his head like a bull preparing to charge.

Lisselle stood her ground. "I may be only a poor, ignorant peasant woman, but I'm his sister! I come home and I find my father plowing the field with the fine new mules you sent him, and my brothers getting drunk on court wine! Maybe they would sell Kerry, but I wouldn't!"

"I gave the mules, the wine, the dresses for your mother, as gifts. Your brother stays with me willingly." Lord Blake took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You're trying my patience, girl."

Lisselle's eyes suddenly changed from washed-out blue to a dark, nameless color and she moved forward swiftly. Kerr remembered the day she picked up his oldest brother and threw him in the well. He got between Lord Blake and Liselle, screaming. "NO! I love him!"

Liselle stopped and her eyes lightened. "What?"

Lord Blake stared at Kerr open-mouthed. He touched Kerr's shoulder, gently. "Kerr, it's all right."

Kerr was shivering all over. He hated being angry, it made him sick. "Don't hurt each other. Please. I love you both."

Lisselle looked at Lord Blake and sighed. "Oh, all right. But it would have been a good fight." She grinned at Lord Blake. "You wouldn't care to wrestle, two falls out of three, just for fun, would you, Lord?"

Lord Blake looked at Lisselle, warily. "No. I'm quite sure I would lose." He pulled Kerr into his arms, stroking him."It's all right, little bird."

Kerr burrowed into Lord Blake's embrace. He whispered, "I thought you were going to kill each other!"

Lisselle looked offended. "I've never killed anyone in all my years as a bouncer." She looked around the garden and sniffed in disdain. "You need a new guard-commander, Lord. Someone should be here to protect you." She grinned again. "What does the position pay?"

Lord Blake kissed the top of Kerr's hair. "I don't know," he said stiffly. "I leave that to my chamberlain. And It's not my guards' fault. They know that Kerr and I are to be left alone when we're in the garden." He said to Kerr, softly, "Isn't that so, love?" 

Kerr smiled at Lord Blake. "Oh, yes, my Lord." He looked at Lisselle. Tiger had sat down at her feet, panting, worn out from his exertions. "We're very, very, very happy. Really we are." He glanced at Lord Blake for permission and took the nod as such. "We were going to have a party and invite the family, to show how happy we are. How much we love each other. Can we still have the party, my Lord?"

Lisselle looked uneasy for the first time. "Party? Um... maybe I'd better just go..."

Lord Blake looked at Kerr and smiled. "Of course we can." He whispered, "And you don't have to 'Lord' me in front of family, Kerr." Lord Blake kissed him, then looked at Lisselle. "You'll stay for dinner, at least. I'm sure Kerr would like to catch up."

Kerr grinned at Lord Blake and Lisselle. "Oh, yes! Please stay, Lisselle. I'm sure you'd have fun at the party, too."

"Party!" A shriek in a high-pitched voice came from a laurel hedge, which was quickly followed by a dark skinned slender girl in a bright red dress pushing through the leaves. She pulled on Lisselle's arm. "Could I come too?"

"Krystal! I told you to wait outside!" Lisselle kissed her quickly, and then turned back to Lord Blake, looking mildly embarrassed. "Sorry, Lord." 

Lord Blake smiled. "You were concerned for Kerr. How could I fault you that?" He nuzzled Kerr's hair. Then he asked, "Who told you that I beat him?"

"Oh, it was just a misunderstanding, I see now." Lisselle shrugged. "Someone told someone who told someone else who told a stableboy... well, really, I heard that Kerr had...collapsed... in your bedroom and the palace physician had to be sent for in a panic."

Kerr blinked. He said quickly, "Yes, it was a mistake. I was sick. Roj never beat me!"

Lord Blake said softly, "Yes, it was a terrible mistake." He hugged Kerr tightly. Then he smiled at the young woman-- Krystal-- and offered her his hand in friendship. He smiled. "How long have the two of you been together?"

Krystal beamed, and performed a graceful curtsey over his hand. "Three years, my Lord." She wrapped both her arms about one of Lisselle's. "When we save enough money, we're going to open our own pub!" She giggled, rather like Kerr often did. "We're going to call it the 'Open Arms'." 

Kerr grinned at Krystal. He thought she would be fun at the party, and make up for his boring brothers, a little.

Lord Blake laughed. "What a wonderful name." He rubbed Kerr's back gently and kissed his forehead. "Would you and Lisselle like to join us for a walk?"

"Oh, yes! You have a beautiful garden, my Lord." Krystal kicked at Lisselle's ankle. 

"Oh! Yes, it's lovely." Lisselle looked at the rose bushes she had trampled and blushed. "Sorry..."

Blake shook his head. "It will give the gardener something to do."He took Kerr's hand and began to slowly walk down the path, leading them all. "Do you live in the city?"

"Oh, yes!" Kyrstal was bubbling with happiness. "We have a room above the bar. It's not very big, but we're right in the middle of all the excitement!" Lisselle rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. 

Kerr laughed, and began playing with Lord Blake's fingers. "It's a lovely day!" 

"Beautiful." Lord Blake said softly, "Just like you." Then he grinned at Krystal. "Do you work at the bar as well? Are you a bouncer?"

Lisselle laughed, but she was quick to side-step Krystal's kick this time. 

"Oh, no, my Lord!" Krystal said, "I dance, and sing, and tell fortunes! I tell very good fortunes." Krystal batted her eyes at Lord Blake. 

Kerr was having difficulty stifling an attack of the giggles. "Oh, let her tell your fortune, Roj!"

Lord Blake rolled his eyes and kissed Kerr. "Only if she tells you your fortune, too. It's only fair." He turned to Krystal. "What do I need to do?"

"I just need to look at the lines on your palm, my Lord!" Krystal glanced at Lisselle. "I'm very good, aren't I?"

Lisselle kissed her. "Yes, you are, sweet." She grinned. "You certainly read mine right the first time we met." She patted Krystal on the bottom. 

Lord Blake looked at the both of them, and smiled. Then he held out his hand, palm up. 

Krystal took his hand in hers and bent over it, stroking and tracing the lines with her fingers. She was suddenly serious. "Oh... you were very unhappy in the past..." She looked up quickly and smiled. "But you don't need me to tell you the past!" She looked down again, and stroked his hand into relaxing again. "You have a very long lifeline, and..." She grinned. "Your heartline says you will always be loved." She peered closer. "I see... long voyages, and happy homecomings. You will never go hungry..." She elbowed Lisselle, who was snickering at the thought of Lord Blake going hungry. "... and you should beware red cows."

"Red cows?" Lord Blake frowned. "There are dangerous red cows in my future?"

Krystal wiped at Lord Blake's hand. "Oh, no, my Lord! That was just a stray hair. Now it says... you are kind and generous, and beloved by all your people." She grinned at him. 

Kerr laughed. "That was a good fortune, Roj! Me next!" Lord Blake laughed and kissed the tip of Kerr's nose. Kerr turned to kiss Lord Blake, giggling, but stuck his hand out toward Krystal. 

Krytal looked at his hand, having a little difficulty holding it still while he kissed Lord Blake. "Oh, what a nice hand! A long lifeline full of love, and... learning... travelling..." She sighed wistfully. "And..." She looked puzzled. "This says you'll be loved by your people, too... but ... you're not a ruler..." She looked at Liselle. "He is your brother?"

Lord Blake brushed Kerr's cheek. He whispered, "See, I told you that you would do a good job."

Kerr turned to kiss Lord Blake's hand. "But not for a long, long, long time. Your lifeline said so. A very long time!"

Lord Blake smiled. "I'll be an old, doddering, fool." He pulled Kerr into his arms and kissed him, slowly. 

"I like older men." Kerr giggled. "As long as they're you."

Lord Blake whispered, "I love you." and kissed Kerr again, as he ran his hand down Kerr's back and stroked his arse. 

Lisselle smiled and took Krystal by the hand. "Let's go look at that fishpond way over there. Out of earshot." Krystal giggled and went with Lisselle. After a moment, Tiger left to go digging. 

"You will always be Lord of my heart, Roj." Kerr held Lord Blake tight and wriggled his arse. "Here?" He giggled. 

Lord Blake licked Kerr's mouth. "Why not? Your sister and her friend can explore the gardens while I explore you." He squeezed Kerr's arse. "Then we'll have a meal and you can tell your sister about your rise in station."

Kerr giggled again. "Ooh, yes, I can feel my station rising right now!" He threw his arms around Lord Blake's neck, and kissed him again. 

"So can I!" Lord Blake reached between them, untied Kerr's trousers, and pushed them down so that they pooled around his ankles. Then Lord Blake stroked his arse again. "Lovely. You're so lovely." Kerr wriggled in delight. Lord Blake worked on the ties of Kerr's shirt next, kissing and licking at the exposed flesh. 

Kerr was busy, too, undoing ties and opening frogged buttons to get at bare skin. "Mmm..." He got Lord Blake's shirt opened enough to get his head inside and suck on a nipple. 

Lord Blake moaned and ran his fingers through Kerr's hair. "The thought of losing you terrified me."

Kerr hugged Lord Blake even tighter. His voice was shaky. "No. I have the dagger you gave me..." He kissed Lord Blake's belly. "I wouldn't go! No, not ever." 

Lord Blake said hoarsely, "You mean everything to me, Kerr. I'd give up everything for you."

"You already give me everything." Kerr wriggled out of Lord Blake's shirt and grinned up at him. "You gave me you. I don't need anything else." He reached into Lord Blake's opened trousers, put his hand on Lord Blake's cock, and fondled the damp head. "Love me, Roj."

"I do love you." Lord Blake gave Kerr a kiss, then took a step back. "Undress, love and get comfortable." He began to take off his clothes. 

Kerr stripped quickly and draped his clothes over a nearby laurel bush. "Oh! That looks comfortable!" He dove into a basket-like chair hanging from chains set in a massive oak tree and wriggled around, making the basket swing and sway. "I love to swing! "

Lord Blake dropped his clothes on the ground and with his hands on his hips, watched Kerr swing. He grinned, "I think we'd tumble out."

Kerr turned around, hanging onto the sides of the chair with his hands and wiggled his bottom. "You could give me a push!" He giggled. 

"You're impossible!" Lord Blake laughed then turned to rummage around his discarded clothes until he found a small container of lube. He slicked his cock and walked over to stand behind Kerr. With greasy fingers he gently probed Kerr's opening. 

"Oooh!" Kerr spread his legs, and braced his knees into the basket. "That tickles!"

Lord Blake leaned forward and kissed the back of Kerr's neck. He pushed a finger up Kerr's bottom and reached around with his free hand and cupped Kerr's balls. "I'm going to make you moan so loud, everyone in the garden will be able to hear you."

"Oh! Oh! I hope I don't scare the deer!" Kerr gasped as Lord Blake fondled his balls. "Oh, oh... yes, please!"

"I want you to be able to feel me even when you are clothed." He pushed a second finger up Kerr's bottom and began to move them slowly while he gently squeezed his balls. "Tell me what you want, Kerr."

"I want you!" Kerr rocked back, and was mildly frustrated by the swaying basket. "Oh, I want you to fill me up with your big cock, Roj! It feels so good!"

Lord Blake slipped a third finger up Kerr and began stroking the soft skin of his balls. "No."

"No?" Kerr whimpered a little, and wriggled on Lord Blake's fingers. "Oh, please, Roj!"

"No." Lord Blake took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Command me to take you."

"Command?" Kerr wriggled desperately and wailed. "Roj!" Then he recalled the way his swordsmaster talked. "Roj! Stop lollygagging and get to work! Fuck me! Right now! By the numbers!" He managed... but it wasn't easy... to avoid giggling. 

In a worshipful voice, Lord Blake said, "Yes, my prince." He slipped his fingers out of Kerr and replaced them with his cock. He rocked his hips slowly. The hand on Kerr's balls moved up to caress the base of his cock. 

"Ahhhh.... that's right, that's the way." Kerr arched his back and moaned, rubbing his cock against Lord Blake's hand. "Serve your prince, Roj. Ride me hard!"

"As my prince commands." Lord Blake shoved into Kerr and slid his hand up his cock to the tip. 

Kerr began to find ordering Lord Blake exciting and his cock jerked in Blake's hand. "Yes! I command you to fuck me hard!" 

Lord Blake moaned and began thrusting hard. He was panting as he said, "Oh... my prince... is so... strong and forceful. I only wish... to obey you..."

Kerr groaned as the basket creaked and the chains squeaked. "You are..." He gasped, "my best servant... I would... reward you for...oooh.... your loyal service, Roj. You may... sit on my right-hand..." He moaned. 

"You are kind...my prince." Lord Blake's hips moved faster and he began to stroke Kerr's cock. "Kind, and... gentle. Oh!" 

"Oh!" Kerr arched his back so hard he could hear bone crackle, and came, frantically trying to shove himself further onto Lord Blake. "OH!"

Lord Blake pressed his opened mouth against Kerr's neck, stifling his cries as he poured into Kerr. The wicker basket creaked even more. A tiny frog hopped out of a crevice just in front of Kerr's nose, and creaked at him, before hopping off. Kerr was too out of breath to giggle, but he did it anyway. "Oh. I love doing it in the garden." He reached back to touch Lord Blake. 

Lord Blake smiled against Kerr's shoulder, then kissed it. "Hmm, so do I. You can be very commanding, little bird."

Kerr sighed and stretched a little. "Ummm... it was fun." He giggled. "Don't forget, I've promised you can sit on my right hand." He wiggled his fingers. 

Lord Blake laughed and carefully pulled out of Kerr's body. He settled next to him on the swing. "That would be quite thrilling. Perhaps during a state function..."

Kerr was giggling so hard he fell out of the swing onto the soft grass below. "Oh, yes! You always say you want to fall asleep then! I bet I could keep you up!"

"You could keep me up with a look, love." After a very long moment, he sighed. "We should probably get dressed and look for your sister."

"Oh... yes...Lisselle might get into trouble." Kerr grinned. "She might do it for fun." He rolled over and got to his feet, and went over to the bush where he'd left his clothes. 

With a groan, Lord Blake also got to his feet and dressed. When he was done, he held out his hand to Kerr. "Shall we, love?"

"Yes, love." Kerr accepted Lord Blake's hand, interlacing their fingers and they went off to find their visitors. They had a wedding party to plan, and a kingdom to rule, side by side.

Forever.


End file.
